The Z Girls
by Nonamejustwords
Summary: Short story about three women finding themselves.
1. The break up part 1

Her small nostril shook as it turn red and were met with tears sliding out her eye lids. She sat across him in an diner.

"I'm focusing on my career I need to dedicate my time and attention to my job not some childish relationship"

" Im childish now ?" The girl shouted as she slammed her fist on the table making it shake.

"Pan lets not do this"

She took deep breaths as she looked around. "Oh my god you took me here so I want kill you " she whispered

"You are childish Pan"

"How Trunks ?!" The girl yelled.

"Yesterday you spent the morning dancing in your around in your underwear fixing breakfast "

She laughed ironically "I recall you loving me in underwear yesterday "

He grabbed his head. "That's not the point your young "

"Your not that old Trunks ! "

"I'm old enough Pan to know what I want "

Her eyes dropped in hurt" you don't want me ?"

She looked away from him.

"You can have the apartment " he said lowly she wiped her face.

She frown "keep your crap I don't want it "

He grabbed her hand and looked softly in her eyes. "Thank you for these past 4 years... I hope we can be friends"

Pan snatched her hand away and stormed out of the diner.

She slide into the side walk looking around confusingly, angrily, and lost. She could here the passer Byers and the cars.


	2. The break up part 2

he had a black cap on her blue head with a black backpack knocking on his door.

She smiled today was the day.

Her guy was moving in with her.

She giggled at the thought. She felt like one of those Disney princesses that dance in forests and sing to fucking chipmunks.

Knock knock knock knock.

He open the door with wild spikes all over his head eyes looking dead.

Her buzz was kilt as she walk in and he went to living room.

"Are you ready ?" She ask with a smiled leaving looking at his home he were not packed.

"Bra I don't know this is a little much "

The girl rolled eyes "are you seriously doing this ?"

"Yes I am I don't know if I'm ready"

"It's been 9 months Goten , you should know by now what you want come on don't be a pussy "

"See that's it right there !... " he step to her and grabbed her arms. "If we're going to be together you have to stop talking to me like that"

She smirked and pushed his hands off of her. "I'm not changing for no one Goten "

He turn his back to her. She was so damn stubborn and prideful and crazy , he guess that's what he loved about her why she was so alluring,but he couldn't "no no no I refuse to date Vegeta with boobs "

Bra gasp offended she grabbed the first thing she saw it was an lamp and chunk it at his head.

He grabbed his head. "Ouch what the fuck !"

She slapped his cheek. He grabb her hand and pushed her back.

She paused for a moment , she could t believe he hit her back.

She punched him in the nose then kicked his thigh causing him to fall. Stomping her foot between his legs where it hurts.

"AHHHHHHH" he scream to the top of his lungs

Stomp.

"First it's my money "

Stomp

Then it was Im too famous "

Stomp

"NOW ITS OH NO BABY YOUR TOO MUCH OF YOUR FATHER"

Stomp stomp stomp

"BRA PLEASE STOP " he yelled in a squeak.

"OH NO IF I CANT HAVE IT NOBODY WILL"

Trunks happen to be visiting his best friend he needed some advice about his break up with Pan. The vicious screams and the open door made him dash inside to his sister stomping away at Gotens prostate.

"Bra stop !" Her brother yelled to her

He grabbed her and got her off him.

Goten took a deep breath holding himself as he wobbled standing.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH " he said with treas in his voice

She pushed Trunks away grabbed her backpack and walk out she was beyond pissed she was livid she wanted blood his blood.

It's always the same thing with her guys were just to scared to take on a women like her, she at least thought Goten were different.

Asshole


	3. The road ahead

Goten

He had an lead on where she could be. Trunks told him that they broke up and as he guess his little niece wasn't taking it too well.

He arrived at some bar where he could hear a lot of yelling and see a circle of men holding there gambling tickets.

The girl face had bandages and her hand had tape around them her lip were bruised. She swung her fist at her opponent and kicked her down to the ground she won.

Pan threw her hands to the roof and went to collect her winnings.

"Gambling Pan I didn't think this was your thing"

She snorted" well when a man has been supporting for the last 4 years flipping burgers doesn't sound so appealing "

He looked at his niece she was something sweating from head to toe in sweats and a sports bra.

"Come on I'll take you to get something to eat and some clothes "

She rolled her eyes, but followed him.

Pan looked at Gotens fancy car and shook her head. He only got that job because he's screwing Bra BITCH briefs

"Pan you should come home "

"I'm not going "

"Your living on the streets "

"IM NOT GOING HOME !"

"Why why not ?"

She looked out onto the horizon with her lips tighten. "I rather starve and gambling then to go back , I can only go forward Goten"

He sighed. "Your not she sharpest crayon in the box you know that "

She smirked." How are you and Ms Capsule corp ?"

Goten roll his eye. "That crazy bitch almost stomp my junk off "

"What ?"

"We got in a fight"

She squinted her eyes those Briefs think they can do anything they want oh no not this time That Bra we're going to get an ass kicking that was long over do.

Goten could see his niece getting pissed off.

"Let me see your phone "

"No no way Pan "

"Give me the phone !"

He reached in his pocket and handed it too her.

Pan dialed the number and waited as it rung.

"Well well well Goten I knew you come crawling back"

"Think again BITCH you think you can hurt my uncle and get away with it !"

"Ha is this Pan , he got what was coming to him "

"Okay well here I come to you "

"I'm not scared bring it one sister"

Bra hung up the phone and continued to take her bath.

2 hours later.

"No no no no no BRA"

The girl sat up from her bed at her mothers she had been staying there since the house she just bought for her and her now ex boyfriend was being returned.

"What do you want?"

"Goten called me your not fighting Pan "

"Screw Pan ! Screw Goten screw fucking Goku I'll fight her anyday "

"No Bra "

"Don't worry I won't hurt you precious girlfriend well at least not so badly maybe you could get her face done "

He frown "it's not happening not around me "

"Then go away !"

"BRA come on !" A voice called from outside.

Bra smirked and walked from her brother.

She came on her door guns blazing ready for Pan.

"How can I help you ?"

"What you did to Goten was wrong !.. So now you'll be punished " Pan put up her fist.

Bra laughed and clapped "look who is its Goku oh no it's just his quarter saiyan granddaughter "

Pan frown " but I'm quarter enough to beat you ass !" She ran to Bra and tackled her to the grass.

Trunks ran outside in his suit to see Pan and Bra rolling around in the grass.

Bra scouted away while kicking pans thigh Pan grabbed her foot and dragged her closer.

"Ugh !" Bra yelled.

"Look who's laughing now you cold hearted bitch " Pan yelled while claiming on top of Bra and choking her.

Cough "real nice Goten get your niece to fight your battles !"

"I I I" Goten stumbled on his words

Bra turned around and shot a blast at Pan.

Pan gasp and let go of the girls neck.

Pan smirked then rose her hand.

Trunks and Goten made eye contact.

And both ran to the girls Trunks picked up Pan by her waist while her hair flew in her face.

" first you break up with me then you get your niece to come to my house , Your fired !"

"Don't touch me !" Pan yelled as she kicked her way down out of Trunks hands.

Trunks looked at her with soft eyes and walked towards her she pushed him away.

"Come on Pan I known you all your life "

"Funny cause I don't know who the hell you are anymore"

She looked at Goten and wipe her face. "Later Goten " she said softly and ran off.

Bra stared at her run away then Turn to her brother.

"What happen ?"

"We broke up"

"Whoa she's not my top pick but you guys been together for a long. Long time "

"Bra its non of your business "

Bra shook her head.

"I'm out " she walked then turn back and ran to Goten kicking his chin making him fall on the ground holding his jaw in Pain "Asshole " she breathed and went back into the house.

Bra

Getting out her car she couldn't happen to feel strange she never even came to consoling some one, but that would make her a complete shitty person which she was not some parts are missing.

She saw the girl all bruised up sitting on a Park bench and she sighed and walk to her.

"For the record I didn't mean to almost castrate your uncle "

Pan shook her head. "I didn't know he dumped you "

"Well he did , but he'll be back he'll always be back "

"Yeah I use to think the same thing until I was told flat out he didn't want me "

Bra sighed and stared at Pan she had clearly lost her way. "How about I take you out to eat ?"

"I already ate today "

Bra sighed. "Your a mess an hot mess have you been living in a dumpster "

"No ! Just on top of buildings "

"Why don't you go to your parents "

"I'm not going back bra "

Bra swallowed." Well I have this place , but not for long I'm giving it back you can at least shower there "

The door lock clicked as the girls walked in.

Pan looked at huge loft "whoa talk about over the top"

Bra smiled lowly " perfect home for my perfect guy come on " she lead Pan to the shower "I have a few boxes of clothes here I need to take to my moms"

Pan nodded and went in the bathroom, she didn't know why Bra were helping her she and Pan never got along like ever. She forsure didn't want her dating Trunks when they first started Pan was always forced to be nice to Bra , and she got a little carried away when Goten told her Bra had attacked him she was no longer dating her Brother so anything went.

Bra

She grabbed her four boxes of clothes mostly workout clothes she found a v shirt and tights bringing it to the bathroom.

"Knock knock I have your clothes sorry there's no towels "

"Or soap ?!" Pan yelled

Bra laughed. " I'm not keeping this place for long !" She said while opening the door and throwing in the items.

She shook her head and felt how lonely this house was. I don't understand he can't date me because I'm my father ?. Bullshit he's scared he always been that way from the very beginning. Scared to touch me or what not. Damn it hurts I loved him he told me he loved me too. Maybe it was some packed him and my bother did. Why else would he leave me we were bigger than the stars.

"Hey thanks for the hospitality "

Bra sat against the wall by the window.

Pan walked away towards the door.

Bra looked at the empty home and stand up to follow Pan. "Where you going ?"

Pan shrugged. "Don't know "

"Well I'm coming too "

"Fine just don't annoy me "

Bra chuckled. " but annoying people is my speciality " Bra put the key in the mail box and capsule her four boxes.

Pan rolled her eyes and kept walking out the home into the sidewalk. They didn't talk but she knew Bra was behind her.


	4. The crosses

"Stupid Stupud Stupid !" Bra yelled to Pan.

Pan was crying as they stood outside the tunnel and a car pass by honking.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE !" Bra yelled while running after the car.

Pan wiped her face. "Bra stop "

Bra stop and turn back. "You haven't had your period and I'm on mines excuse me if I'm emotional how could you let this happen ?"

Pan blushed and cried harder. "We use the pull out method "

Bra study the girl they were hungry and dirty and have to be at least 50 miles out of west city. Bra walked closer and put her hand on Pans shoulder. "It's okay , Pan"

Pan nodded.

"I've had my share of scares "

"You have ?"

Bra nodded."all you have to do is pee on the stick "

Pan swallowed. "How we have no money "

"I know, it was pretty stupid to drop everything and go hitch hike of the interstate , but theres other ways "

"The five finger discount come on "

The women walked through the tunnel side by side.

Marron

look on from my seat as my professors desperately tries to get someone to answer the questions everyone avoids eye contact.

I close my eyes and open my mouth.

"The answers 1"

Everyone turns to look at me and I blush red.

"Good job Marron"

After class I walk to my crap car I pull the handle and the rusted door come complete off.

"Oh no "

I blush as people laugh passing by. Marron stared at her door and huff getting in and cranking up the engine that sound like an monster was making babys she back out the parking space and putt putt down the rode.

She were two months from receiving her doctorate in Law enforcement. She couldn't wait until then and finally start her life, for now she work at an connivence store. Parking outside she sighed and went in. The graveyard shift just great.

Marron flipped through and magazine sipping on a slush as a mother and her son scanned candy bars.

This were her third slush today this best part about working there was the free snacks.

She ring the lady and kid up their total was 10.55.

She missed her mom. She died about a year ago. Her death was ruled a suicide , Marron never believed that. She found her mother hanging in there family home from the closet door. She closed her eyes at the memory her dads gone too.

Opening her eyes she sees some trucker asking for gas.

"25 on 4 sugar tits "

Marron rolled her eyes while looking at the hand gun below the register her manager always says "to shoot that mother fucker blind " if anyone pose a threat to her or the store. She didn't like guns but she soon will have to carry one in the line of work she was soon to be in.

She allowed the fuel to the pump and gave him his change of 5 bucks.

The trucker also gets a can of beer dropping the 5 on the counter. "Keep the change sugar tits "

"The beers 4.45 "

"HA HA HA don't say I ain't never gave you anything sugar " he left out the store as the bell rung.

She scoff "don't drink and drive asshole " she whispered while hearing him and his hillbilly friends leave.

She could hear the fluorescent light buzz while the urge to pee tug at bladder she dash out the booth to the bathroom.

Flushing she closed the door and washed her hands.

She couldn't wait to graduate and start a career helping others she wasn't powerful like the others in the Z gang heck she was pretty sure she wasn't even a qualifying member ,but she would try the best way she could and continue her hermit lifestyle. Washing her hands she smiled at the thought of going home it were almost 4 am when Bob came in to relief her of her shift. She could crawl in bed and read a book drinking tea.

Opening the door she went back behind the booth leaning on it, grabbing her phone she began playing candy crush. Her hands still wet from washing she drop the device "oh shoot " she bend down to get it.

Ding ding.

"Ha no ones here good get it and let's Go"

Marron gasp with fear and stayed down as the womanly voices argued.

"Where is it this is a gas station !. Do they even sell them here ?"

"This shady ass place of course !... Where do you propose they sell at huh ?!"

" I don't know Gillards ?"

"That's a fucking department store "

"Oh my god can you go one sentence without cursing "

Marron looked at her phone then the hone above here.

"It's been a long day damn it "

"I'm getting Doritos "

Marron could hear a pop of an bag as someone munched on chips.

"Here "

"No you need to eat if you are "

Marron heard a long sighed and footsteps.

"Ah here we go "

"Well which one ?"

"Ha the most expensive one duh "

"Right "

Marron heard shuffling.

"Well I'll go to the restroom "

"Are you stupid ? What if the guys in there taking a dump !"

"You know I only let you talk like this to me is because I'm very fragile "

"Piss right here on the floor it'll teach that guy to lock up his store"

Zippppp

"Don't look "

Ssssssssssssss

Marron made a weird face what were they doing out there.

"Now what ?"

"We wait "

"Uhh I guess I'll put it in my Pocket "

"Gross lets get food while we're here"

Pan

She was too daze to even think of food as Bra had big bear hug of junk in her hands.

"Hey look Tampons , well you might not need them ha ha"

"Shut up !"

The girls made it to the end of isle to see a blonde girl shakily looking at them she held a piece of metal in her hand, it were a gun.

"Drop it !"

"Slow down "

"Shut up !" Marron yelled then study the girl with Blue hair.

"What was that sssss noise what you do ?" Marron asked looking at the stick hanging out Pans pants.

"Did you piss on the floor ?!"

Bra snorted as Pan smack her arm telling her to shut up.

"Your going to have to pay for its not your just because you marked it with you urine Juno!" Marron said squinting at the women. The black haired girl look frighten as the blue hair one was chill.

"Well Pan what are you waiting for do some of your kong fu moves on this bitch "

"Bra !"

Marrons arm lowered a bit as her face were confused. "Wait Pan ? Bra ?"

Pan and Bra stared at her. " holy shit its Mar"

Crash

An huge Truck came smashing into the store causing Pan to push Bra back they flew into an beer refrigerator.

Pan looked up at the lights and bodies.

"Yoohoooo come on sugar tits !"

"Nooooo let me goooooo!"

"We're going to have some funnnn tonight "

Bra brushed the glass off of her as she saw Pan get up looking ahead at the Truck back out the store and drives away.

"What happen ?"

"They took her they took Marron !"


	5. Red and blue

The car burn rubber down the dark rode.

Pan and Bra ran out of the wreck store in a rush to the street.

"Pan look there they go"

Pan looked ahead and saw the truck at least 10 miles away.

"What do we do they're getting away"

Pan frown and rose her energy flying through the air.

Bra looked around and follow suit.

"I'll go in the front and stop the car you get her !"

Marron was kicking and screaming behind duck tape.

That asshole from earlier was driving. They are going to hurt her she knew it. Her mind went back to memory of her mom.

The beach was passionate that summer morning Marrons sat on her porch reading a book. Her mother looked out on top the ocean.

"Marron you ever find yourself in a situation you want out of , don't go crying and wish you were some where else you take action and fight your way out "

Marron Looked at her mother curiosity but nodded.

She looked at the back of the drivers seat and rose her foot to kick the guy holding her legs.

"Ouch you dumb whore "

The driver looked back to see The girl fighting of her men.

"Hey !" He yelled and turn back to the rode to see a white figure in the street. He hit it and the car came to a stop as the back of it went up into as his nose bled on the stirring wheel

Swish

The car door open with a force that broke it. Marron felt her upper body getting pulled out. Her head was pounding as she saw the stars then a beautiful angle with blue hair.

Bra smirked "I bet your happy to see me "

Pan looked at the men moaning in pain in the crashed car as she walked around to the other girls her thigh bled from a cut by the trucks head lights.

"You okay ?" She asked The blonde.

She dusted herself off "yeah "

Bra study the car and men inside "what about them ?"

"Screw them !" Marron said with an roll of her eyes.

Pan shook her head "what if they're dying ?"

Marron sighed. "Why not give the jerks a ride to the hospital ?" She suggested with sarcasm.

"Don't be a smart ass alright " Pan said shortly.

"Guys lets just call the cops at a pay phone and get out of here "

They all agreed and began walking on the empty rode back to the store.

"I can't believe I got kidnap "

Bra chuckled " what where you doing in there waiting for a super saiyan to come save you ?"

Pan laughed "well she's fresh out and got stuck with us but we helped her ass

Marron frown when the hell did Pan and Bra become so buddy buddy "Noooo" she yelled offended "I was just about to escape "

"Yeah sure " Bra snorted

"Anyways what were you two thinking robbing me ? Seriously you pissed all over the floor we have your DNA "

Pan blushes as Bra laughed Pan hit hit up side her head.

"Hey !"

"You told me to do it !"

Bra chuckled while holding her head. " Don't worry I don't think The smart phone will turn us in "

"Android ! I'm a fucking half android "

Bra stop and pressed Marrons nose " Google what's the song that goes I'm going soak up sunnnnn " bra sang out as Marron swat her hand from her nose and Pan started laughing

"You suck" Marron said annoyed with a small smile.

Bra nodded her head with a very approving smile "and you swallow "

The girls laugh as they walk in the dark they could see the store surrounded by cops an heavy seat Man officer heard there laughs and turn to them.

"HEY !"

Lights where all around as dogs and guns where pointed at them.

"PUT YOU HANDS UP "

"Shit " Pan murmured

"Drop to your knees "

"So much for a fly escape "

"DONT MOVE "

Three officers approached with their guns and pulled each of us up and put us in different squad cars.

Last Marron heard was Bra yell "DONT SAY NOTHING !"


	6. Hard ball

Looking ahead at the gray wall with her lips twisted she ignored the man at her ear.

"Iam ask you one more time !... What you were doing at the store "

She shook her head as her blue eyes traveled to look at the detective dead in his face.

Room 2

The blonde was sweating bullets as two detectives were at each of her ear.

"Why where you there ?!"

"I told you I work there !"

"What about those men on the rode "

"Those asshole kidnap me !"

"How did your friends knew where you were then ?"

Marron eyes shook because she knew no logical explanation that she could tell oh their half Aliens , yeah right she'll end up in a looney ben.

Room 3

The lady sat in front of her still.

"My officers found this on you " she said as she slid forward the pregnancy test.

Pan looked down at it and crossed her arms over her chest. "So ?"

"So are you with child "

Pan chuckled "I know you read the stick already.

"I haven't its cheap as hell and have all these instructions to it , but if you are your bleeding pretty bad you said the car ran you down and through you into a cooler and you were hit by a car , you need a doctor "

"I'm fine !" The girl yelled.

The woman sighed and leaned back.

"How did you get from the store to Marron within minutes injured possibly pregnant and on foot I want my answer Pan"

Pan looked in her eyes "I want my lawyer "

Detective Paloni smiled and stood up she watch the dark hair girl from the two way glass while her fellow detectives gathered.

"They won't budge "

"Blondes spilling the beans but she stop talking as well"

Paloni frowned "we grill them long and hard this one can be pregnant she's tired she'll want to go home soon "

The man strolled in the precinct with his briefcase and black suit. "What do we got ?" He asked while grabbing his coffee pulling his tie back to his chest walking to Paloni he saw the girl sitting behind the glass frowning her blue hair had through him off. He looked at the next two and saw Pan then Marron.

"Captain ?"

"Put them all in the same room let me review there files "

Uub sat at his desk reading and rereading every keen detail taking notes. "Have they lawyered up "

"Oh yeah Little blue over there is a tough cookie "

Uub smiled "well we better accurately be on our shit with this one .. She's Briefs "

The detective gasp as Paloni frown "she'll be out of here in no time !, no not if we got a confession or evidence what's the charge "

"Vandalism theft borderline attempted murder "

Uub shook his head " they're story's shaky but it adds up , you can blame the time skips on pure adrenaline we have no case we have no confession we have no evidence what we got is three young lady's and a dose of wrong place wrong time"

"So we let them go ?" Paloni ask while standing outside of Bras room.

"We have no choose " Paloni stared at the girl she was a cocky one too , Paloni wonder how many times she got off because who her family was "

"Are you integrating my client without me present "

Paloni rolled her eyes and turn to see Ava Suzki she was an attorney no stranger around these parts standing next to Non other than Bulma Briefs herself.

"Release her now !"

Uub step forward "jeez Bulma it's just an interview "

Bulma look at the young man and smiled "Uub you of all people should know these girls are good people " She said while Trunks Goteb and Gohan came in behind them.

Uub looked down with a nod and looked back at his Detective.

"Let them go "

"But captain "

Uub shook his head "let them go Paloni "

Paloni Stirtopperman and Landrace open each door and told the ladies they where free to go.

Bra walk out of there smiling and winking to that count Paloni "it was a pleasure "

"Yeah yeah you'll be back "

Marron was in complete shock but joy over took her soul once she knew she wouldn't be somebody's prison wife.

Pan walk out relieved then dreadful once she saw his face.

"Pan ?" He said softly

She looked away from.

"Pan !" A deeper voice shouted it was her father.

"Hi mom thanks for coming "

Bulma rolled her eyes "shut up Bra " she mumbled while looking at the case papers with the lawyer her eyes widen as she looked up at Pan then her son.

Goten walked right up to Bra grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy what the hell was that about ?!"

She snatched her arm away. "Non of your business "

"Did you get kidnap ?!"

"How do you know it was kidnap maybe I wanted to go " she said sassy as ever his eyes soften for a second then he frowned and walk to his niece and brother.

"What the hell Pan where you thinking !"

"Dad calm down They took Marron "

Gohan shook his head "there's other ways to do this Pan you just go off flying jumping into trouble "

Cough cough "I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave " Uub said

They all turned to him.

"Yes of course " The lawyer said and they all walk to the parking lot.

Marron felt uncomfortable she didn't know if she should stay or go ?

Pan frowned her father was being a jerk and Trunks was here it suck.

"Where the hell you been at this past month ?"

Pan frown "I've been at a friends house "

Gohan looked at Trunks "this is all your fault " he then looked at Pan again "Goten told me about you fighting for money "

Pan turn to her uncle "you sell out !"

Trunks felt bad that her father was blaming him and that Pan had been fighting for money.

"Hey we didn't know where you were !" Goten defended

"Damn it Pan you need money ?" Trunks ask.

"She doesn't need it from you !" Gohan yelled at Trunks .

Trunks took a deep breath "Gohan " he said softly "this is between Me and Pan "

"No it's not !" She yelled to him

He shook his head at her. If she didn't want to be grown up about then fine.

"Bra where have you been you been with Pan ?" Bulma ask her

Bra shrug "maybe I was maybe I wasn't"

"Cut your crap Bra where have you been she's my niece you know " Goten yelled he wanted to know where the hell Bra had been and where she taken Pan.

Bulma sighed her daughter just took everything like a joke. She looked over to other young ladies.

"Pan you shouldn't be putting yourself in danger , you could hurt yourself or someone else "

"Bulma I appreciate your concern and thank you for coming here ,but I can handle myself "

Bulma lips tighten "yes that maybe true but if my grandchild is in there missy I wouldn't want him or her getting hurt while you go get in fights and hit by cars "

Bra and Pans mouth were to the floor.

As Marron eyes widen she saw the test in Pans pocket but Bulma knew how ?.

Next thing Pan knew there was an anger purple haired saiyan in front of her "Pan WHAT THE FUCK " he yelled and didn't stop there she was called selfish, Bitch, and conniving. It wasn't until Gohan punched Trunks in his face and sent him flying a few feet away.

Pan was holding back her tears as her father grabbed her wrist and flew away.

Trunks stood up and followed them.

Bra looked at her stupid Brother than Marron.

"Well come on !" Bra grabbed Marron and flew after them then Goten.

Bulma was left alone and pissed how dare they all leave her.

Gohan stormed the store like a mad man grabbing the box and paying for it all while holding Pans hand like a child.

Trunks came storming in as well with a busted lip. He followed Gohans Ki he took a deep breath and walk towards them.

"Pan your pregnant ?!"

Pan eyes deadly looked in Trunks " so now you want to talk want to call me selfish some more how about Bitch ?!"

Trunks sighed " I apologize " he said then looked at Gohan "I'm sorry it was a lot to take on in the moment , but if she's holding my child I have the right to know "

"Who says its yours ?" Bra chimed in.

Trunks looked back at Pan and she crossed her arms over her chest. Of course it were Trunks 100% it's just he didn't need to know that.

A lot of things went through Trunks head, but he bit his lip noting her father was 2 second from beating him, but he knew his daughter in different way and he knew what they did together he knew he was careful but sometimes it had been hard to control himself. Damn it.

"Take the test please "

Pan sighed and snatched the box going into the stores restroom then coming back out the police had took her other test and she needed to know now.

She sat at the coffee shop in the book store with her father and uncle by her side and the test on the table.

Bra and Marron stood by the front with lattes after Bra had made her brother buy them one. Trunks had to talk to Pan about this he was upset she didn't tell him he knew their methods of contraception wasn't 100% in fact they didn't have any, but what if the baby wasn't his ?. He shook his head.

"Thank you Trunks " Marron peeped to the man who was clearly deep in thought.

He blink from Pan to Marron "no problem jeez I forgot you were here "

She shrugged

"Oh no it's just your so silent "

She smiled "it's okay "

Bra looked at her brother "you are very stupid you know that what the hell where you thinking oh I'll break up with her not before screwing her and possibly having her hold my bastard !"

"Bra I don't need this right now okay ,how about you tell me where you been the past 30 days "

"I've been here and there "

Trunks sighed and walk across to Yhe sons.

Gohan looked at him with tension and Trunks busted out in sweat. "Umm Gohan do you mind of we have a moment alone "

Gohan looked at his daughter to see if she was okay with that.

She looked away and crossed her hands over her chest. "It's fine dad"

He stood up"I'll get you some water I'll be right back " he said more to Trunks than Pan.

He stood with blood dried on his shirt and buttons missing as Goten sat there in his own world.

They both turned towards Goten he were glancing at Bra every two seconds playing it of as if her weren't until he felt eye on him.

"What ?" He ask Pan then Trunks.

It took him a while.

"Oh " he walked away to follow Gohan.

Trunks sighed and sat down next to her.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he turn to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were late or anything ?"

She looked up at the gift wrap section in the store and open her mouth replying slowly "because "... "Well you were all over me that week before.. It just happen, when you... When we Broke up I didn't have my period "

He felt guilt eat at his heart. "Still Pan you could've "

She turn to him with her hair in her face finally looking at him. "Could've what ? And say what ?... Oh even though we been together 4 years and been friends you decide to fuck me senseless the week before you dump me , you wanted me to hit your cell and say oh by the way you might be my baby daddy !"

Trunks shook his head "Pan it's not like that "

She nodded quickly "no trunks it is just like that "

He swallowed as his jaw harden and looked down who was he kidding they couldn't be friends again he didn't blame her for not wanting too. "I would love our baby "

Pan looked away too as she felt a cramp in her abdominal. She looked at the clock in the wall then the test.

"Is it time ?"he asked

She nodded.

Trunks grabbed the stick and saw it clear as Day.

Pan eyes lowered in shock relief and disappointment

"Huh " she said to herself dull.

Trunks took a deep breath as well.

Bra ran to them and snatch the test. "Your not Pregnant ?" She smiled.

Pan nodded "nope "

Bra looked at her brother "well that's good for both of you , you guys are fresh off a break up who know how screwed the kid would be " she tried to joke to them Pan half smiled as Trunks was dazed

"Pan ?" He father came to her side.

She smiled bigger to him "your not a Pop Pop yet "

Gohan had a moment relief then smiled.

"Well will you come home now ?" He asked his daughter

"I'm with Bra " she staggered

"And where is with Bra ?" Goten ask looking to Pan then Bra.

"I I We " Bra stumbled as she thought of something to say she thought they would go home now, but Pan hadn't said anything about going back.

"They're with me " Marron spoke up.

Everyone looked at the girl. She blushed

"Yea Yeah we are staying with Marron "

"Totally " Bra agreed.

Gohan sighed " Do you mind giving me your address and home phone "

Pan blushed "daddddd "

"I'd feel better if I had it "

Marron nodded " no problem let me see your phone "

Gohan blushed and handed it to her she tap on it then gave it back "there it's my home cell and address under the contact Name Mare "

"Thank you Marron " he walk to his daughter and kissed her forehead. " I wish you come but your an adult call me "

She nodded

"Just don't get pregnant !" He laugh ascending in the air.

"I don't Plan on it Dad !"

He shot away leaving Pan with an warm feeling.

Pan looked from the sky to the odd group of people in front of her.

"I I need to get my car "

"I'll give you a ride " Trunks offered

She blushed As Bra answered "no we're taking the bus !"

"Public transportation never though I see the day " Goten snorted

"Screw you Goten I can make it with out my moms cars and money "

"Is that what your trying to prove we get it just go home I'm sure Marrons place is crowded "

"I'm not Proving anything to anyone Goten what are you doing here you dump me why do you care ?!"

"Because I care about you !"

"Ha you didn't care that I bought us a home to live in and you bailed like a little bitch "

"Your insecure and rude and it makes you unattractive Bra " he yelled out of anger and flew away.

Bras face soften and she back away walking to the bus stop taking a seat.

Marron ran after her "Bra wait up "

She jogged to her taking deep breaths.

Bra shook from the cold words spoken onto her. "Yeah right like he's so perfect , I gave him his job ! I made sure he knew I didn't care he was lower class I invested 9 months of my life into something I thought was real but it was crap. And you know what else sometimes he comes before me and falls asleep !"

Marron eyes widen then she burst in laughter.

Bra laugh too then stop "but I didn't mind it it was only sometime most if the time it were so good I miss it even though his a an ass"

Marron looked at Bra she was so soft right now.

"And we held each other sometimes he just bury his face in my chest or I just hide under him and we talk about the most serious or silly things"

"That's special Bra really wish I had something like that "

Bra smiled " single ? Guessing by those bell bottoms "

Marron frown while the princess giggled

"I'm just kidding you look shabby and hip "

Marron relax "and you look like shit "

"Long story "

"I think I'm putting it together you and Goten and Pan and Trunks break up ?"

"Something like that "

Marron nodded "sucks "

"Yeah "

Pan and Trunks still stood by each other.

"Pan I know you hate me but at least take one of my cards "

"No way Trunks "

"Fine he reached in his pockets and grabbed the green bills and stuff them in her pocket "

"Trunks I said no !"

"Yeah well I'm not taking it back "

Pan looked over at Bra and Marron then back at Trunks. She didn't really have a plan for herself or her life why had she been so stupid and depend on him so much and now her she was with his money in her pocket still.

The bus came and break waiting for passengers.

"Well I got to go "

"Yeah bye "

She nodded

"Take care of yourself Pan".

"Don't tell me what to do you cant anymore .!"She yelled and jog on the bus and took a seat behind Marron and Bra.

The bus went on its route as the girl a sat in silence and exhaustion from the day.

"Thanks for covering for us" Pan told Marron.

"Yeah we'll figure something out"

"You guys can stay at my home like for serious "

Bra and Pan paused. "What ?"

Marron chuckled "it's not a big deal it's just me and my cat you can share the couch "

Bra eyes soften "you have a cat ?"

Marron nodded "yes well he's not mines just a stray that comes to my window , but I name him Dani your a cat person ?"

"No dog , I have one Lucas "

"Aww Bra why didn't you tell me where is he ? " Pan ask.

Bra sigh sadly "at Gotens "

"What the snobs is it his or your dog "

"It's actually both of ours we got it on our first date... I wish I could get him but I can't take care of him " she smiled sadly as The bus stop.

They walked out the bus into street down a side walk into an condo complex. They weren't lavish at all, but after a month on the rode they couldn't complain.

Marron lead them up some stairs into her home unlocking the door.

The girls walk in and looked at the dingy home.

They sat on the couch while Marron went to the kitchen "ill make noodles ?"

The girls nodded.

"Shoot I forgot my Car ! And omg my boss is going to kill me"

"Why not get it tomomrow"

"your right "

pan and Bra sure can eat Marron thought as they finish their bowls in seconds. The girls sigh smiling yhen handed the bowl to Marron

"More please !"


	7. 17

The next morning.

She were still in the air Marron and Bra were below her inside whats left of Marrons job. She held the fat stack of green bills Trunks gave her tightly. It was a lot of money. She felt a numb buzz in her ears and body as her fingers loosely let go whipping the currency away. She took a deep breath and landed she saw Bra sitting on an old beetle car and marron arguing with some lady getting in her truck

"You ruined my store I have all kinds of fines and fees now and need construction work done your Fired !"

"No i need this job I have bills !"

The woman slammed the door and drove away.

"What the hell was that ?"

"I got fired"

"Bummer " Bra chimed in.

Marron looked at Bra and started screaming to the top of her lungs and laughing like a crazy person.

Pan landed by Bra who were looking at the blonde girl go crazy.

"Whats wrong with her"

"Her car is shot to shit and shes fired "

"Marron !"... "Hey" Pan called to her the girl didnt even see Pan just kept throwing a fit Pan walked to her and slapped her across the face.

Marron gasp and help her cheek looking at the brunette in shock.

Pan brows roses "are you okay"

Marron paused a moment then answered "okay "

Pan turned around walking away as Marron frown and tackled the girl to the ground.

The blond sat on her back trapping her.

"Hey get the fuck off of me!"

"No"

Bra was bent over in laughs as the girls struggled.

"Ha ha nice Pan !"

Marron grabbed Pans arms and pulled them back making her face fall in dirt.

"Bra get this crazy women off of me !"

Bra was on the ground in laughs at this point.

Marron punched Pans right side of her but.

"Ouch !" Pan screamed And frowned flipping the girl over starggling her holding her hands down.

"What now bitch"

Marron frowned and head butt Pan causing her to lose her grip Pan stood up ready for vengeance when Bra got in the middle of them.

"Hey ha ha ha everyone chill out "

"Now screw that come on marron !"

"Pan no come on shes upset "

Pan breathed through her nose and closed her eyes then opened them turning her back on Marron before she walked away her head turn to the side. "Next time I won't hold back"

Marron huffed grabbing her head closing her eyes.

A week later

Uub sat at his desk reviewing the case against Marron chestnut, Bra Briefs and Pan Son. His agent wanted to bring the women back into custody to the men are pressing charges that they had an altercation with Paloni wanted to grill them and see if their stories change before the department dismiss the charges. He weren't stupid he knew Bra Marron and Pan had to of had an good reason to attack those men.

He picked up the phone. "Vasquez I need you to pick Up Briefs Son and Chestnut at their last known address ..."

That night Karaoke.

Marron were hunched over the bar on a stool next to Bra and Pan. She rode her head up "another roundddd "

The bartender poured her an glass and she took it to the head.

Bras head were in her head bored and annoyed with the bad singing. Her finger were slowly circling the glass over and over. She had been surprised at herself following Pan that day she never thought she be here right now. why didn't she go back, back to her luxury life ?.

Pan stool were turn facing the stage with her elbows cooling on the bar. her eyes were low even though she were sober she were tired.

"Getting fired were not part of my 8 year plan, i don't know how Im going to make it these past few months. Graduation almost here " Marron cried.

"When theirs an will theres a way Marron"

"Oh look at you capsule corp princess your filthy rich and you Hercules granddaughter you guys aren't in the real world You have everything so I'm appalled you left behind everyone that loves you for what ? Attention ? I just don't get it"

Bra looked down then up as Pan looked in Marrons face. There were things she took for granted. She knew Marron had no parents I bet she die just to spend time with them again. "Marron come on look at you your independent and strong I wish I could be enrolled some where being the HBIC but no I was dumb and fell in love and now look at me "

Marron rose her head and put her head in her palm. "Sorry I don't mean to make you guys feel like shit because I feel like shit"

Bra patted her back. "Its okay "

Marron smiled. "It is okay " she rose her hands in the air. "Lets party !"

Pan chuckled. Then an cool voice were in her ear.

"Let me buy you a drink"

Pan looked ahead then smirked looking at him in the eye. "Why?"

"What would you like ?"

"I said why ?" She asked again. "So you can get me daze and butter me up and take me to your home and awkwardly ask me to leave and hopefully hope I don't ask for your number"

He smiled at her looking down then back into her eyes. "No thats not why, I just wanted to buy you a drink"

Pan blushed then smiled "no thank you "

Bra looked at Marron take another shot as Pan chat with some dark and handsome guy . "Maybe you should slow down" she whispered to Marron.

Marron put her hands up again. "I'm just getting started " she yelled and the bar cheered.

Bra rolled her eyes.

"Jerome and Im here with my cousin Daviid hes currently singing everyday Im shuffling "

Pan looked on stage and laughed at the guy then looked back at Bra and Marron. "These are my... Friends Marron and Bra"

Marron shook the guys hand smiling pretty hard as did Bra.

He turn to Pan smiling. "Shes feeling pretty good No?"

Pan blushed his smile were beautiful and his accent. "Ha ha Yeah shes pretty happy"

"What are we celebrating ?"

"I got fired !" Marron shouted with glee clearly intoxicated.

Jermone chuckled at her.

Bra was enjoying drunk Marron and seeing the guy hitting on Pan she guess Pan was pretty she never seen anyone like her but her brother,Jerome was making her see that was not the case. The song changed to reggae after the last karaoke set. They would play music in between sets.

Her eyes happen to look at the entrance and noticed and purple head shinning her eyes lowered in annoyance than nerves seeing those spikes above the crowd.

"Come dance with me "

Pan giggled shaking her head declining but smiling flirtatious at him he was persistent but chill at the same time with Trunks he were so bossy with her. "I can't dance !" She shouted with red cheeks.

"Okay Did I tell you I were an Part time dance instructor "

Pan smiled while lightly biting her lip. "And whats your full time Job eh ?"

"I'm an international Spy"

Pan threw her head back in laughs.

Bra couldn't help but see him coming closer to her and the angry expression on her brothers face.

"Pa Pan" she said in an waring voice.

Pan turn from Jerome to Bra.

"What "

"Theres an hell storm at 8'clock "

Pan squinted "what ?!"

"Now 10 11 12" Bra whispered staring eye to eye with Her ex.

Pan turn to see Trunks glaring at her and Jerome our chairs were pretty close.

"Pan Bra Marron what a surprise" Goten said easy going.

Bra couldn't look him in the eye.

Marron jumped out her seat and hugged him. "Goten ! Trunks ha ha hey guys "

Goten chuckled at Marron "hi marron are you okay?"

"Oh Im fine Got fired but I'm good "

Pan and Trunks were having an staring contest she sharply rose her eyebrow then turn to Jerome. "How about those lessons" she smiled sweetly at him standing up

He smiled back at her and followed her to the floor.

Trunks lips tighten as he took a seat where she had been.

Goten licked his lips at Bra. "Would you like to dance "

Bra looked away frowning nervously. "No!"

Goten grabbed her hand anyway pulling her to the music"Good me too "

They move side to side to the beat not really dancing.

"You look good Bra "

"I know " she said sharply.

"I missed you Bra" she stop moving and walked out the bar.

Goten was behind her. He put his nose and face in her next. Her head tilted sideways taking in a deep breath.

"Bra"

She stop and turn to him with low eyes.

His lips smirked sideways. "Lets go"

Her neck was on the edge of the bed vison blurred nose and lips red from the blood pumping to her face and his body on hers

Trunks was at the Bar still with Marron. He watched Pan danced her small waist moved like she was hoolahhooping and invisible hoolahhoop.

Marron looked around the bar. "Wheres Bar i mean opps ha ha ha wheres Bra?"

"I don't know what to dance ?"

Marron giggled sure.

They got to the floor and trunks just watched her. Her cheeks were rosy and eyes half open. She started doing. The running man and then the robot.

Trunks eyes widen then he laughed loudly

Pan heard his chuckles and looked above the crowd. She frown and went to grab Marrons arm.

"Come on Marron lets get you home"

Marron looked at Pan. "Okay wheres Jerome ?"

Pan looked back he was staring at her.

"Don't worry about him lets go"

She carried Marron out the Bar.

Trunks followed them.

"Let me help!"

"I got it Trunks"

He put Marrons arm around him anyways.

They walked down the street.

Pan paused "wheres Bra?"

Trunks shook his head. "Haven't you noticed Gotens gone too"

Pan eyes widen. Damn it Bra.

Bra.

Her back arch in the bed as he brought his waist onto hers his mouth close to her ear.

"I'm sorry Bra I'm so sorry baby"

Bra was conflicted she wanted cry yell and hold him at the same time. What was she do right now?. No I don't want to think. She held on to him her hands in his hair as she cried. She pulled away and looked at his face.

"Goten! Stop !"

"What ?"

"Stop stop"

He stop moving and stared at her confused. "I can't do this Goten "

She removed from him and went to his bathroom. He knocked on the door Bra had her back to it looking at Marrons jeans she borrowed on the floor and Lucas sleep in his cage"

"Bra come on Come back"

Bra took a fearful breath. "They know I left with you" she whispered

"What ? Bra its okay lets just enjoy this right now then you can leave"

Bra paused the frown grabbing her clothes dressing. She open the door and there he was all handsome and naked. She brush past him he grab her wrist.

"Let go of me Goten!"

"Bra what happen we were already"

"Yeah biggest mistake of my life " she pulled away walking down the hallway.

Goten frown. "Bra ! We can go back"

Bra turned around and shook her head. "No we can't I were wrong about you I thought you could handle it, but you can't" she turn back around.

"I can handle you Bra, I just needed you to handle me too what I can take"

Pan

Her and Trunks stumbled insides Marrons apartment laying her on the bed.

They both stood back up. "So this is where you guys all stay ?"

Pan looked around. "Yeah"

"Pan "

Her eyes met his.

"Can we talk "

Pan closed her eyes. "You already said it all Trunks theres no words that could change what you said to me"

"Pan"

"I don't want to hear it Trunks just leave "

He put his hands in his pocket looking down then up at her and leaving out the door. Pan walk to it locking it.

Morning

Bang bang bang.

Marron shot up in a gasp as she saw Pan opening the door. In came Bra with a very guilt ridden face they paused watching her.

She looked down then her eyes watered. "I really want my fucking dog"

Pan and Marron stared at her then each other.

Knock knock.

Goten walk to his door running late to work. He still had his job even though Bra said she fired him. Last night was what happen he thought he was back in there but then she just shut down. He opened the door to see Pan leaned against the door frame as Marron stood there.

"Can I help you?"

Pan stormed in the home as Goten watch her go into the hall.

Marron stood outside. "Hey can I come in?"

"Oh yeah Sorry I'm running late but since Pans already invited herself in did you want a drink?"

Marron shook her head no. "Oh we won't be long"

Pan walked back with the small pup in her hands.

Goten stared at her. "What are you doing with Luc"

"I'm taking Luc back his mommy" Pan walk out the door.

"Hey!" goten felt the world closing in on him. He ran after Pan and took Lucas from her.

"You tell her if she wants to see our dog shes welcome to anytime, but he is staying here with me!" He shoves us both out slamming the door.

"Damn it!" Pan yelled then smiled. "I never seen him like that"

Marron blushed. "That was a fail we have to get the dog back and Goten was so mad"

Pan shrugged opening her arms. "Come on lets get back to her"

They flew above the city. Pan could see capsule corp from there. She took a deep breath and flew past it.

We landed and walked up Marrons staircase on her door were a orange letter with the words Evicted on them.

Marron snatch the paper staring at. "Oh No"

Pan suddenly felt bad for just staying here. "I can get a job Marron"

"We have 2 days, and schools tomorrow"

Pan looked up at the sky. Something great just has to happen in this shit storm.

There were K-9s surrounding the buildings squad cars and Swat teams.

Boom. Boom Boom. The door flew open and the team grabbed the three woman hand cuffing them.

Pan sat between Marron and Bra.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Pan shut up !" Marron yelled.

"Its true!"

Bra leaned forward to the officer. "Your fired your boss is fired and your boss boss is fired!"

The door open and she came in all smug. "Its okay martinez I got them."

Bra frown. "Paloni !"

"Briefs I told you, you would be back"

The door opened and there was Uub.

"Paloni I got this "

Paloni looked at the captain then to the girls and left.

Uub sat down across from them.

"I have bad news ladies"

They all waited for him to speak.

"One of those men died at the hospital "

Bra eyes widen fearfully.

"What?" Pan asked.

Marron lean forward. "Are we being charged?"

Uub shook his head no. "I'm not there are families who want answers, we are protecting you identities at the moment, but I'm not sure how long that'll last, listen I need the truth I need"

The door open and a woman with dark jet black hair and glowing clear eyes. Walked in she showed her badge.

"I'm Agent diecisete I'm here to escort these woman to our quarters In Tokyo"

Uub stood up shocked. "Let me see your badge!" He looked at it as Paloni was at the door.

Paloni nodded. "Its legit "

"Briefs Chestnut Son!"

Men in all black took there cuffed arms and stood them up.

"You are now in the custody of the federal buracey of Japan "

"Hey!" Marron screamed

Bra was in shock as Pan looked around she didn't like this.

Uub watched as They got on the elevator he looked out the window.

"Captain its fake her credentials her team its all fake !"

Uub panic, "go GO GO GO NOW follow that car !" He barked realizing he just release Bra Marron and Pan into the custody of who knows ?

Bras head hit the roof of the car as they took a dirt road.

"Hey!"

They parked and the woman got out opening their door and started pulling them out one by one.

Marron study the woman she looked so familiar.

"What are you going to do with us?!" Pan ask.

The woman uncuffed Marron then Pan.

"If you want to live I suggest you come with me" she said looking at Pan then Bra.

"Who are you?" Marron asked.

She uncuffed Bra.

"I'm android 17" she said

Causing Bra Pan and Marron all to gasp in shock.


	8. Calling

Marron heard the sirens far away as her vision blurred then refocused on the woman.

"Android 17 was male !" Pan yelled

She shook her head. "No never was I was less developed then 18 always been we are paternal twins".

Pan shook her head. "No Grandpa told me Dad told me piccolo told me!"

"Gero may of been a genius, but when he turned himself into a android he forgot I were a girl and dressed me as a boy"

"Your a lier mom would've Told me !" Marron accused

17 shook her head. "We agreed to stay out of each others lives you all barley accepted her... Marron" she said softly. "You look just like her"

Marron eyes widen then she looked away.

Bra stared at the woman. "You say come with you if we want to live ?"

17 nodded. "Right now we have to lose the red and blues I'll explain everything later"

"Can you fly?"

Pan and Bra nodded.

17 opened her arms. "Come on Marron!"

They all flew away in the air.

"Where too?!"

"The port !" She yelled. "Hurry !"

We landed on a swat boat while a man drove away bumping through the port.

"Where are we going?!"

"Wait till we're safe and I'll explain !"

Marron stared at the woman. This couldn't be a joke could it ?. She have a sick sense if humor if it were.

"What about the police ?"

"Thats all part of the plan" 17 yelled as the boat slowed at the dock.

"Come on !"

They sped walk up the dock into an beach house. Walking in Pan needed answer to what this is. Marron skip to the woman in hug.

"You look just like her Marron " the aunt and niece had tears in there eyes.

"I thought I was all alone " Marron whispered

"Never " 17 said in promise

Pan held out her hand stopping Bra. "Sorry to be a jerk but before we follow you any further who are what do you want?"

17 pulled away.

"Its not about who I am now "

Pan blinked as Bra just still in shock as Marron was emotional.

17 looked them each in the eye. "I want to test you "

Pan brow crinkled. "Test us ?"

17 nodded. "Train you "

Marron noticed the shift in the woman a coldness. "Train ?"

17 nodded.

Bra frown. "Lady we don't know you are you joking ?"

"This is no Joke" she said calmly.

Pan lowered her head. "What makes you think we go with you?"

"To be trained and tested to your limits and far beyond... I want to shatter you and rearrange the pieces... And you all will belong to me"

Marron grew startled.

"Bullshit lady !" Bra yelled. "I'm leaving " she turned around and walked away.

"If you leave you'll walk away a coward, but if you stay with me You'll be mine"

Bra gritted her teeth turning around looking at Pan and Marron. "What ate you guys doing still here ?!"

Pan rose her head. "You'll train us ?"

17 nodded. "In every way"

"Pan" Bra warned.

"I need a sensei Bra go if you want I'm staying"

Bra looked to Marron. "You too"

Marron lowered her head. "Shes all I have"

"Marron are you insane your graduating soon ! Your going to throw it all away for this !" Bra huffed.

17 eyes met Bras. Bra breath was short. "How will this save our lives ?! What about the police ?"

"You'll disappear afterword get out I was a fake official your families will be notified of course they'll come looking for you but they won't find you... What I teach you will save your life"

Bra blinked downward. Then back up at Pan. Damn it this training happy idiot ! She looked at Marron and shes grieving. Bra sighed closing her eyes. "Somethings telling me to leave this behind." A slow smirk itched on cheek and she rose her hand pointing at Pan. "But I be damn if I let a toaster and Gokus granddaughter get stronger than the Princess of all saiyans!"

Pan piped in surprises staring at Bra as Marron eyes shook and she numbed dropping everything for the aunt she never knew?.

17 smirked and closed her eyes. "Good you now belong to me and I'm your worst and complete nightmare"


	9. Dead to you

Splat

Glass broke on the wall in a puddle of liquid sliding down as his rough fingers wrapped around another bottle. He brought it to his lips covered underneath his bush of onyx finding way to his pink lips. Guzzling it down. Taking a short breath then throwing the new bottle at the wall. He grunted in pain and grabbed the wood of the desk so hard it copllased under his palms making a mess of wood, his desktop, pens and paper.

In the living room she On her knees hands pressed together to her trembling lips looking up at the alter at the medium sized picture of her daughter smiling surrounded by candles and flowers.

"Give us a sign dear, where are you"

Crack

She physically winced and jump in fear closing her eyes making a tear sliding down her cheeks followed by more.

she heard a door open and loud footsteps come closer he enter the room.

"Get up"

She shyly opened her eyes looking at him in ghostly state.

"Take it down"

Nothing.

"SHES GONE!"

She closed her blue eyes again. "There were no body "

"They found blood its over !"

There was a pause and he became upset with her silence and storm towards her ripping the picture of their child off the stand breaking it sending candles and petals everywhere.

"NO !" She shriek grabbing on to elbows in fail attempt to stop him. He destroyed the alter while she flung around like a doll trying to stop.

"There " he said

And she dropped to the floor in the middle of it all back on her knees head down. In the middle of the mess weeping looking up to see half her daughters face in a shred. She grabbed it softly.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled

"Its not done" he breathed.

He marched away.

She shot up. "Gohan?" She asked panicked. Her pupils widen upon realization. She ran up the stairs after him. She could here him in Pans room. She twist the knob. Then knocked.

"Gohan!"

Knock Knock"

"Gohan let me in!"

Knock knock

He didn't respond thing only she heard were racked.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

She rose her leg and ki and kicked the door bursting it open and there he was in the middle of destroying Pans room from when she lived there. He looked at her with locked jaw and tight lips in anger. She lost everything all her fight at the moment and walked away.

Gohan took a deep breath looking around. "Videl I'm sorry" he went after her.

West city police department.

Bulma Breifs look Uub in the eye.

"They say our girls died I don't believe it" she leaned forward with tears on the brim of her waterline. "Find them Uub Find my daughter find her!"

Uub nodded in determination and gulit he was the one who handed them over.

Lighten stroke heavily a crossed the sky 10 times in a row causing a black out. Uub grab Bulma shielding her with his body. Once the shaking stop. They slowly got up and walk to the window to see a crack going down the street and dark clouds.

Taking deep breaths they looked on at the destruction.

"What is that ?" Uub asked

Bulma caught her breath.

"Thats Vegeta"

Goten

Move in

Move in

All she wanted was us to live together

Screw moving in!

"I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING MARRIED HER!." He said out loud to no one crying into his bed sheet feeling the bidder hole in his chest suck up air each time breath it got worst. Oh Pans gone too He reached into his night stand and grabbed the sliver handgun. Putting it in his mouth closing his eyes taking a few intense breaths then pulling it out. Jumping over the bed he took the phone off the receiver called his mom. No answer. He then tried Trunks.

"Goten"

"TRUNKS" he shrieked

"What what happen?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT HER"

"Goten calm down"

He cried for a moment.

"Goten Goten"

"Trunks I have my gun"

"Goten no listen don't do anything crazy"

"Their Gone Trunks Pan and Bra and oh god Bra my baby"

Trunks open the front door and jogged to Gotens bedroom he was shaking against the wall and window curtain with the phone and piece of metal.

Trunks walk slowly to him with his own tears coming down from seeing Goten in this startling position triggering his emotions.

He slid down by him putting his hand on the metal and slowly inching out of Gotens tight grip when he finally took it he took a deep breath.

He looked at the gun then laughed bitterly. "This couldn't kill you idoit it could've fucked you up badly but not completely"

Goten grew ashamed then that quickly left.

"My dad already fucking up the city five earthquakes in two weeks I keep thinking Gohans going to go get him, but he doesn't his probably wrecked his damn self..." Trunks laid his head back against the wall looking at Gotens bathroom door across the room. "We should stop him I should stop him... But I don't I don't feel like it I don't want too... " Goten turned and saw Trunks defeated face more tears spilled from his blue eyes down to his chin dripping on to his chest. "My sister..." He said barley over the lump in his throat eyes fluttering lips shaking.

"You can cry Trunks"

Trunks watered eyes and head turned to Goten as his last wall. Finally letting it out.

"Pans last memories of me was... Me being an asshole dumping her"

Goten nodded. "Same"

Uub

He walked in past the yellow tape into Marrons home standing in the middle of the furniture. Imagining Her Bra and Pan living and existing. The CIS team said they didn't survive, they were out of sight and their ki gone, yet he still had an hunch they were out there. Somewhere.

He's phone rung. There was a call from his assistant. "Hello"

"Theres a Vigil for Miss Chestnut some if her classmates got wind to her not having any family they wanted to it.. The Sons and Briefs seem to not have decided if there will be a funeral "

"Yeah okay Rent me a suit"

Marrons Vigil

1992-2016

There was an picture of her smiling. Uub watched. Behind the college kids taking fainted breaths. It was hard to see think that Krillens blood line had stop. Everyone spoke even her old boss at the store. He couldn't except this not until he knew for sure those girls were dead. In his line of work he knew that you didn't have a closed case until you had a body. His eyes began scanning the crowds of people looking for any suspicious.

His eyes caught hold of Trunks and Goten.

"Uub" they hollered. Meeting each other.

"Hey guys "

"Hi" Goten said.

"Anyone else here ?" Uub asked.

"We saw Yamacha And Gotens mom" Trunks

Uub nodded.

"How are you two?"

There was a pause neither man spoke back. Uubs eyes grazed the crowd and he saw her. The women with blue icy eyes and black hair who took the girls. His heart stop and he ran pulling out his gun. "HEY STOP HER"

Pew pew pew pew

Bullets cut through the air as everyone scattered.

"Stop police we have the suspect in the Briest Chestnut Son case "

Pew pew pew.

"Shes on foot turning into the downtown district I need back up!" He saw the money hit the corner and when he did he ran into a blade on his side.

He looked down at the blade in his side in shock then back up into those haunting eyes. "Drop it those girls are dead to you now"

"Uub " Trunks called a ways back

"Shit " She slowly laid Uub on the ground. "Sorry you'll live"

Gotens face was all Uub could see

As "his bleeding was " was yelled


	10. west

Hey guys, this story is my version of the dbz characters x naked weapon which is an awesome martial art movie, but also with some fresh material. If you're familiar with that movie it won't be as harsh.

…

Her hand grabbed the fence of the bridge looking down at the passing cars and hearing the ones behind her.

Pan blinked at the hard concrete surrounding her then up to her left making contact with Marron then looking over her shoulder to see the building on side the highway then back at Marron.

"You're going to miss your mark" Pan told her.

Marron lips frown while shaking her head. "It's too much of an risk I jump really high you know this, but a camera can catch me"

Smack.

Marron jumped as Pan let go of the fence.

Marron saw the small hand on her chest. Then looked up at the blunette in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what if you get cold feet, I'll do it handle the victims and fly by and save your ass"

Marron pushed Bras hand off of her and found a capsule in her palms.

 **Flashback.**

 **The training was tortuous and self reinventing. We had been test in all ways mentally, physically emotionally and we were not the only ones. There were three others. We had found out 17 had access to all of Gero estates and accounts.**

 **Last day of training.**

We were taken in the middle of the night with black bags over our heads and when they too them off.

End flashback

Marron looked Bra in her eyes. "I got it" she turned around and ran down the sidewalk of the bridge.

Pan holding the fence again looked on with a sense of acceptance.

"These cars behind us too many people"

"17 said she would handle it there will be an opening and when that happens you are on" Bra told her

Pan turn from the road looking into Bra's erratic and alert blue eyes, and in them she found confidence and comfort.

 **Flash back.**

 **Pan first saw Bra to her left and Marron to her right. Sasha Brie and Nikki where on the other side of the huge caged fence.**

 **Pan breathed heavily. "What the hell is this?" she yelled looking up at 17 on the stairwell.**

 **Bra was breathing hard with non trusting eyes at the women as Marron was shocked.**

 **"each team will pick one girl to go in first against the other group's pick those two will fight for 10 minutes and the another girl at random draw will go in 20 minutes then another 30 the last two remaining will enter"**

 **"What are we fighting for in a cage?" Marron asked in a holler.**

 **17 simple raised her eyebrows "till the death "**

 **Bra growled. Pan looked over at the girls she's trained against over the years. Sasha was nothing, Nikki an hand full, but Brie was on a whole other level her mixed martial art was impressive she's left me shiners and bruised ribs. 2 years and I've never seen them go down.**

 **"Paper rock scissors "**

 **Pan turned "what?"**

 **Bra nodded once holding out her fist "it's what our fathers would do "**

 **Pan and Bra both got rock and Marron had scissors. Marron ran her hands through her head. "This is crazy ever since we been in here they put us up against these girls separate rooms and fighting each other…" realization hit Marron. "It was always going to be this way... You find me just to kill me? Huh?" she yelled to her aunt**

 **Bra moved her lips without taking her eyes off of Pan. "Marron you're out"**

 **Pan studied Bras face then hands.**

 **Paper**

 **Rock**

 **Scissor**

 **End flashback**

"Get down Pan"

She climb the fence squatting with her feet on the edge and one of her hands back still holding on to the fence and her other resting freely on her knees.

She held on to the fence numbly, and then her finger tips on the cold steel were warmed.

She looked back and up to see Bra smiling down on her holding her hands through the fence. Pan blinked up at her with softens features.

"I give her a hard a time because I don't know if she could do it…I know you could"

"But I haven't "Pan shook her head

"But you would" Bra comfort her.

Pans hand tightens through the fence around Bras.

"Hey Pan I've got you"

Crash

Bra turned and looked back to see and car accident blocking the bridges traffic.

Pan looked at her.

"That's 17 Pan you have to let me go"

Pan hands slip from Bras as she pushed her body off the bridge.

 **Flashback**

 **Bra had scissors and Pan Papers.**

 **Bra cracked her neck to the side and shook her limps.**

 **"Guess I'm first, its Ironic the sons are always first at everything, but dying"**

 **Pans eyes glisten a bit.**

 **"We're not like our fathers Bra"**

 **Pan swung her fist into Bras stomach then ran inside the cage. Bra fell on the ground coughing.**

 **"She cheated I'm first!" Bra called watching Nikki enter behind Pan and the gate closed automatically.**

 **Bra ran to the fence watching taking deep breaths as Marron bit her nails nervously.**

 **Pan waited in the middle of the cage as the girl entered slowly. Pan put her fist up as the girl advance until she was a couple of feet away.**

 **"Rules only martial art moves no Ki just fist"**

 **"Tsk tsk tsk tsk" Nikki purred. "no light tricks for you" she lounged at Pan and Pan dodge her left then right grabbing her right wrist she pulled her body through the air making her hit the floor.**

 **Nikki moaned on the floor then laughed. Getting up with a frown then putting her hands up.**

 **Pan got into stance as well then put her hands up as Nikki punched at her face. She hid her head in her arms the kicked her in the kneecap Nikki fell again moaning.**

 **The metal rattled and everyone looked up at 17.**

 **"Next girl Sasha"**

 **Marron gasps. "You have to stop she's in there by herself"**

 **17 looked on at Pan. "Yes she is"**

 **Marron gasps and covered her mouth.**

 **Bra held on to the fence while watching.**

 **Sasha smirked at Pan then Nikki laughed getting back up.**

 **Pan was surrounded as the gate close.**

 **Pan suddenly felt the weight of not killing Nikki when she had the chance. Why didn't she do it now? She looked between the women. It's too late.**

 **Pan frowned and turned and kicked Nikki back in her knee cap the focus back to Sasha punching at her head. Sasha caught her in the jaw, but the blow to her back surprised she stiffened then ran to the cage wall as the girls were now in front of her.**

 **Pan frowned catching her breath holding her ribs she saw Bra double time a bit. I just have to wait for Bra I just.**

 **Adrenaline hit her veins and she ran and jumped into a split hitting both girls head in the process. The girls fell and Pan fell in a split on the floor. Sasha was down but Nikki? Hopping onto her hands she brought her feet around and Tripped Nikki on to the floor then got to her feet Sasha stood once more. Jeez how much can these girls take? Pan eyes looked at 17 then Bras then Marron. She wants blood.**

 **The gate opened again.**

 **"Bra"**

 **Bra ran inside to Pans side and the girls stood Back to Back.**

 **Bra looked at Sasha. "This is me and your fight now, and I fight dirty"**

 **Pan caught her breath against Bra.**

 **"Are you alright Pan?"**

 **"Yeah I'm fine"**

 **Bra cracked her neck to the left and all four girls charged.**

 **Marron watched the intense fights before her then looked up to see Brie looking dead at her. Bra and Pan had the upper hand if they could just win against Sasha and Nikki we all three can fight Brie, I don't we don't know how strong she is.**

 **The gate whistled and Marron eyes widen. She was closer to the door than Brie; jogging backwards she watched the girl advance on her.**

 **Pan and Bra threw their opponents to the wall and caught their breath.**

 **"Their getting more energy and we're losing stamina Pan"**

 **The girls wiped the blood from their faces and stood back with smirks.**

 **"Something's not right Bra"**

 **"I'm so tired Pan"**

 **"Hang in there, hey I got you" Pan told her**

 **Bra nodded as her eyes blurred watching Sasha approach. "But I'm so tired"**

 **The girls were fighting again, but this time Bra went berserk, and Grabbed Sasha by her hair pulling it back. Sasha moaned in pain.**

 **Marron got cornered and watched the other fights then focused back on Brie. Brie punched her and her body flew over to the right as she moaned.**

 **Bras face was centimeters from Sasha as her hand had her hair and head in a death grip. "I just want this over with 2 years away from my family only to find out this bitch wants us to kill each other"**

 **Punch**

 **Bra threw her weight into the attack. Sasha held her swollen nose.**

 **"Damn you're still going bitch "Bra yelled**

 **Punch**

 **Sasha's body hit the floor eyes closed none moving.**

 **Bra then saw Brie pounding on Marron she ran to her side pushing Brie by her shoulders back.**

 **Pan ran over there too.**

 **They all saw Sasha on the ground twitching.**

 **"Tsk tsk tsk "Nikki laughed**

 **"Bries mines "Pan announced**

 **"Oh I'm honored Pan"**

 **Pan and Brie fight began.**

 **Nikki looked at Sasha then Bra and charged.**

 **Cling**

 **Marrons eyes opened sitting up on her hands she realized she passed to see Pan now fighting Brie and Bra winning against Nikki.**

 **Turning to her left she saw Sasha's body gasping her energy returned and she crawled to her.**

 **"Is she dead?" 17 voiced echoed**

 **"I don't know "Marron checked her pulse**

 **"You better know Marron it's you or her, you or her"**

 **Marron was frozen above the body, but something in the girls pocket caught her eye.**

 **Bra had sweat falling from her head and face.**

 **Nikki was coughing up blood as she attempted to stand. Nikki knees buckled and as soon as they were straight an half saiyan princess charged her jumping mid air up onto Nikkis shoulder with her head between Bras crotch Bra pushed her hands on Nikkis head and bend backwards into an back bend on the floor then to her belly, tighten her thighs around Nikkis head they fell to the floor Nikki struggled against Bras legs as Bra flip herself and Nikki**

 **Crack**

 **Bras legs loosen as she looked at the ceiling from the floor taking deep breaths closing her eyes.**

 **Bries fist hit up Pans stomach breast chess and throat.**

 **Pan moaned in Pan as her back was against the wall. Bries brought her hands around Pans throat. Pan eyes watered as breathing stop and she held onto Bries hands trying to loosen them.**

 **An arm belonging to Bra comes around Bries neck.**

 **"Let her go let her go"**

 **Bra wrapped her other hand around Bries waist pulling her claws away from Pan into the in the air then back on the floor pulling her head down in an head lock then**

 **Snap.**

 **Pan took deep breaths watching Bra. The blue haired women had such a vulnerable look on her face.**

 **"I am my father's daughter"**

 **Pan went to her and hugged her so hard they fell. "Bra it's over "she whispered**

 **"Is it?" Bra asked her**

 **"What are you doing?"…."I said till the death and I meant it"**

 **Marron gasp she wants us to kill each other? After what Bra just did, she was scared.**

 **End flashback**

Pan fell off the bridge straight forward to the ground before the huge white rig caught her landing on her hand and feet she stood up and ran up the rig

Bra now on the bridges edges her hand held the fence and her feet was on the concrete edge extended out as she watched through binoculars.

 **Flashback.**

 **"You or her"**

 **Marron reached for the knife in Sashas Pocket and turn around.**

 **"Marron?"Pan question**

 **Marron frighten held the knife and back into a corner. "Just stay away from me all of you stay away" her eyes fluttered to Bra. "You're going to kill me"**

 **Pan frowned "no screw that Marron us three won't turn on each other never"**

 **"17 we refuse and we will use ki to get out of here "**

 **17 head cocked to Marron. "Marron do you refuse?"**

 **Marron took a breath then threw the knife.**

 **"Congratulations girls you passed"**

 **They stood up confused.**

 **"Passed what?" Bra asked**

 **"This test"**

 **Pan grabbed her face and pointed to the bodies on the ground. "You call that a test?"**

 **17 nodded. "Yes those women are robots their not real, but from watching you three today I gather some useful information about each of you"**

 **Marron swallowed. "So this was just a test what if"**

 **"There's no going back Marron"**

 **Bra grunted. "Screw this I'm going home, this training has been"**

 **"Different? From what you see at home? Because I pushed your limits outside of your flying, energy and brute strength?"**

 **Pan took a deep breath. "What are you testing for?"**

 **17 smiled. "it may seem there are many hidden agendas here, but I have to see how far you can go You three are ready for the field "**

 **End flashback**

Bra

Pan ran to the back of the 18 wheelers rig and slid down. Bra frowned and flew after the Truck.

Marron one of her eyes were squinted while the other was wide open looking into the scoop of an assault rifle. She had her sight on the drivers.

"Don't you try anything?"

Bra landed above Pan.

"I can't get it open!" Pan yelled.

"Okay Plan B you get these assholes I'll get the girls"

Pan flew to the side of the wheeler to the driver's side. She watched the men drive forward then whip lash when they saw "hi boys!"

Bra flew to the wheel base and unhooked the wheel base from the cab and it fell and flipped. "Fuck"

She flew to catch it then brought it to the divers.

Pan punched the driver three times then the passenger twice and drove the cab as the men were unconscious.

Later

The black car drove to the scene stepping out he put on his black shades walking towards there crash. In a black suit and a freshly no Mohawk cut hair he walked forward

There were at least 40 immigrant women and children and 2 million worth of money and Drugs with two guys tied up.

"Who could've done this?"

Paloni walked forward. "Captain Uub these people are from El Salvador, we're waiting on a translator "

Uub nodded. "It seems someone is doing our job this is the 10th incident this year where the criminals and paraphernalia were just waiting for us with a big fat birthday bow"

Paloni nodded. "A Vigilante?"

Uub frowned. "No criminals catching criminals a real suicide squad, anything found at this scene?"

"No these men seem to be working for an local drug distributor and human trafficker "

Uub nodded. "Get a name from the men and dust the truck for prints so we can find out just who these vigilant criminals are! I got to go"

Somewhere Japan

The girls walked side by side clean and dressed for dinner. Sitting at the table next to 17 they awaited to be served. The TV blasted the news.

"40 women and children where saved today by West city police and a Vigilant group in which the police calling anonymous,"

A clip played

There stood Uub in front of the camera with a microphone.

"Do not get anything confused these are criminals not heroes what they're doing is wrong and they should be consider highly dangerous please call our info line if you have any information on these individuals"

"Captain Captain Captain"

Bra sat back in her chair with a smile. "Well Uub is certainly looking good post our deaths"

Pan rolled her eyes "not funny"

Marron sighed. "To me it is I had nobody left anyway…17 all I got now"

"You've got us" Bra told her "because we can't be in contact with our families you're all we have too"

17 walked to the table and took a seat.

"Good job ladies "

They smiled and shrugged as their dinners were being brought to them and they ate.

"Ladies I informed you this will be our last meal together in Japan"

Pan stops eating. "Where are we going?"

"West, Japans not the only country who needs help, also there is activity going on, I would like to monitor "

"What activity?" Marron asked

17 leaned forward "the Japan officials are on to us…we're not just doing this out of the goodness of our hearts there is a path to this and meaning far deeper than anyone of us… the news is Right we are criminals you have one day tomorrow night I want you all to travel to the address I give you separately hid you ki "

The next day. Pan.

She stood a good distance behind a tree watching as the lady sat at the grave with closed eyes. She watched the women for hours until she left. Taking a deep breath she walked to the tombstone. It read Pan Son

Bra

She saw Pan in the graveyard and walked towards her.

"Does it seem real?"

Pan shook her head no. "I choose to save others lives while my family is torn apart that's unreal, seems like something my grandfather or some less selfish person would do not me... what about you is it real"

Bra sighed. "In a way yes, I feel like I did die"

Pan looked from the stone to Bra. "You and Goten, I believed you two could've worked"

Bra closed her eyes and shook her head. "It would never have worked, my pride wouldn't let it, just like it wouldn't let you and Marron leave me in the dust and just like its keeping from running back to his and my family's arms"

Pan blinked deep in thought. "Want to fly together?"

Bra smirked "no Marrons was pretty pissed she had to take a plane! 17 really doesn't want us seen together "

Later

Uub stood in front of a white board with pictures and papers pinned to it.

February 12

Terrorist caught at airport by a tip

March 7th

Elementary kids saved from school bus fire

April 25th

Meth lap bust

July 6th

Plane saved from engine failure

August 15

Japan bay Pirates captured

October 30

Serial rapist caught

December 20th

International hacker caught

May 11th

40 women and children saved from drug lords

It all ran through his head all them had something in common the bad guys we're captured, people were saved and a Tip call was made. It seems impossible how it could be this clean and cut and perfect no casualties and limited damaged. These people were professionals

Knock Knock

"Sir?"

"yeah yeah ?" he jumped uneasy to see Paloni

"You okay?"

"Yeah hey Paloni get me all the tip calls recordings made on these cases"

"Okay "she held a file "oh the test results came back "

"Anything useful"

"Yes and no, no fingerprints, hair, or blood. But"

"But what?" he snapped

"The wheel was damp came back to be sweat"

"No match?"

"Not to person no, but to a gender yes double XX chromosome our driver who hit those men was a women"

Uub eyes widen. "Okay re read the witness and victims statements also give me each of their address"

"You got it"


	11. break lose

I won't really touch on Goten and Trunks for a couple of chapters it's important that I make this kind of T voice over /Uub Trunks and Gotens point of view of things happening back home. It's complicated for all involved they believe the girls are dead, and the girls have to stay away from them. Also with 17 reveal finally what she wants from the girls.

Trunks

Gohan and Dad left without a word. They took a ship without any explanation. I told mom and Videl it were to wish the girls back. We were all fucked up. Videl came to live with us, I actually made her come she was all alone in the house. Mom drank more frequently and cursed my father. She told me one night when she was drunk that he promised to never leave earth again. Me I pretended I had it all together providing stability for these people I have left on this earth, but I was just as bad Hiring brunette prostitutes making them wear her clothes and jewelry It wasn't Normal I knew, but I couldn't stop. I miss her and all I can think of now is the future that'll never be. As for Goten he really just wanted my sister back he was in a deep hole of regret with no hope until one day a women from his past Valise. When her and Goten broke up she was 17 her family whisked her to the best suitor and she was married a mouth after to a man Mr. James Buchannan he came and swooped her up. At first she was unsure but she fell deeply in love with him. A week after their marriage she announced her pregnancy later to find out she was having twins. A year later after that her husband past due to heart problems, blood test were to be done on the children in order as standard procedure to receive their share in his accounts and properties once they were 18. The test came back and the children weren't Buchannan's. Shun by her family and his with two one year babies she gather the courage to face her skeletons. Upon going to young Gotens University with a stroller and her babies she never got out of the car and raised her kids alone, seeing he had made VP at capsule corp. and was courting Bra she felt she made the right choice. Then she saw the news Hercule Granddaughter and Bra Briefs dead.

We we're all there at the table remembering old times when the door bell rung.

Chi chi sweetly answered the door.

The boy Casey was a replica of my dear friend Goten and the girl Cassidy was beautiful so beautiful that she capture everyone's heart before Valise spoke.

Valise walked in with a blushed and her eyes met Gotens who was now standing up looking at his ex.

She looked at his mother then Videl then back to him.

"They're yours" she said softly out to Goten.

Regardless of the dark tortuous pit I was in. Seeing Goten hug his daughter and Son was one of the best things I've seen in my life. The kids gave us hope in this dark world. Goten had 13 year old kids walking around it was still unbelievable to me.

Trunks

Fixing Gotens tie, he could see the nervousness

"The tie is too tight "

"No its not "

"It's fucking too tight!"

Trunks laughed. "Relax man what has you all worked up?"

"She's not just any girl Trunks you know this"

Trunks smiled. "Okay no tie then"

"No tie you're sure?"

"Yes idiot"

Ding dong

Goten gasp "she's here"

He and Trunks went to the door Goten opened it to reveal his daughter, her brown hair and matching eyes blushing and smiling in a white skater dress and black flats.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Casey walked in with his hands in his pocket. "Sup Goten" he told his father "Trunks"

"Hi Casey" Goten told him watching his son carefully then brought his attention back to his daughter. "These are for you"

"Oh thanks" she took them gratefully then sniffed them.

"Uh you ready?"

"Yeah" she nodded

Trunks laughed, the joy stung at his wounded festering heart, but he couldn't stop it no matter how much it hurt, joy still was known to him and he is always joyful around Cassidy and Casey these days. Turning to Casey "plug up the console "

"Goten

Driving with his daughter in front seat, she sat close to the door looking out the window.

It was silence he wished to break it, but what would he say this was all Cassidy idea. Valise explained multiple occasions where the kids would display an enormous amount of strength. She raised them in the country side due to this and home schooled them. Goten had told her and the kids the truth. He was half alien of a warrior race. Valise was in shock, Casey said whatever, but Cassidy asked to know more and to go somewhere to talk.

Goten looked to the right of him at his daughter lounge in that seat. He bought the car just before him and Bra had hooked she was the only Women he had in it. He kept it locked away her perfume still lingered on the seat. It was a strange feeling to suddenly care again. "Hey Cassidy"

She turns from the window to his face. "Yeah umm go...umm yeah?"

"You're hungry?"

She nodded "yes"

"Let's not go out okay, I'll cook for you "

She smiled "okay"

He smiled to looking at her features dad and Pan came to his mind. "You have an uncle "

She piped surprised "really?"

"Yes and umm a cousin she passed away"

Cassidy lowered her eyes. "Yeah I know"

"You knew?"

"no I, I goggled you the night after we first met and her, Videl Son, Hercule and Bra Briefs names showed as well… I didn't even think how you were related to the Satins. I just saw you with the pretty blue haired women"

Goten staggered a bit then made eye contact with his daughter then the road.

Pulling into his garage connected to his loft he parked turned off the engine with the keys in his lap looking at them.

"Nice place"

He looked up at her then got out and went to her side opening the door getting out he swiped an card making the door with an silver handle open walking in the lights lit by motion.

She was in awe at the places design. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to an bar stool sitting her down the making his way around the counter taking off his jacket and tie then going to the fridge grabbing items.

She leaned over the counter under the led light watching him.

"What?" he asked

She blushed then smiled. "I didn't know who you were until recently, its weird "

He began chopping carrots. "I feel the same way; you're already all grown up"

She snorted with a frown "yeah right I'm a peep squeak pint sized"

He laughed. "It's just an phase your still pretty tall, no siayans are"… he paused "at least the ones I know and knew we're never big as an kid"

"Sayian "she repeated then smiled. "Mom use to flip out we gave her such an hard time growing up doing all kinds of crazy things she home schooled us because of our weird powers, I was more open to them then now I just pretended to be normal"

"And Casey?"

"Oh he hated them at first, but now his gotten pretty good at it making the balls of light "

Goten opened the oven and placed the platter of the bird in then closed it walking back to Cassidy.

"Any advice on how to approach him "

Cassidy sighed "Just Show him who you are and who he is to you, he'll respect that"

Goten nodded while leaning over the counter looking at her. She's so smart and mature.

"Where is your brother?" She asked

"Gohans left to space"

"What why"

Goten shook his head slightly in a day dream and slightly still aware. "I don't know truly, but Trunks is dead set on Nameak "

"What's that? Why?"

Goten snapped out of his day dream. "To gather the dragon balls there and bring back…. Some people… they grant you any wish"

Cassidy looked at her father. "Do you love my mom?"

"Huh?" he asked "I "

"My mom"

"We were so young Cassidy, but then yes I did"

"What about now?"

"I she… She took care of you guys, so I do love her"

Cassidy closed her eyes. "Not the way you love Trunks sister?"

She slowly opened her eyes watery catching his.

Goten didn't answer as he thought of Bra, what would she had made out of this? Would she have stayed with him?

"Well I hope Gohan fine the magic balls and get her back, I want my dad happy"

Gotens attention was back on the girl completely. "Dad?" he walked around the bar and hugged her holding her head in his chest. Kissing her forehead he had tears in his eyes as she used his shirt to cry on. "I'm so sorry I missed out on so much Cass, I'm going to make it up to you I promise"

Las Vegas United states

17 had a small shack in the desert prepared for us. Sitting at the fold table under the light each girl watched intensely as 17 laid down a file.

A picture of women with marks around her neck none moving on the carpet fell out.

"Mai pilaf, she was known as South Koreas human weapon until she went rogue , found dead with marks around her waist in her home in Finland necked was snapped 5 years ago cause of death is unknown the case also went cold like the blood in her veins"

Pan looked at the picture then 17

17 brought another file on the table. "3 years ago Launch Bell found dead in her car due to carbon monoxide , not only was she the world's first female world martial art tournament winner, but also an veteran in Japans military her death rule an suicide. Though clearly an suicide the morgue could not explain the markings on her waist and summed it up to self harm"

Bra looked at Pan the Marron

Lastly she dropped another file

"Discovered in her home hung from a door, the strongest women in the world found by her 24 year old daughter cause of death suicide. The coroner also ruled it and suicide and blamed the marks on self harm "

Marron held the picture in her hand.

"Her name 18 chestnut, she was survived by her daughter "

The girls were speechless.

"I told you if you wanted to live come with me, and I meant it some assholes out there is hunting down earths strongest women, what they want I don't know nor do I give a shit I want them dead for what they did to my sister and these women and stop them before one of us is next… I finally have a league on these wankers and its here in Las Vegas Nevada at a casino "

Marron threw down the photo standing up with vengeance in her eyes. "Lets do it "

Bra looked from the aunt and niece to the photos of the women. "I'm down"

Pan nodded with a frown. "Let's wreck these motherfuckers "

Uub

The women at Marrons vigil the blue eyes and dark hair, she was the same who took the girls from the office with the fake badges he had recovered quickly from his wound, but his memory had not. What did she say what did she say?

Waking up in a cold sweat in his empty apartment he took deep breaths. Why was he still dreaming about that day? He was neck deep in cases and the Vigilante group was the priority. He just couldn't forgive himself for handing over those girls. Maybe he should visit Bulma Vegeta Gohan and Videl. There were no parents for Marron. He grunted that damn bitch what did she do with them? At least he could give them and body to put in the ground.

Capsule corp.

Ding Dong

Trunks opened the door.

There was Uub with a dish in his hand. He forced a smiled. "Hey Trunks um I'm here to check in ". He extended his arm out with the dish. Trunks took it unsurely.

"Thanks come in "

Uub followed him in and closed the door.

"Yeah it's honestly store bought casserole "

Trunks chuckled once. "Honestly since we're being honestly I'll feed it to my sister's dog"

Uub found himself not offended but laughing a bit then stopping. "She had a dog?"

"Yeah Lucas well he's hers and Gotens, but Goten needed an dog sister and baby sitter "

That last comment went over Uubs head.

"Is there a break in the case?"

Uub suddenly felt regretful. "No sorry threes not"

"Hmm" Trunks answered. "Find the women who stabbed you?"

"No "Uub shook his head

"Damn Uub you suck at your job "He laughed with a harsh smirk.

Uub felt the strange atmosphere. Maybe Trunks blamed him?

Barking came closer with laughs and running in a girl with a dog.

Uub looked at her and the animal then Trunks. "Who is that?'

"Gotens kid "

"What?'

"Yeah apparently he had twins"

Uub smiled watching the little girl chase the dog the look back at Trunks. "Well I better get back to it, got an shit ton of victims and witness to interview on these self proclaimed heroes"

"Really ha"

"What?" Uub asked

Trunks looked fondly onto to space. "I knew this girl who was once so ashamed her father was the vigilante type "

Uub nodded heading towards the door. "Who it could be a copy cat?"

Trunks looked at him strange then laughed. No one could ever pull off the great saiybamen like Gohan. He thought. "Nah some Humans having fun is my bet"

"If only everyone had an reincarnated human and some saiyans handy then my job would be a whole lot easier "

Trunks chuckled dully. "Or an whole lot harder "

Uub smiled. "Touché"

Trunks closed the door and his eyes leaning against it. It was so hard to pretend, but he must if he gives in to his grief he'll lose it.

Later capsule corp. downtown quarters.

The elevator went straight to the top before stopping. Her black heels went forward one by one to the desk.

"Hi I'm Jade"

"Oh no is expecting you."

She smiled and went to the back opening the door. Seeing the back of his body staring out into the city. Walking forward she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Did you get the clothes and perfume?"

"Yes"

He turns to her and held her cheek. "Your hair is prefect you're naturally a brunette?"

She nodded as he stood now holding both sides of her face with his nose in the crown of her head. "You even got the shampoo"

Goten.

Since he and Valise were associated with such high profile people, news went around that they had children and their story got picked up on a TV show. Goten Cassidy Casey and Valise filmed their unique story and were going to go celebrate at a restaurant. The kids went to wash their hands while Goten and Valise got a table. They asked him about Bra, Pan, Trunks, and pretty much everyone in his family and he kept it honest as he could.

"Goten I appreciate you wanting to be in their lives"

"Of course I do I still hate and can't forgive that you kept them away Val, but thank you so much for coming when you did"

Her eyes shook. "I didn't want to ruin your life"

"Never those are my kids my blood my saiyan blood runs through them Valise, I would've never abandon them or you "

Valise wiped her eyes.

"Mom?" Casey asked as Cassidy sat next to Goten watching her mother.

"I'm fine sweetie"

"Your mother fine Son we're all fine"

Casey swallowed then sat as Cassidy chatted away.


	12. Him

he stepped out of the sphere walking next to Gohan with Vegeta in front of them. Stopping by his companion side. They looked ahead a the ruin and desolation of the planet.

Gohan turn to him. "Piccolo ?"

"There's barely no one here" Piccolo said then closed his eye lids.

Vegeta looked at the sky. "There's a few North "

Piccolo grunted and flew away.

Gohan and Vegeta followed.

Earth

The sliver dress hung effortless off her body with her back exposed tied at the neck and waist. The casino was raging with laughter, shouts, and slot machines. To most she my have been just an sexy women at the bar catching the eyes of everyman wishing to have her, but in reality she an ear piece on.

The bartender stood in front of her.

"What can I get you ma'am"

"Water please"

He smiled. "coming up "

retrieving her drink drank then twirled it.

"Pan Someone's coming" her ear rang as her heart stopped.

Across the street Hotel

Marron sat behind monitors with an headset. She tapped into the Casinos security cameras and there's a small mc in the earpiece in Pans ear. She wasn't the best fighter or had the highest Ki, but she could shoot and she could hack.

Bra

looked at the TV.

"News from japan where the worlds largest corporation Capsule Corp is home to, Cco and family friend of CC Goten son came out on national now international TV to tell the story on how he reunited with his children after the death of his ex girlfriend husbands"

"Bra"

she shook her head and looked at Marron.

"Yeah"

"get an headset write down anything off about this guy and everything he says"

Bra blinked twice nodded then sat down putting on the headset then watching the screen.

Pan

he smoothly stood against the bar a little too close to her. "I'll have what she's having"

an stench hit her nostrils and her nose water as her eyes dilated she knew that smell, that smell well.

she bought it for him Christmas and it had been his favorite ever since Trunks everyday before work after an shower would squirt a once at each wrist and twice on the collar of his shirt.

flashback.

sitting in their bed with her laptop on her thighs she looked at the webpage. He had an towel around his waist by the dresser looking at his clothes.

He is head shot to her sitting there looking blankly into space.

"what's up?" He asked dropping his towel and grabbing his

She focused her eyes on him as he dressed. "you okay last night"... "that big fight we had over something so stupid "

"yeah you were right I should use coasters " He said with ease which shocked and offended her because he clearly refuse to let it go last night after she simply suggested he use one for his beer. He now fully dress walked towards their dresser. He put on his Rolex then took the small blue bottle one squirt each wrist and two squirts on his collar. he scratched his neck then put down the bottle looking at his hands unable to look at her. "You ever think we moved to fast?"

her body had an chill as he said that. "What?"... "Do you ?"

He shrugged then shook his head no. "You can't rush what's meant to be"

end flashback.

I thought he meant me, we was meant to be, but he didn't in fact he meant the opposite of that. After that he made love to me and went to work. Long after he was gone I could still smell him all around.

"Eros " she whispered at the bar.

"excuse me ma'am?"

"Your cologne" Her head turn finally getting an good look at him. He was good looking and built under his black attire. His hair was buzzed cut eyes dark as night and face chiseled and tan.

Marron

"bingo" she said getting an clear picture of the guys face then hacked into the US police data base looking to see if this guy had a past

Pan

"you have an good nose on you, but tell me are you an expert of men cologne or are you an witch"

Pan smiled at him bitterly. "My ex wore it I bought him some"

"Now I'm just jealous I wished an women as beautiful as you would buy me cologne I'd die an happy man"

Pan smirked. "flattered"

"What an stupid man to let you go"

Pan lowered her eyes. "He's the smartest person I know, maybe there's logic behind it maybe he just did not want me anymore, or maybe I was the stupid one holding on to something blindly not noticing he was not happy with me... I could've done more... He spoiled me from the beginning maybe I should've did more"

"where you faithful"

"unconditionally "

"supportive ?"

"I stood by his side throughout his time at college, his drinking problem and throughout him cheating. Once" . She never talked about that she forgave him for that too quickly. She blocked that from her memory, because after he hurt me like that, he never did it again. The thought now burns again as if he did he yesterday.

Marron

Her and Bra looked at each other. Then back to Pan.

Marron cleared her throat. "Pan stay strong get back focused "

Bra shook her head. What the hell. Trunks and Pan were the most private couple she knew she even knew Pan kissed her ass because of Trunks was her brother. Pan was obedient and quiet whenever the two were out together. Trunks cheated?.

Pan

she cleared her throat. "look at me telling it all about myself "

He smiled charming at her "I don't mind at all I could listen to you all day, you have an cute mouth"

Pan blushed as the bartender brought him his drink.

"Pan what's in his jacket an gun?"

Pan looked down she could she an bulge in his jacket he was carrying.

he played with his glass. "so what are we having?"

"H20" she answered

he laughed and she joined him.

"smart choice, an beautiful women in a place like this all alone, you have an name?"

"Lucy" Pan lied

"well Lucy would you mind if me and you could met someplace more intimate "

"what kind of lady do you think I am Mr.?" she ended with an question

"Chokes"

Pan felt an tingling in her spine again remembering those women who died by there neck. Could it be him?"

he leaned in closer to her face. "That's what I'm trying to find out Lucy"

"The Low its an little club in the heart of Vegas be there tonight 9:30"

he drank the water then left, Pans eyes followed him until he disappeared in the crowd. She then took his glass and stood up walking away exiting the casino gripping the Glass. Her eyes looked on untrusting.

"Pan there's two men in black following you "Marron whispered in her ear

Fear invaded her heart as she walked faster.

"Their picking up the pace"

Pan walked faster into an crowd.

"lose them Pan take an right"

Pan took an right and went inside an clothing store.

Marron.

she threw the headset off.

"shit I lost her " she yelled instantly watching the screen. Bra slowly took off her headset standing up cracking her neck.

Marron looked up at her. "wait what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go get her"

"Bra you can't you'll blow her cover, If we loose this guy Chokes we'll lose everything "

Bra cracked her neck again. " Five minutes she has five minutes "

They walked one by one into the store.

"Hey I want no Trouble" The cashier yelled.

they snatched opened the curtain of each dressing room as lady squealed

Pan

she `walked down the side walked going back into an alley rushing into an door. It was an kitchen she ran through the people dressed in white. making it into the hall then stairs.

Bra.

she shook her head "I don't like this Marron"

"Okay" Marron gave in.

knock knock.

both girls looked at the door .

Bra rushed to it opening.

there she was breathing hard.

Pan walked in looking around. "This guy has people following me, somethings not right with him, his our guy I know it" Pan breathed.

Bra closed the door.

'"I don't think you should go tonight alone"

Pan shook her head. "No I'm going I need more information about him"

"Even if he is the murderer, How would he know Pan was strong stronger than the others expect my mom of course"

Bra squinted her eyes. " That's been bothering me 18 was the strongest, how did "

Pan and Marron both thought about it in silence. "maybe He just gets his rocks off by it"

"No Bras right Pan these guys took on my mom let me put it in terms you'll understand, Stronger than a super saiyan"... "Maybe we should go to your dads, Goten and Trunks"

Bra suddenly felt for an Ki should could not find but knew so well.

Pan also felt no Ki of her own father. "Where's dad?"

Bra shrugged. "I can't find my dads either"

Bra ran to the phone.

Marron gasp and ran snatching it from her. "are you crazy ?"

"give me the phone Marron"

"No"

"Marron she's right I need to know about my dad if he is okay " Pan yelled

"Hey I'll do it I'll call them, but you two have to be focus we started this they know what Pan looks like and if they know she's strong they'll want her, I answered my own question absolutely not we cant go to them, bring trouble to your families door is out of the question. Besides you two coming from the dead how do you think that'll make them feel"

Pan and Bra let it go as Marron sighed. 17 said I was the smart one these two jump into action before they think. She said I keep them level headed. I wish she was here she said she had business in Japan and for us to handle things here.

"So Pan you'll go tonight I don't know how we'll pull this off I can hack into their cameras if they have any"

...

The girls all sat in the living room. Marron picked up the phone as Bra dialed the number then pressed speaker.

it rung about three times before answer.

Marron cleared her throat. "hello"

"Hello" Bulma answers .

Bra eyes shook staring at the phone her mother did not sound like her mother. She sounded drained and weak.

"Hello I'm calling for a Mr. Vegeta is he there?"

"Who's calling ?"

"This is Jade from his wireless company its time for his upgrade is he in "

"oh no he is not"

"do you know where he is ?"

"No I don't, in fact you can cancel his plan he never uses his cell anyway " click

Bra looked at the phone. "what does that mean?"

Pan blinked quickly then swallowed. "Marron can you try my house"

Marron nodded and Pan got of the couch onto the floor and dialed the number.

it beeped making and loud noise.

Marron hung up.

Pan nose flared in worry. "try my uncles" Pan dialed it quickly

"hello"

Bra took a deep breath then stood up walking to a back room.

"umm this Is Mr. Son"

"yes"

"Mr. Son Gohan "

"Oh no ha Son Goten this is I'm his brother"

"oh I see can I speak to Gohan?"

"his not in right now "

"do you know when he will be?"

"umm No might not be a while, but when he gets back I'll tell him you called in fact who is this?'

"umm umm" click Marron hung up.

"See their fine"

Pan nodded she just had to believe they we're okay.

...

Pan now had on an champagne dress with an white fur shawl. She walked into the bedroom and saw Bra at the window seal. her head laying on her folded arms.

Pan sat by her and pushed her blue hair out of her face. " I'm sure dad and Vegeta are okay Bra"

Bra shook her head. "I know "

"Then what's wrong"

"When we decided to do this it felt like my old life wasn't stopped completely just paused and everything about it was still there waiting for me to return, but that's not the case. I feel bad about what we did to them, I mean why didn't 17 just go to our fathers?"

Pan looked away then back at Bra. "that's a good question"

"Goten has kids now Pan"

Pan eyes widen "what?"

"it was on the news "..."his and his ex she reunited them in my absence the girl is pretty and the boy looks like him"

Pan covered her mouth then moved her hand. "I can't believe it "

Bra shrugged. "Gotens moved on from me Pan I get it though I'm dead to him"

Pan smiled then look out the window. "when this is over I am take you right to him and he'll come to his senses you'll be a great stepmom and me and Trunks will be friends again and Marron will have family again us" Pan didn't like this something was dying in Bra.

Bra looked at her. "are you ready ?"

Pan nodded.

The low

she walked in as the strobe light flashed on her body every other second and bodies bumped and grind.

"the place is too dark and crowded Pan you have to get his attention if he is there"

Pan nodded and looked around then began to dance.

"oh someone's coming to you"

there was an tapped on her shoulder she turned to see an big guy with sunglasses on. "ma'am come with me please Mr. Chokes would like your company"

Pan smiled and followed him, behind the bar and into an private room. There he was sitting on an tufted velvet sectional. He smiled at her evilly and opened his arms. She walked to him and sat a few inches away.

"You look stunning "

She smiled " You look nice as well are you going to tell me what am I'm doing here?"

"drink first"

Pan watched as he poured her a drink then handing it to her. "No water this time"

she took it and smiled nervously and drank it slow.

they stared into each other eyes. He look so familiar now that she stared at him. His eyes. he lost the contest and laughed to himself taking his eyes off of her.

"Your making loose my composure Lucy"

"I don't follow isn't that a good thing ?"

He shook his head no. "Please dance with me " He stood up and took her hand. Pan followed him as he lead her out the room.

she danced in front of him side by side slightly as he barley moved eyes locked on her body.

Pan swallowed and pushed it further dancing a bit more seductively. he put his hands on her hips and when he did she felt an cloud enter her mind as her heart beat tripled in her chest.

Marron

Her and Bra looked on at them dancing as the imaging grew shaky and noise buzzed. "Shit" Marron barked

Bra turn to marron "what's happening? " The screen went gray

"She's sweating ! fuck we need to go get her"

The low

"jeez what are you doing to me?" He breathed and grabbed her neck then kissing her lips. "I'm suppose to bring you to my boss , but I want you for myself"

Pan kissed him back, Ignoring that little voice in her head. She felt like she was falling down. Wait Boss?

opening her eyes she was now in an hall way he was kissing her jaw and neck. whoa whoa. She powered up and pushed him off of her.

the man flew to the end of the hall crashing into an mirror vase and accent table.

Pan gasp. Gosh she wasn't thinking right. He drugged her. She ran away down the hall running into Bra and Marron. "guys I think I killed him he gave me something"

"Lets get out of here" Bra yelled.

Hotel

"We fucked this up" Bra yelled. Pan was wrapped in towels after an cold shower shaking

Marron sat in front of the test tubes. "we have to wait 24 hours before we know what he gave you"

Pans purple lips trembled as her wet hair hung in her face. "He he said he had a boss and he he wanted me for himself and not for his boss"

"What?" Bra and Marron asked.

"these are the guys"

"but you said you killed him"

"he's not alone here there's more"

"That was our only shot he was!" Marron cried.

Bra grabbed the remote and turn on the news.

"What are you doing ?" Marron asked.

"we're in Vegas"

"yeah so ?" Pan asked

Bra stopped on the sports channel. "Denise Vega and Julie Stanley are fighting in worlds light weight division championship Sunday"

"Strong women" Pan added understanding.

Marrons jaw dropped. "we're going to use them as bait ?"

Bra nodded.

the phone rang. Marron looked at it then answered.

"hello...17?"

"Marron come back to Japan"

"I can't we're on to something her its more than one of them Aunt"

"No you have another mission here in Japan"

"I do ?"

"yes come alone"

Uub

He talked to many of people they all say the same things some magical being came out of no where and beat up the bad guy.

Going to the victims of the recent bust. They we're temporary citizens now. Knocking on the door. A young women opened it.

"Hi hello " Uub smiled showing her his badge.

she step back. "hi" she said in a very thick accent.

"I'm Chief Uub umm I was told you were the only one out if the victims who could somewhat speak Japanese ? Maria right ?"

SH nodded and let him in.

Walking in he sighed grateful he was welcomed but then the conditions of the place shocked him.

"sit" she said timidly.

he sat on the old couch and she followed.

"I told the policia everything I saw which wasn't much I was holding a 10 month old baby girl, her mother died on the raft during birth. I was praying for her praying that she makes it which she did" Maria smiled

Uub smiled "that's so brave of you, what happen to the child"

Maria smile left. "they took her to an American couple adopted her, the other kids are now in foster homes, The men have all been deported most of them was killed by the carteles and the women are all looking for husband for citizenship"

Uub watched the girl his eyes lowered.

"even though its hard I happy those people saved us even if I have to become a wife I have a better life here"

Uub looked into her eyes. "Can you tell me anything about the people who saved you?"

"well there small cracks in the truck everyone one was crying one was brave enough to look through"

Uub lowered his head in his hand it most of been terrible for them.

"Everyone started screaming Ellas ellas Azul Azul "

Uub headshot up. "Azul?"

She nodded.

"like blue?"

"Yes"

"And ella ?"

"She"

"She?"

"Yes they we're saying she's blue"

Uub nodded. The DNA from the crime scene said it was an female. AN blue female? "Um thank you Maria I got to go see you later"

"There might not be an later for me"

Uub stopped then rushed out of the door.

Getting in his car. He cranked the engine as his phone rung.

"hello" he answered

"hey Uub its Goten "

"Hi Goten what's up ?"

"my kids are having their birthday tomorrow your invited"

"oh really I might not be able to make it"

"oh okay well its at my house if you change your mind"

"yeah okay"

Next day.

Valise

she stood from Gotens kitchen watching as he talked to Casey washing the dishes. She stop mid wash watching him from under her bangs. His eyes darted up to her. Her cheeks turn red and she ran away leaving the dish going into the laundry room.

Taking deep breaths she grabbed her face. She was an dumb dumb.

the door open and she gasp turning to see him.

"you okay ?"

her eyes watered and she lowered her head shaking it no. "I'm in love with you Goten"

"Val"

"Don't I know you don't feel the same I just I need some fresh air" She walked up to him and awkwardly pecked his lips and she darted out the room.

Goten stood there. She was pretty. The mother of his kids. He been single since he lost Bra and Pan. Truth is he is scared to let someone close like that again. Him and bra had no fairytale story. It was hot, heavy, childish and addictive and before he knew it, it was over. He had her that night at karaoke he had her in his arms and he let her go. I should've talked with her instead of giving in to desire, I thought we were speaking the same langue I wanted her back and she must of thought all I wanted was a night with her. If only she knew I wanted every night with her. If Gohans out there wishing her back. what then?.

"Dad your friends here?"

Goten cleared his throat and walked out the laundry room.

Uub

he walked into the party with gift bags.

"Hello Uub I'll take those"

Uub smiled at her. "Thank you Chi Chi"

"Nor problem"

Uub saw the twins and quite a few people there.

"Hey its Uub " Trunks hollered.

Uub smiled and walked over to him.

"jeez put that thing away its a kid party "

Uub hadn't noticed his gun was still on him.

Goten joined them he smiled genuine "you made it good to see you"

"hey Goten I got them gift cards and hover boards."

Goten nodded."yeah thanks they'll love it"

Uub. looked at the guys then Videl,Bulma and Chichi. "Its hard to believe we are the heart of the Z team at the moment with Gohan and Vegeta gone"

Trunks laughed. "Ha yeah, the old timers are always ready though and that creep Yamacha keeps coming around " they all looked at him close by Bulma

Goten snorted as Uub chuckled.

"that shit would not fly with my dad around and I will beat his ass if he tries something with him gone"

Uub and Goten laughed louder at Trunks.

Goten looked at Bulma walking towards them, then Videl talking with Casey. "Hey the strangest thing happen to me today someone called asking for my brother"

Uub leaned forward "what ?"

"Yeah and when I asked who was it they hung up"

"strange same thing happen to me they we're asking for Vegeta" Bulma added walking behind Trunks.

"It was his cellphone company though " she shrugged

Uub nodded taking this information in.

"hey Cass you seen your mom?" Goten asked

"yeah she said she'll be back" The teen answered.

"Goten you still have that number?" Uub asked.

...

Coming to you live from Las Vegas were we are seconds away from todays light weight international championship where Denise Vega and Julie Stanley are facing off to determine the worlds light weight Champ the two women are set to enter the ring at any moment. Know. The anchor held his ear.

"this just end neither Denise nor Julie can be found"

Alley Way

Muffled cries could be heard as the blind folded women we're shoved into an trunk.

Tow hooded figures watch from above.

"lets end this together Bra"

Bra watched on as the cars drove away. she stepped off the building into flight and Pan followed.


	13. traps

Trunks him and Goten sat at the dining room table.

"to be honest I'm scared, I just feel like she'll be back Trunks, Bra will be back"

Trunks stared at his friend with pity as he continued

"I mean if you got the chance to see Pan again wouldn't you hold on to her and never let go"

Trunks looked down. "yeah, but Bras not here Goten and you guys split for a reason, wouldn't be the same thing over and over it always is with us saiyans we can never stay one spot forever she'll go on an all-girls finding herself journey again who knows about Bra and Pan" The truth was he tired and succeeded in taming Pan and she was diminished into everything he wanted her to be. Her edge and flame was put out by time he ended it and realized that what was missing. The guilt never ceases to let him forget it either, he took her identity and took advantage of her love for him. He didn't want the same thing for his sister or Goten.

"My dad always came back to my Mom" Goten said shakily.

"Your mom wasn't saiyan and where is he now Goten I'll tell you us saiyan are toxic "

Goten eyes widen as Trunks stood up. "Valise is right her in front of you."

he put a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He felt so numb to everything now. Even if he couldn't be honest with himself he'll tell Goten the truth so he could have a bit of happiness and don't end up like him. The dude had kids a family that needed him. closing the door, he looked out onto his city. He didn't know what his purpose was anymore. He's with hookers almost every night.

Goten

Trunks left and Goten laid his head in his hand.

he heard heels coming forward looking up he saw Videl.

He smiled upon seeing her. Gohan had good taste and until Pan was gone a happy life. Her hair was straightened as she wore a floral dress and black heels with a purse over her shoulder.

"where too?"

"the store then my dad's see ya Goten"

"bye"

Videl  
she walked down the aisle shopping. She was going to cook for her father. She woke up thinking of Gohan. Her husband her favorite guy in the world. She was going to punch and kiss him when he came back with Pan. Her heart was eased with hope of seeing her family again.

Marron

Her hands were at 10 and 2. After flying in 17 had a car waiting for her at west city airport. They we're meeting at that beach house she first took them too.

training had been exhausting. She was always last and bad at everything until 17 put her behind a gun and computer. She felt useless again in their team the weakest, so weak 17 pulled her out? Why didn't I stay it was my mother those bastards killed, but could I kill them anyway? Technically we all never killed someone, those robots we're not real at training, but Bra was the only who killed then, yet even Pan kept getting up and all I did was get my ass handed to me and coward in a corner. I'm a good shot but what's the point. wasted talent is what I am and Bras knows it, but maybe I'm not the only non-killer. Pans never done it either.

Marron parked and walked up the stairs into the home. It was now empty of any furniture.

"17?"

"in the office."

"Marron walked down the hall and into the only furnished room."

17 was there behind a laptop with a pencil in her mouth typing.

"Have a seat my dear niece"

Marron sat as she type on the laptop then calculator.

"I don't understand why I was pulled out of Vegas"

17 continued typing away. "I had a lead from one of bots in Tokyo "

"Tokyo but I thought Vegas"

"I think Vegas is a bust, but Bra and Pan are there right monitoring the situation "

"but we think we found them "

17 sighed. "that's what I'm afraid of these guys are international, anyways I have another assignment for you which is critical if we continue this operation "

Marron blinked innocently and nodded. "What is it "

17 sat back and turn the laptop around.

Marron saw and red number -124,567.

"what does that mean?"

"It means we're broke, everything is gone this house isn't even mines anymore "

Marron eyes lowered. "but I thought you inherited all of Geros estate"

"I claimed it as his child and I was busted they finally repoed everything"

Marron swallowed. "what do I have to do?"

their matching eyes stared into each other's before 17 looked away. "your pretty handy at hacking as we know"

Marron blushed. "you want me to steal some money"

"Yes, for the time being until we catch these bastard and for after... Me and you we could get a place together"

"how much and from who?"

17 stood up and walked behind Marron grabbing her shoulders massaging them.

"stealing 25 million from someone might seem intimidating but I know you can do it "

"thank you "

17 stood Marron up and took her to a full-length mirror "Marron tell me? what is a man's weakest moment?"

"When he falls in love?"

"No when he is climaxing "

Marron gasp.

17 leaned forward to marrons ear. "I happen to know that there is a billionaire in west city who is hiring escort every week"

Marron nodded. "what do I need to do?"

"you need a wig and contacts "

Las Vegas.

flying in the air they followed the car to a tunnel then the highway. they flew above the cars for two hours they drove to a sort of desert ranch with a huge Mansion on it. Pan and Bra watched from the skies as they went into the garage. The sun was setting.

Bra looked at Pan.

"we find the girls and then we take care of them"

"okay umm you get the back and I'll go through the front door" Bra sighed.

ding dong.

the door opened to reveal Bra

"what the hell?"

"hi you kidnapping murderous assholes I'm Bra" She grabbed his head and head butted him. "nice to meet you "

Pan heard gun shots inside the house and she kicked in the back door. She saw maids in there terrified. "Go Go GO leave!" she yelled in English then to the living room where Bra was.

There stood Bra bleeding but barley from gunshot wounds with 15 bodies on the floor moaning in Pan.

"Pretty who knew you was such a savage "

Pan saw him walking forward there he was Chokes.

Pan frown. "who are you really?"

he laughed then his eyes landed on Bra. "My Pan I knew you were special but my look at her " he took a breath of amazement holding his nose as his eyes grew watery. "Your royalty "

"What the fuck is talking about Pan?" Bra asked with her fist up.

Pans eye twitched as her spine tingled and her teeth gritted "how how how do you know my name?"

he laughed. "you just look like a Pan" he slyly smiled

Bra also felt uncomfortable. looking at Pan then the guy. "what is he talking about Pan?"

Pan took deep breaths visibly frighten and losing her confidence.

Bra frown and ran towards the men blindly targeting him while powering up she jumped into air and he grabbed her wrist and flung her through the house splitting it in half. Pan gasp turning as Bras head hit each layer of wall until she fell on the front yard. Her eyes flickered to Chokes Then Bra and the both flew towards her side by side she tried to push him off steady and he grabbed her while flying and kissed her mouth. She pulled away cringing in disgust and punched him squared dead in his face gaining the upper lead to Bra. kneeling by Bra as she held her bleeding head. "Bra?"

"Pan " she moaned with a splitting headache. "he is strong!"

Pan frowned as Bra, Marron, 18 and those other ladies flashed through her mind.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she brought bought both her hands to her side.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" wind blew her clothes and hair back created by energy

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Bra saw the blue white ball grow but the second between her heads and she started to slowly and weakly back away. Whoa Pan.

she extended both of her hands forward."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

she shot the blast through the air straight for his torso and Chokes gasp and brought his hands together

"Rock beam!" he held

the blast quickly countered hers 10-fold. pushing her into the ground as 75 percent of her Kamehameha was now red. she moaned in frustration and screamed from the pressure.

"No Pan! " Bra yelled.

"It's over Pan my dear Your mine and your friend will be claimed as well we've waited years for this " he slithered.

Pans head down arms extending holding not to whatever control of the blast she had left. No, it can't end no like this.

"KAIO KEN!" she yelled gathering the boost energy. "times 2!" her whole body turn red as her Kamehameha blue streak over took his red blast.

Chokes gasp before he was hit. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

the blast sent him shooting up into the air.

Pan collapsed to the ground as her whole body tingled in pain and her heart was a hammer.

Bra crawled to her smiling. "you did it Pan you did it!" Bra looked at her she was out cold. Bra laughed and turned laying on Pans back staring at the sunset.

"We're like fucking Thelma and Louise "

Marron.

her electric blue eyes were now covered with brown plastic and her hair now covered with a black wig. Her leg shook under her trench coat as she got on the elevator and the doors closed with two C's on them. Taking a deep breath, she looked out the window as the city grew further. The door ding then open. She walked forward into the office It was greeted by a sectary. "Hello go on in " the lady smiled.

Marron walked forward looking back once then opened the door.

The office was massive there was a lounging area, a bowling lane, desk. bookshelf's, and statues. The most noticeable thing was the open sky and city below.

He sat on the edge of the sofa. with his back towards her. His lavender hair hanging.

she said nothing only her heels clacked until she was a few feet behind him.

"Can you come here?"

she walked slowly forward until she was in front of him. His eyes studied her she blushed.

"Can you take off the coat"

she did so and in an instant, he lights up.

Marron was nervous but it clearly works. The champagne dress Pan was sweating and dancing in she had on.

He stood up walking forward grabbing her face and kissing her lips backing her up.

Las Vegas

water was splashed on her face. as sirens, could be heard far off

Pan smiled. "I could use some energy "

" of course, you can have some of the little I have left "

Bra sent her energy to Pan and she sat up.

"you called the police?"

"yes "

"Did you find the girls?"

Bra gasp. "no" they both looked at the half ruin house"

"are they in there "

crash

something came down into the home both girl's fears return as they slowly stood up walking into the rubbish.

on the kitchen towel was chokes.

He's still alive? How? Pan thought looking at the gaping hole in his stomach but what she saw next injected fear into her heart and the gasp to the right of the let her know Bra saw it too.

Laying on the white square tile was a blooded tail it wiggled then his eyes flashed opened.

Both girls gasp in fear as he coughed up blood.

West city Capsule corp.

He was kissing her neck lips and face as his hands crawled all over her body. His hair was damp and sweat was falling from his face onto hers. she looked up at him in shock. Her body was reacting to him. She let herself go for a few moments for the last 3 years finally. Her parent's death,17, Bra, Pan. Her eyes flash opened as he put his hands in her underwear.

"Pan" Trunks grunted lowly as his other hand went into her neck and up to her hair. her real hair. she blushed as more sweat fell in her eye it stung and she winced as he continued to touch her wiping her eyes for a few seconds. then feeling his fingers on her body, she blushed more as he kissed her lips.  
her eyes were wide open in fear.

he opened his eyes and a red tint came to his cheeks as he jumped up in shocked and embarrassment. "Marron?" he yelled

Marron gasp looking at him in a panic.

his embarrassment was replacing with something else. "How are you alive?"

prick

she stuck a needle into his neck and his body fell limp on top of her.

she grunted and pushed him off her onto the floor.

"Sorry"

with his last moment of consciousness, he pressed a button on his desk. An alarmed blasted throughout the building

she reached into his pants and grabbed his wallet then ran to his desktop. she types his credit card information and hacked into his bank account and extracted 25 million moving it to the account 17 told her to.

"West city police Open up"

Marron gasped and ran to the window as the door flew open. There stood Uub with his gun pointed and she jumped out the window breaking the glass.

Las Vegas.

Chokes was saiyan

He coughed for a few seconds then laughed with blood on his chin.

"where are the girls?!" Pan yelled.

"ha ha ha your really adorable "

Bra step on his tail. he barked and jolted upwards. "SSSstop stop"

Bra let go. "Your saiyan?"

"and so are you blue haired beauty"

Bra looked over at Pan. "Why why did you kill those women why! how did you defeat 18? where are the girls?"

"those girls are long gone by now probably somewhere with a tail around their waist"

Bra gasp as Pan covered her mouth realizing what happen.

"Pan?"

"ha ha you still don't get it Princess, the tunnel we switched cars"

Bra eyes widen then she frowned. "we who's we?"

"you me her us"

"when did you come! and why?" Pan yelled

he lost his composure in his laughter, "what's funny is everything played out perfectly ha ha ha ha the two highest power levels on this earth are now gone ha ha ha oh Pan your running out of time"

"Dad" Bra whispered

"OH, THATS YOUR FATHER?" Chokes asked

"how did you know me? " Pan screamed.

"we knew about you for a while being who you are, but her " he turns to Bra. "she's new to me the hair really throws you off"

"Pan he knew we we're following them why did? it's a trap?" Bra screamed

"what does that mean I'm running out of time?"

so many questions where going through Pans mind right now. How did she not know they we're being tricked?

"Somethings not right Pan" Bra said

"let me let you in on two little secrets, my full name is Artichokes"

Pans stomach gave out in disgust making her spit up on the floor she wiped her mouth. She kissed this man. "I'm half-brother of Raddzit and Kakkorot "

Bra face was twisted. "sicko"

"you have no idea and here's your last clue Pan, why don't you go into the den"

Pan looked forward there was a few rooms untouched by the mess she walked forward.

"pan don't go it's a trap"

"I think you better Go Pan I got a feeling the den is where you want to be" Chokes mocked

"shut up" Bra yelled at him as Pan walked forward.

"shit" Bra walked behind her the sirens where closer now. "Pan we got to leave"

"Pan"

Pan walked into the lamps where still on in there somehow and there were 8 computer monitors.

in black and white, there was a chair and a woman in it with long black hair and blue frighten eyes. a gag was in her mouth someone walked forward and broke the woman's finger then took off the prisoner's gag.

"PANNNNNNNNN!" the mother shriek

Pan looked up and saw she was being video tapped.

tears feel out of her eyes. "Mommmmmmmmmmmmm" she cried

"Pan I love you I love you and your father please please help me"

Bra gasp. "what the fuck" she covered her mouth as her eyebrow twitched and unseen men slapped Videl across her face.

Pans eyes stayed on her mother.

Strong women.

Her mother

is a strong woman


	14. String puller

Then

The wind blew her thin blue locks back as the sun set in her blue eyes and her slightly dry lips were pinker then before.

She sat across from her father on their wide luxurious balcony.

In his sight far off was Goku youngest brat wearing expensive garments while talking to his own son as if everything ere okay.

Vegeta s face tensed.

"What" fell from his daughters lips with an knowing smile. "You look pissed dad"

His eyes immediately focused on what was in important to him most leaning forward he grabbed her neck moving the blue locks out the way.

"What ? " she pulled her neck from her father.

"Bulla "

She rolled her eyes knowing every time he said her name in Vegeta he had something usually upsetting to say.

"Yes"

"Are you serious about that boy"

Bra smiled then looked back at Her brother and Goten focusing on his white smile as him and Trunks laughed. She turn back to her dad. "I'm happy, I just can be a bit of a bitch sometimes I just want it... I want us to see each other and it be understood we'll be together forever, without having to say anything " she sighed grabbing her head. "I know it's early but I want him to belong to me "

Vegeta sighed too then laughed. "He's a good match Bulla "

She looked at him shocked. "Dad you hate him"

"I hate his stupidity, aside from that I know he can protect you, when I can't "

Bra smiled then it left. " I think I'm going to mess this up dad and I think he thinks he will mess this up "

Now he sighed "has he tried to bite you ?"

A light pink tint came to her cheeks. "Dadddddd"

His cheeks now bright red made him put up his hands in defense. "Not like that ! Bra ! Oh I'm out of here !"

He stood and ran away.

Bra stood up and reached. "Why would he bite me ?"

Goten and Trunks turn towards her she blushed and waved then ran away as well.

Vegeta stop behind a tree and peeked at his daughter rushing inside the home. His eyebrow rose. As he lay back against the tree then turn to left of him looking at his son and Goten. Surly the idiot was in fact an idiot but if he had any Sayian balls he would've bit her?. Vegeta saw him talking goofy and he cringe then looked at his son who was also courting an descent of Kakkorot. Had he bit his woman Vegeta couldn't believe he acknowledged her as his son women but the crazy annoying brat flame went from forrest fire to fireplace after being with his son. Trunks had of bit her ?. They been together longer. Vegeta frown at Goten from a far

Now

Her eyes flenched as her mother head was still slung left from being slapped by that man.

Her hand reached out to the screen shakily as her lips trembled the room started to spin as the sirens got closer and her mind went blank. "Don't hurt her" she whispered lowly.

"She's not in this " Bra cried

"Yes she is so are you and so is she "

"We we can fix this make make it right" Pan shouted looking from her mother to the hidden man.

"Yes we can Pan, but i want to test you your abilities and your loyalty"

"There yours I'm loyal to you just let her go"

He laugh for a bit. "You know what I learned Pan over the years being in earth and even before coming here is... that creatures will say anything when their frighten "

"What do you want from me ?" She yelled

"I want to know what your capable of... I noticed some of the strongest power levels are gone excuse if one of my comrades bother you in their absence"

"Bother ?" Bra asked

"There's two of you now yes my friends will be active"

Pan didn't care what he was talking about at this point. "Just tell me what do you want from me ?"

"I'll send you three text messages each address will have a different girl one address holds your mother the other two will be the MMA fighters rule is no help from your strong friends "

Pan closed her eyes sucking in the tears and the pain of everything. She will save her mother. Opening her eyes back she nodded. Looking at her mom her demeanor soften. "I'm coming mom"

"Hey!" The mans voice shouted as if he were an demon making Pan Bra and Videl jump grabbing all of their attention.

He grabbed the chair Videl was in and threw it behind the camera with her in it.

Pan screamed. "No mom are you okay?" She grunted then walked to the screen eyeing the man. "What's the fuck your problem? Is my mother okay?"

"You were not paying attention to me Pan"

Her hands landed on the screen as she breathed heavy. "Show me your face you coward "

"You'll see soon enough"

"Hey!" Bra hollered."how will you text us?"

"Your running out of time oh and you can't kill chokes"

Click

He was gone nothing but a buzzing grey screen.

Pan slowly back away from the Tv then turn and storm out the room.

Marron

She fell through the sky with glass all around her. "Come on ki "she raised it a bit but couldn't control it and fell on top of a car. Moaning in pain she heard honking and commotion going on. Standing dusting the rut out of her hair and body she began to limp away into the alleys of west city.

Uub

Trunks had invited him.a He didn't have much of a love life and honestly he thought a night of fun in the biggest building of the world would be a good idea.

Walking into onto the edge of the window he was met by an cold breeze looking down not seeing an knew it was a risk but he believed he saw Marron !. No it couldn't be her but who else could jump out the window like that ! He turn and looked back at Trunks who could do this to him?. Walking back onto the elevator he called it in exclaiming to keep it private and to see medical help to Trunks. Walking outside the tall building he knew it was an matter of time before this made news. He sighed and turn into the car she fell on and the trail of blood on the concrete he stopped breathing then followed it.

Bra

She followed Pan walking back to the smashed living room above the dying man. He held out an phone.

Pan snatched it as he still smiled slyly.

"Pan " Bra said full of sympathy and panic. "They have your mom"

"I know Bra "

Beep beep. The phone in Pans rang once she open it and there was an address Bra walked forward next to her and read it.

"That's in Tokyo " she said out loud. So far in Japan. She saw the men chokes still bleeding out."what about him should I do it just say it I will kill him"

"No " Pan shouted "he has my mom I don't want to piss them off"

Bra huffed. "But it's all his fault!" She screamed

Pan grabbed her shoulder looking in her blue eyes. "I need you Bra I can't do this alone I need you to be level headed and I need you to think right not because if I start thinking about what's happening I'll mess up And I know it my mom depends on me on us right now"

Bra swallowed the hate she had for this man and nodded.

"Lets go Tokyo "

Both girls stood apart slightly and flew away.

Trunks.

He woke up in his office feeling like he had an terrible hangover. There was people in scrubs here. He jumped up away from the men touching him.

"Hey what the hell"

"Sir I think you were hurt you need to come with us"

Trunks gasp then looked at the wig on the floor, and went with them.

Bra

It took hours to reach Tokyo Japan. Bra could see Pan trying to hold it together.

They flew right in the middle of Tokyo busiest street.

There was cars and people everywhere.

"What now ?" Pan asked

Bra could see the stress on Pans face. "Um um call him"

Pan nodded and dialed the number.

"Hello Pan Im proud no outside help "

"No just me and Bra "

"Good real good "

"How do I find this address "

"That's your job Pan "

Pan grunted "let me speak to my mom"

"No you have an hour and 30 minutes left "

Click

"Errr"

Pan grabbed her head.

"What he say"

"We have to literally find it"

Bra froze then Remember what she had to do even though she's shook. "Um gps "

Pan nodded and grabbed her own phone 17 gave her a while back they type the address in and ran following it.

Marron

Held on the side of the tunnel in a subway catching her breath raising up her shirt she saw an huge piece of glass sticking in her side. She gasp in a cry and pulled it out then threw it the cut started to sting she looked at it and it started to glow blue healing itself freaking her out.

"What ?" She asked herself feeling where it had once been.

Clink

She turn around and saw cuffs on her wrist then turn and saw Uub.

"It's over Marron your caught "

Marron eyes trembled. "I I'm not Marron"

"Yes you are "

She frowned fuck it and broke the cuffs off and started to run and he grabbed her by her shoulders putting another set on her. She frown again and kick him in his middle then took off up the tracks. Powering up as an train came closer. Jumping on the top. He stood up and followed her as she jumped in front of the train onto another running away.

"Hey!"

Pan and Bra ran into the first address it was an old department store.

Bra broke the window and the alarms went off.

They ran inside. "Mom?" Pan called.

"Videl!" Bra shouted

Running through the empty isle.

Mmmm

A moan could be heard.

Bra looked to the middle of the store and her eyes widen. "Pan look"

Pan turn and saw an womanly figure. In a chair tied up.

They ran up to her and snatch the bag off. It was a blonde women whimpering with closed eyes.

"It's not her" Pan whispered and calling him again.

"Yes"

"We we found her where's my mother"

"She's at the next address "

Click.

Beep

The new address came Bra called the police and the too followed gps.

After 20 minutes of running at their fastest Pan stop and soon did Bra on an empty street.

"Bra this doesn't feel right "

"It is Pan will find her and it'll be over"

Pan shook her head and called him.

"LET ME TALK TO MY MOTHER "

"No "

"Now how do I know she's alive ?"

"Fine "

...

"Pan" her heart shattered hearing the small voice.

"Mom im coming Right now to you just hold on"

" I lo-"

"That's enough " click

Pan grunted

Bra grabbed her hand and they both began running again.

Beep beep

Pan stop "the last address?. He sent early why."

Bra read it and put the address in her phone and compared the zip codes.

"Your mom and the girl is in the same direction"

"Maybe we should send this one to Marron " Bra suggested texting it to her

Marron

She saw and split of two tunnels she wen in one that was pitch dark as she heard his footsteps.

"Awe fuck where she go"

Buzz buzz.

She hurried and grabbed her phone seeing the message an address followed by save her. She gasp.

"Got you"

His heavy hands rested in her shoulders.

Marron looked up in his eyes.

"Your coming in for questioning"

"Where you been all this time ?"

She lowered her eyes.

"What happen to Bra and Pan ?" He continued

She kept her mouth closed and he took her arm dragging her up the tracks. He used his phone flash light to see.

"Your just not going to talk are you? We've been in this subway are you hungry or something ?"

She stop walking and he turn to her flashing his light in her face she squinted a bit.

"A mans weakest moment is when he is climaxing"

Marron study Uub and walk closer slowly.

"You okay ?"

Marron walked closer with her eyes lowered. It's the only thing holding me. back her eyes slowly rose now only a few inches away from each other. She could she him sweating and his police mood was crashing.

"What are ?"

"It's hard "

"What ?"

"Being an girl without an father "she said and kissed his lips. Uub shivered still resisting pushing her back a bit.

"Can I tell you a secret "

He looked at her confused and she didn't give him a chance to respond.

Holding her head between his hands. "This will never work"

She kissed him again and he kissed her back.

She heard the train coming and she took a deep breath gathering energy in her left plam

Raising it she held the yellow think saucer pulling from his lips looking into his eyes she apologized.

"Sorry"

She threw the destructo disk down the tunnel he gasp looking at her the. The disk as the train got louder.

He powered up and flew after it. The blast headed straight for the the train. He powered up and flew past it catching it in a tackle falling on top of the train and then eventually off.

Marron ran up and out the tunnel onto some over grown grassy land with rusted tanks and iron was just laying about she could see an high way and in front of a city. She looked at her phone at the address while walking passing up a sign that says welcome to Tokyo.

They ran back to where they started in the middle of Tokyo downtown. They notice Bras location was in the same directions as Pans almost completely. Pan ran in the wind seeing where she was going the tall pointy A shape tower. She's seen it before In Paris with Trunks and even in Las Vegas.

Pan stop breathing as she stared at it. "I'm headed there "

Bra eyes widen at the massive tower then lowered her head.

"Pan I'm turning "

"Okay "

"I'll met up with you right after I promise "

Bra turn and left towards an smaller building.

Pan ran into the park just before the tower.

Mom I don't know if your here or if this is someone else, but I trust Bra. Pan closed her eyes then re opened them.

She stop right outside the tower then under it seeing steep steps and began to climb.

Bra she took a left looking back at the tower it was right there if Videl is in there I have to get her. She ran closer to the building only to be stop by an clothed figure punching her in the gut she double over losing all the wind out of her then the stranger threw her by her chest on to her back. She frown gasping trying to get back up but was kicked in the causing her lay on her back as blood squirted from her noise.

Her vision blurred as she coughed blood. "Who are you ?" She got out trying to stay wake they figure said nothing only grabbing her hair and pulling her by it in the alley.

Bra screamed trying to loosing the death grip he had on her.

Completely taken advantage she thought of Videl and the girl they needed her" God Nooo" Bra stopped screaming and watched the sky as her blood stain hair covered half her vision.

The dark alley lite up yellow.

"DESRUCTO DISK"

Bra head hit the concrete and she looked up to hear an manly shriek and to see her blonde friend. Standing there with an serious face after throwing her attack. She ran to Bra picking her up throwing her arm over her shoulder. Walking her out of the alley.

"We have to get out of here that man could be anywhere I got him I just don't know were if it was strong enough"

Bra still had blood in her throat and was coughing heavily. "Pan" she could barely get out.."tower " she pointed

Marron sped walked with Bra towards the pointed structure. They were in the garden.a

"Wait we have to go back " Bra said finally her coughing eased. "Videl" Bra pushed Marrons arms off her balancing herself.

"Go back ?"

Bra pointed behind Marron turn and saw where they just left.

A loud boom could be heard as the windows broke and fire spewed from every crack it could. Car alarms were going off from blocks away. Marron and Bras bodies had flew a few feet back landing on one another.

Pan she jump seeing an explosion behind her. Her eyes tremble as she walked up the iron structure. Looking up she could hear a mumble.

"Mom?" She called

"Annnnn" she heard muffled.

Pan ran faster up the stairs there was no rooms until the mid point of tower it was just her and stairs.

"I'm coming mom"

"Pan hurry !" Videl cried

Pan was almost there she could hear her mother cries barely.

She's there Pan she's right there. Just one more one more step.

Pan looked up and could the glass room wrapped around the middle of the tower she could see Her mother pressed against the glass floor shivering with an bloody dry lip.

Pan eyes water and shook. After seeing her mom she then noticed the black boot.

She gasp as the man got down on the glass smiling sparkly next to her mother. His head was covered in a hood but his face was very very tan. Eyes deep and dark sunken into his sockets.

Pan study his face long and hard before powering up and bursting through the glass.

The man now held Videl by her neck in a corner away from Pan.

"Give her here !"

The man was smitten staring at her.

"Beautiful "

She frown. "Let her go"

"Pan you seem to not understand how rules work but you'll learn soon enough yes you will"

"Help me Pan " her mother breathed short of breath.

"I did everything you asked now let her go "

"I don't think I'll will seeing you've called one of your friends to help you"

Pan eyes water as panic adrenaline ran through her veins. " no one has help"

"Yes your allies the officer "

"Pan" Videl said faint as she grab her chest.

Pans gasp. "Uub is not helping me I PROMISE I I didn't know he was in Tokyo please I swear to you"

"Pan this is not how Trust works and I'm afraid you have to learn your lesson"

The tears spilled out her eyes. "Just take me instead LET HER GO!"

The man smiled. "LET HER GO?" Okay he grabbed Videl by the head and broke the window holding her outside.

Everything stopped in Pan as watched everything happen quick seconds as Videl screamed terrified

"I'll LET HER GO!"

Pan saw her mothers head leave his fingers tips and her foot took off forward as her arms reached. She Passed the man pressing her foot on the window seal and turn to his face fully and close.

"Take you I will Pan soon"

She jumped out the window flying the fastest she every flew in her life

Splat

Pan eyes shook as her mouth fell open in a cry.

Bra and Marron were running towards the toward when glass broke flowed by the loudest bang and splat.

Bra stopped looking up to see Pan paused the air close to the ground.

"No!" Pan shriek.

"No " Bra repeated and ran "No No No no no" she stopped and saw the pool of blood on the concrete.

Marron covered her mouth and nose visibly shaking and crying.

Pan flew down to the puddle. "No Mom " she gasp while crying gentle touching the mess.

"Pa Pan wee have to go" Bra heard the sirens. "We we have to"

Pan grab the circle golden bloody band then dropped it. She then rested her head and hands on the concrete then began Banging it over and over making herself sink deeper into it.

Bra grap her arm and tried to pull her away but Pan wouldn't budge. "Marron help me !" She cried.

Marron began pulling Pan to and the three ran away.

Then

Pan sat in the car she was just suppose to get the capsule and go, but...

Trunks leaned down and into her door.

"Pan you grew up"

She blushed. "Oh um year that what happens when years go by"

"Sure does I see"

She blushed again.

"How old are you now?"

Pan eyes blinked up at him "17"

He smirked to the side. "When do you turn 18?"

Now

Trunks sat in the hospital with and IV in. They had to flush out whatever He was pricked with.

He turned on the TV and saw there was an explosion in Tokyo.

"The Tokyo tower communications center exploded as of there's one body that has been found but officials are saying there is an tremendous amount of blood and broken glass at the actual tower of Tokyo. The government is not sure as if yet if it is an terror attack.

Trunks eyes widen. What the hell was going on today. First an crazy ass prostitute who drugs me and steals money now Tokyo is in shambles.

Buzz buzz.

"Hello"

"Trunks!" He heard followed by loud train.

"What who is this Uub?"

"Marron she's alive"


	15. What they seem

Gohan

"It was Terror they killed 75 percent of us and used the dragon balls to make wishes " an Nameikan breathed

"That's why we hid from you "

"Did they say who they were ?" Gohan asked

"No just they were really strong "

Porunga floated above them and spoke in a foreign language.

"Wish to bring back Pan Bra and Krillens Daughter " Gohan yelled

Piccolo spoke to the dragon.

His eyes glow red and he spoke

Piccolo gasp. "It can't be done !"

"What why not ?" Vegeta yelled

Porunga spoke again.

"They're alive " piccolo yelled.

Gohan eyes widen and shook.

Bra

They fell into the cheap Hotel room. 17 had let them in.

"What happen ?" She asked while looking at the window.

Pan was crying hysterically as Bra laid her on the bed.

Marron was in the corner crying with Her face covered.

"What happen?" 17 asked again

"Marron!" Bra yelled "start a bath !"

17 watched as Bra pulled of Pans blood stain Pants then went to the bathroom and watched as Marron cried before it. 17 sighed and went to turn on the water. She went to touch Marrons shoulder and Marron shoved her away and ran away.

Bra pushed Pan inside the small bathroom in her underwear and put her in the tub which soon turn blood red. Pan slipped in under the water as Bra pulled her up.

"Go check on Marron I'll watch her"

Bra nodded and walked away then went outside. She saw Marron by a pillar and she went to her.

"Marron ?"

She was visibly trembling. "I I can't do this anymore "

"What ?"

"I I can't "

Bra frown and grabbed Marrons by her shirt and slammed her against the pillar.

"You already are your mothers been killed Pans mother has been killed there's a target on your mother fucking head And mines and Your aunts and Pans so get the fuck together Marron go get her some clothes "

Bra let go of her and walked away.

Pan

She sat in the tub holding her knees as the whole in her heart was gapping at the lost of her mother replaying everything over and over again.

17 sat by her on the tile floor.

"I understand if you want to call your uncle, these guys are taunting us woman let's see how they fair with the men maybe we're in over our heads"

Pans lips twitched as she turn and looked 17 in the eye. "I want to kill every last one of them myself"

Bra listened outside the room holding the knob of the bathroom door. The door open and in came Marron with a bag.

She walked forward and passed up Bra walking into the bathroom.

"Uub seen me "

Goten

It was his weekend with his kid. He had them twice a month. Valise was on the way there.

Knock knock.

Goten smiled and went to the door and opened it. He saw her his beautiful daughter and his shy son.

They hugged then walked in the home. Valise stood by the door with an polite smile.

"Hello "

"Hi Goten "

"Umm you want to come in for a bit "

Valise smiled. "I "

Whoop whoop

They looked and saw two squad cars outside out came two officers walking up to him.

Valise turn and back up into Goten.

"Sir are you Goten Son?"

"Yes why ?"

"We're looking for Gohan Son is he around?"

"No not exactly why are you looking for him?"

The police held up an plastic bag with a gold ring with blood on it.

Goten eyes focused on it.

Then

Gohan and Small Goten were at the mall.

"Which on do you think she like?"

Goten looked on at the cases and pointed to the plain gold one

Now

"Oh god is Videl okay ?"

"We can't discuss this in front of the children sir"

Valise nodded. "I'll take them "

"Thank you valise"

"Come on kids "

They both walked out with their mother while saying bye to their dad.

"Goten please call me if you need me"

Trunks

He pulled up to the diner and got out walking straight inside he walked closer and saw the Mohawk man sitting down.

"Trunks"

"Was it just her ?"

"What ?"

"Did you see... Bra or or Pan ?" His asked as his eye twitched

"No just Marron"

Trunks sighed covering his face then taking a seat. " it wasn't her Uub she's dead"

"She's not she talk to me I had her in my custody she talk to me she came on to me "

Trunks eyes lowered as he thought about kissing that women in his office. He saw the contacts move he thought it was Marron too.

"She spoke of Krillen too"

"Wait she said his name ?"

Uub shook his head. "She said it was hard not having dad then she kissed me"

Trunks lean forward holding his chin in his hands. "It could've been any blonde hair blue eyed girl who lost her father"

"She stole money from you"

"Well Everyone needs money" Trunks stop himself. "You need to find her if she's real or not find her so we can know"

Uub nodded noticing Trunks dark red eyes. "Are you okay"

Trunks shook his head no. "Videls dead so is my ex and my sister and my dads and Gohan are gone Uub I'm. Not okay"

he stood up

"Videl Gohans wife ?"

Trunks nodded once and left.

Valise knock knock.

She opened the door and she saw him his face was lowered and pulled him inside and closed the door watching him in the dark she awaited for him to speak. He never did she took his hand and lead him to her couch and gave him a pillow and blanket.

A week later.

Trunks

His mother and wept Goten and the kids were here as well.

Trunks watched as they lower the casket. He closed his eyes Gohan doesn't know.

After the service Trunks saw Goten heading to the cars.

"Goten wait "

Goten closed the door behind his son and walked back to Trunks.

"Dude I'm sorry about Videl I don't get who would do this to her"

Goten didn't look Trunks in the eye. "Me either "

"How are you how are the kids taking it ?"

"They're confused they want to know why"... "guess I'm they same " his eyes shot up to Trunks. "More than half of my family is dead or in space somewhere Trunks something's not right something's not right at all"

Trunks blinked a few times in a row as his jaw clenched. Should he tell Goten about Marron ?. He think he saw her?. No he shouldn't when Uub told him that's and he remember seeing her, he had hope maybe Bra would be with her and Pan. Goten walked away getting into the car and driving away.

Then

His mother had thrown him a party to meet future clients and what not. He was dressed in a clean cut suit. Sitting next to his mom reaching for a drink she slapped it away and he sighed. "I'm going to the bathroom" he stood up and left walking randomly through the grande room. He spotted Bra and Goten by balcony. He smiled and went to them. "Trunks your sisters says she can bench press more than me "

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Come on what are you doing here with her let's ditch this crap"

Goten smiled. "She's pretty wasted "

Trunks head turn and he saw her standing there in a white cocktail dress. The mid belly corset was covered sliver lace flowers with straps handing on her arm off the shoulder. The skirt was icy white hanging like a blossom rose.

"Yeah take take her home for me "

Trunks told him while holding on to his shoulder looking him deep in the eyes.

"Sure okay" Goten said grabbing Bras hand.

Trunks nodded and walked away towards Pan. She awaited nervously holding on to her clutch. He walk passed her towards the hall not before throwing his blue electric eye her way with his eye brow almost touching his hairline. She gulp and followed behind him into the hall. He stood there as she met him. She looked down as her hair fell in her face.

"I'm glad you... could make it"

She blushed and looked to the side as her shoulders awkwardly rose. Before she knew it his hands were on her side and his forehead on hers.

She gasp looking around. "we can't been seen together" she whispered and gasp in an airy voice his lips grazed her neck and she gasp again as he backed her up into the wall. She moaned. "I'll get you in trouble "

He took her hand and went into closet. They pause for moment and she blushed.

He grabbed her again grabbing her neck and face making her nose point towards the ceiling his lips captured his and her body began to tremble in his arms. Her eyes were watered as she kissed at a slower place then him. She moan into the kiss as his hands went up her skirt and held on to her bottom. She pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Trunks if anyone found out I'm underage "

"I don't care " he said using his leg to trip her backwards onto the carpet. She gasp as he lay on top of her and captured her lips again with his hands to the side of her completely mounting her. He kissed into her neck then then breathed away. "This time I'm not stoping Pan. "Her eyes widen.

Now

Trunks shook his head. She was 17 then. What was he thinking. Everything he risk that night. For what ?. For her no that was for me. She was beautiful and strong and I wanted her desired her lusted after her.

Then

She worked at an clothing boutique close by her grandmas house it's been a week since the party. I contemplated and contemplated on just letting the silence speak for itself and ignore her but I found myself driving to her job. I watched it for Hours until it closed. I stood outside by my parked car next to hers. When she saw me there was shock then anger.

"Hello" He said Cooly

She ran her finger through the strap of her bag on her shoulder blinking away from me.

"Get in Pan "

She looked at the ground not saying anything.

"Please" He asked sincerely

Her eyes looked up at his then she walked around to his car getting in. Her head was still down as he Got in.

He leaned forward looking at her. "What's wrong ?"

Her chest started heaving. "Nothing "

He grabbed her chin and rose her face to look in his eyes. "Pan"

She pulled her chin away then ran her finger through her shirt collar. As tears jumped out her eyes. "I can't breathed "

Trunks grabbed her elbows and tossed her into his chest and held her. "I'm sorry I haven't called you" he kissed her head. "Please speak to me "

"You you just can't do that with me and disappear "

Trunks heart clenched. What was this I care ?. "I'm here now with you " I whispered into her hair

I care ? I care about what ?. Her chin rose from his chest and her black eyes blinked up at him.

His heart skipped beats as fear followed. I care about her.

He grabbed her sitting up pressing her bag against the wheel. Holding her tight. "You all mine Pan I'm not letting you go"

Now

I took cared of her and I loved her. Her dad kicked my ass. Then years flew by I found myself shopping for a ring and bought one I was late getting home that night saw an note that my dinner was in the oven I ate showered and climb in bed I watch her sleep like an angel for and hour then. I got out of bed left her note to meet me for lunch Tomorrow and... I broke up with her. She thought she was pregnant she wasn't she ran off with my sister Then she died. Why did I leave her why did I get with her in the first place ?. Why did we stay together so long ?. Why did I cheat on her ?. Why didn't I just propose to her ?. So many questions I have now. I still don't know the answer too. Questions such as if she was alive now would things be different and When Gohan brings her back will I take her back in my Possession. There was three things I were stuck on.

Doing right by her

Doing what's best for me

And my feelings it seems the three can never be cohesive.

Pan

She walked into the room the morning sun was shining through the blinds. Her tired eyes looked to the bed and took steps to it on it were her dried blood stain clothes she pick them up and held them close to her chest with her right arm then headed towards the door closing it as she step outside. Going forward she go into the awaiting car she put her head on the window as 17 drove along with Bra in passenger and Marron long side her.

Bra

Her blue eyes looked into the rear view mirror to see Marron then Pan.

I'll kill every one of those Saiyan on Earth. She promised herself.

A month later.

Goten were at capsule corporation. He was having dinner with Valise and the kids tonight. His office phone rung he ignored it. Then his cellphone ring. He saw the name it was Bulma.

"Hello"

All he heard was cries.

"Bulma are you alright "

"Goten we... they found Bra they found the girls "

Goten pupils dilated as the hairs on his chest stood up.


	16. Strange things

Then

She walked in his house with Channel bags.

"Sweetie "

"Goten Goten Son" she called for him in her sweet voice. walking into his room she seen him at the mirror buttoning his shirt.

"Babe"

"Hey Bra"

Bra dropped her bags on the carpet"Your going back to work"

"Yes"

"You just got off at 9 "

"Yeah well your mother needs me to drive the Brinks it's just a little over time pocket change "

Bra sighed. "You don't have to always do what she says"

"Im living for the first time away from my mother I'm making love to the woman of my dreams. Your mothers my boss I need the money. I'm Making the most money I ever in my life right now Bra im pretty older than you and that's just pathetic at my age to live with my mom her doing my laundry and cooking for me...I'm thinking long term and maybe you can't think that far because you could wipe your ass with diamonds "

Bra frown. "Asshole" she sat on his bed and laid down she watched the ceiling for a few seconds then got up and walked to him fixing his tie. Then holding his neck and kissing his lips weakly. She pulled away with her head resting on his nose. "I don't know how to stop myself Goten"

"Huh ?" He asked her concerned

"These past three months since we got together I've I can't... I need you so badly "

He rose her chin up and made her look in his eyes as he smirked at her slyly "You need me ?"

She frown at him with a blush as he laughed.

He stopped himself before she got really mad. "I need you too, you make me want to push myself and get off my mothers couch and take care of you... before I couldn't ask Trunks for anything but you told your mother to hirer me and since then things have been great... and it's not just the job Bra I'm frighten by"

"By what ?" She asked softly

"How much I love you regardless of your stinky attitude... " he grabbed both side her cheeks "Bra I'm in love with you" he shouted full of aggression and insecurities. She noticed his fearful black eyes and red tint all over his cheeks.

Her eyes shook. As her lips slowly grin victorious and she tried to stop smiling like a idiot by asking him "You love me ?"

He blushed and nodded. As his eyes shook side to side. "Yes "

She closed her eyes as her heart swirled in her ribs "I love you to Goten"

Now

Goten

He walked into the room to see blue hair sprawled out on the pillow her neck was patched up In a plastic gown she was sleeping. The happiness she was alive was quickly replace with sadness as he fell to his knees. And laid his head on the bedding hiding his mouth in the sheets next to her hands as his eyes droopy slid slowly to her face above him.

30 days ago

Marron

she watched the building from an high rise. She's been watching the building for a while. It was an Hot spot for martial artist. 17 told her to watch for anyone being suspicious. Watching through her scope she seen many people go in out nothing struck a nerve. Placing the gun down she slumped against the window. She wanted done with this after avenging her mother and Videl hopefully she could start over with a new name new country with her aunt and get away. We bought a safe house and two apartments. With the money I stole from CC. We knew we knew there was at least two of them the one who had Videl, and the one who attack Bra. Marron rose the scope and looked through it again up and down the street. A black car was Park at the end.

Marron kept her eyes on it.

Bra

Her and Pan we're at the safe house. Marron was out there.

"Maybe we'll have to get this over with and use you as bait Pan they want you "

Pan nodded.

A loud ring rung through out the house Bra and and Pan got up and went to the laptop.

Bra smiled. "It's 17 " she answered and saw the women's dark hair and glowing eyes smile at them.

"Hey where are you"

17 smiled "at the apartment having a drink why don't you girls come over I invited Marron but she's not answering me"

Bra smiled "sure we're on the way"

"Yeah see you soon" Pan smiled at but.

Bra and Pan put on their coats and headed out. The apartment was in walking distance of the house. So good hey strolled together under the moon light.

Bra took in the night. "It's beautiful "

"What ?" Pan asked

"The night "

Pan sighed heavily. "Yeah"..."I can't imagine my life without you Bra" Pan grabbed her hand.

Bra held her hand and squeezed.

"I feel it Pan"

"Feel what?"

"The burn for revenge I can taste it in my mouth I know I won't rest until this is over for what they did to you and what they did to Marron"

Pan stopped and hugged her.

Bra hugged her back then pulled away and smiled.

Pan looked in Bra the eyes. "Thank you"

"For ?"

"Following me that day "

Bra smiled. "I did it to partial to make Goten wonder and also because you were important to him I wouldn't let you go out on your own and get stronger than me"

Pan smiled and looked up they were already at the apartment homes. "Lets go"

Bra smiled "call Marron"

Marron

"Hello "

"Come have a drink with us at the apartment "

Marron smiled noticing the black car was still there. "Ummm Okay just for a bit I'm on the way where are you guys"

"At the apartment"

"Okay see you in 30"

Bra twisted opened the the door and on the bar were to full glasses of wine.

Pan closed the door and they took a seat at the stool. There was a note.

Bra took a drink and read it.

"Went to get another bottle enjoy" she read out loud.

Bra smiled and handed it to Pan.

Pan read it and took a drink of her own glass and rested her head on her fist. She sighed and took another glup as Bra finished off her glass.

The girls chatted as the minutes slipped away.

"I have to pee " Bra announced. She got up and left to the hall.

Pan sat there she noticed an full bottle of wine on the kitchen counter in front of the bar she stared at it confusingly but thought nothing of it. She swiveled in her stool and saw an vase of flowers knocked over on the coffee table. She tried to move her legs and she couldn't her head fell as she her glass tipped over and fell crashing on the floor.

She stared at the red liquid as her eyes trembled poison?.

Her mouth drop heavily. "Bra!" She called

Then an hand gripped her neck tightly from behind snatching her backwards and hauling her into the hall then bathroom she saw Bra slumped on the toilet with her pants around her ankles pan knew she had also been drugged.

The intruder picked up Bra by the neck too and turned us both to face him.

His face was hard and boney hair point in spikes. He smiled at us then sniffed my neck

Pan cried as Bra breathed.

"Would you take a whiff of that " he said then looked at the Blue haired girl and sniffed her deeper and longer. He dropped Pan hard on the floor in her face all she could she was Bra legs try and kick out of the death tight grasp. "Don't hurt her" Pan breathed

Bra

She laid on her back looking up at the man. Eyes fearful as he took off his Pants and brown furry tail wrapped around her waist as he trusted inside her hard. She close her eyes gasping as he rode her body gripping her hair tightly in his fist he licked her neck then sunk his deep fangs into her veins. Pain emitted from her neck spreading through her body like venom.

Bra eyes dilated as she gasp and arched her back as the man did not stop.

Pan cried against the floor only able to see the Mans and Bras feet moving as the rest of their bodies were in another room.

Bra eyes were looking deep in the mans as he moaned and pulled himself away digging his hands loosely in her hair.

"You'll know"

He dressed himself and left.

He passed and watched Pan in the hallway he smirked at her then left out the door.

Pan twitched her fingers moving her palms flat on the floor and pulled herself "Bra ?" She cried as she pulled her whole body weight she saw Bra past out on the floor her pants and underwear were gone and her shirt rose up her belly Pan could see burn arounds Bra waist and torso she was also leaking blood from her neck.

Pan eyes watered as she cried. "No !" She fell next to Bra and balled her eyes out.

"Pan?"

"Marron help her "Pan yelled

Now

Her heavy lids open slowly. Her eyes looked around and clouded seeing him.

"Bra"

Her eyes couldn't contain it they spilled over as her lips twisted in disgust as her perfect past stood before her. Their relationship was shaky but when it was good it was so good. "Go" her small voice broke. "Goten"

He got to his feet and hugged her leaning over in the bed. Her hands could barely clutch him back. Regardless of herself hatred burning her nose, prickling her skin and ringing in her ears

Pan

It's been years and she's face to face with him his face red eyes leaking tears power level going up and down. She sat in the hospital chair looking away from him in his weak state she was not use to it. Her eyes were sunken but wide with trauma and shock. The corner of her eyes were dry and cracking she couldn't cry anymore but she would have episodes of trembles and vomit would rise in her throat burning like acid to her esophagus. There was an head in her lap. His he screamed into it with anger and frustration. Helpless rage spilled from his cry so much so he bit her thigh. My hand was limp by his head I couldn't comfort him. I couldn't but my finger through those locks and raise his head up and tell him it'll be okay. I was not the same women I had once been. Not after all I've seen and lost. Last things were far from okay. He rose his head rejected whilepulling himself and sat next to me grabbing me in a hug. My heart pierced and I let him cradle me. What's wrong with me why am I'm so stiff his sister was brutally attack so why am I'm shell shock is it cause. Her eyes twitched at the thought

"I'm focusing more my career

This is childish

This relationship is childish "

Feelings I buried are resurfacing

I watched as their feet as The squeak of the wood creak creak creak creak he moaned creaked creak Bras breath were deep and slowed.

Pan grabbed her head with both hands as her teeth gritted and sweat appeared on her face. She began pulling her hair.

Goten

He held her face gently in both his hands still leaned over on the bed. Rubbing her cheek with her thumb. Her eyes were closed tightly.

He remembered his interaction with Pan.

He hugged her as he barely made it to the hospital he couldn't see Bra and Bulma told him nothing and Trunks well he went Vegeta crazy near capsule corp. Goten didn't know why then

"Pan "

She pulled away from him and covered her face. He could see her crying into her palms trying to hold it together.

"Pan what happen to you how wha what ? " he grabbed her shoulder

The instant his hand touched her blade her shoulder dropped reflex away from his palm

Goten looked at hand floating where her shoulder was once before she took it away. His eyes traveled up to see gritted teeth crazed angry eyes and a twisted shaky nose. Her eyes blazed into him as if he was an enemy.

"Pan ?" He asked surprised

Her Her face turned more malice directed toward him. Darkening her features.

"You... you forgave him your friend you didn't beat him up or even lecture him you let him off Scott free, after he broke my heart into a trillion pieces. "

Goten jaw was drop as she still gave him the Death Star. She's mad about me I did nothing when Trunks dumped her. He felt guilty and upset by what she said ,but whatever she experienced was fresh and he had to hold his tongue.

She was physically in better shape but who knows how mentally she's injury and plus with all that someone's has to tell her about Videl in fact she hadn't even asked about her.

"Pan are you okay what happen ?"

She frowned and walked forward looking him in his matching eyes. "Why do you value a man so much who's nothing but made you his side kick "

He watched her walk away as nurse desperately asked her to go back to her room.

I shoved off whatever Pan was talking about Bra... Bra was hurt.

Bra

The man I thought about everyday was right her in front me and all I could feel was that bastards venom in me. The whole room went red and he appeared next to Goten with that same smirking face. Bra grabbed the rails as her chest heaved and the man stood behind Goten.

"Bra what's wrong Bra !" Goten voice yelled in the redness room in front of her as he looked back to see what her eyes were fixed on.

Bra jumped and screamed only to see the room return back to fluorescent blue and it was only Goten.

Goten

"You okay what's the matter ?"

Her limbs were shaking so was her head Goten looked down and saw blood seeping through her gowns on her stomach. He rose up her gown to see pink fresh scar bleeding as the gauze were soaked completely.

Bra sat up on her elbows to see herself she cried on sight of that mark she seen it before.

"Nurse !" Goten yelled.

They patched her up as Goten watched. How does this happen ?. Who did this to her. How is she here right now ?.

Trunks

"Can you how Pan ? Your energy was gone "

" I had no idea "..." that this is what they wanted torture maybe or even death but what they did to Bra... they done it no one else picking us off one by one for that to do that"

Trunks felt time stop after she said that he let go of her. "They ? Who ? Who did this to Bra ?"

"I don't know " Pan admitted

Trunks looked at her. He had so many questions so much rage, but he had to tell her something first. "Pan"

She still didn't look at him only regretfully away.

"Pan look at me"

Her dry eyes twitched in his direction with all her strength.

"Videl died "

Her lips twitched as her eyes moist over and she covered her face with her hands. "Where where is she ?"

"Satin city graves "

"How" she barely got out over the knot in her throat. She knew how she was there. Why was she still pretending why did she go off on Goten why is she unable to be real with Trunks ?. Why do I want to be away from him.

Trunks didn't say anything.

"That bad huh ?"

"I'm sorry Pan"

"And my dad ?"

"He left earth.. with my dad I don't know why we guessed to wish you guys back. Did they wish you back ?"

Pan looked down and stood up. "I have to go"

Bra

The only memory she had of him was him attacking her and she yearned for him. More than anything right now.

"Goten where's my dad ?" She asked

Goten sighed. " he left earth to wish you back is that how your alive ? How did you guys die ?"

She didn't know where to began and quite frankly she didn't care to at the moment her soul was empty.

"Bra can you explain to me, you won't talk to the police your mom Trunks or your doctors you have to tell us how"

He realize she wasn't going to talk about it. "For the record I would love to live with you"

Her eyes shot to his. She could see them cloud over. "When... when your better I'm going to carry you out of here and never let you go again"

"We didn't have enough time I was always working "

"You love your job Goten"

"These plenty of jobs only one you"

She winced in pain holding her waist. "Goten where's Pan?"

"She's been in the waiting room fighting off doctors and nurses. The police came to talk to her and you, but you were out and she was out of it Bulma assigned Trunks to guard her since she be flight risk if she ran away... Uubs on a plane here he's been investing gating something in Tokyo he order his colleagues to wait till he got here to take Pan into custody and talk with you"

"My my mom?"

"She was here all morning the press is crawling everywhere three briefs in one hospital ones back from the dead mean even the news helicopter was here"..."my brother wished you back that's the only way but how did that lead you..." he stopped himself closing his eyes hard and his lips twisting. Letting go his lips in a big sign he changed the subject. "Your mother is currently transporting all patients out of this hospital and renting it out she said she'll be back"

Bra eyes watered. Videl came to mind and 18, but seeing what happen to Videl was just brutal. "Did she say when ?" That man that saiyan that monster who could she want him more than her right now.

"Goten you find me something to eat"

"Yeah sure what do you want"

"Anything "

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead with his hand in her hair. His lips lingered on her head. "I have something important to tell you Bra not right now because, but soon... things will be different now"

Bra knew he was talking about his children. When Goten left so did her strength that man consumed and suffocated her. She needed him and she didn't know why but got damn it it hurts!

Pan she stood above the patch of grass and the headstone. She got on her knees and sat there staring at her mothers name and years. That was it gray hard stone and grass that's all what was there no closure no coming to terms just grass and stone.

" I figured you leave the hospital I followed you I was suppose to stop you and watch you but you needed this "

Pan stared at the stone.

He came crouching down next to her.

Pan looked up into his blue eyes as his purple hair hung in his eyes. "Forget the break up forget everything I said to you be with me... Marry me "

Pan eyes widen as her chest sunk deeply. Her eyes lowered to her moms stone.

He grabbed her face. "You don't have to answer me right now but it'll be over it'll be just me you and Bra and will be more than dating but family"

"Why now Trunks?" She asked him lowly

"I thought a lot about my life these years without you and I've been waiting a long time for my fathers return and since they wished you guys back that's two wishes, they must of stayed longer to wish you guys out of other world to earth. Before now I honestly thought he was never coming back because of Bra. Anyways Everyone seem to be leaving out my life it was an empty feeling... I need you I need you more than ever and what just happen to Bra I don't know how I'll get over this without you and don't tell me you don't need me because I know you do"

"Your proposing to me without an ring ?" She smiled softly

He smiled back at her. "Will make you say yes "

She shrugged her shoulders.

He stood up. "Go back to the hospital when your done Ill meet you there with an ring "

Pan watched him jog away and her smile slowly faded she turn to the headstone holding it with both hands then kissing it.

Sometime later

Paused putting her hair in low yet tight bun she then flew up Landing on the window seal bringing her hand back she punched through the glass and jumped in pushing the plastic curtain back to see Bra.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds then she rushed to her side Bra sat up as Pan grabbed her in hug.

"Where's Marron ?" Bra asked in Pans hair.

Pan shrugged and pulled away hand the black duffle bag she had crossed over her back Bra black tights shoes and a hoodie.

Bra put them on.

"Don't worry about that lets just far from here"

Bra shuddered at the Pain as the fabric of the clothes rub against her wounds but it was nothing to the constant thought of him.

Pan headed towards the window stepping out into the sealed she reached out her hand seeing all the reporters and media on the ground level made her uneasy.

"Hold on " Bra shouted and limped to her bed on the side table were a dish with a pen and paper. She wrote something down then tooks Pans hand.

Pan held her as soft as she could flying through the air. An loud noise could be hear rotating over and over.

"Shit it's an helicopter they noticed the broke glass"

Pan lowered Bra down on the ground on the street and the girls rushed through the side walkers.

Pan

Nothing, not her mothers death, not Goten , Not her dads absence, not Bras rape, and not even Trunks ring could stop her from raining down on these bastards she was going to kill them her not Trunks not Goten not Dad but her and she knew Bra felt the same. There was no time to grieve for what happen it was time to act.

"now we know what they want" She told Bra

"Did you get a good look at him?" Bra asked

Pan blocked away those images and thought of him leaving he smiled at her. "Yeah"

"Is he the one... Videl"

"No that's not my mothers killer"

"So that makes three enemies the killer the other and Chokes if he is alive "

"There could be more" Pans voice sounded far away as Bra eyes sunk again widely and the whole world grew an red tint. Her eyes looked desperately around to see if he'll show it was just faces of civilians he wasn't here but ever since she's been having these... visions or whatever he always been there.

"Bra south city " an deep voice whispered in her ear.

Pan am all the other people disappeared she was somewhere else she could see an building.

"Bra there could be More " Pan repeated stopped

Bra snapped out of it looking at Pan with frighten confused eyes.

"What's the matter ?"

Bra shoulders shook. "I don't know what he did to me

"I feel like an power cord is plugged into me connecting me into... him and I need to follow the cord to find him"

Pan grew confused. "What ?"

"I need to find him it's like he's still here invading my Bra and my privacy. In my thoughts in my blood his just in me somehow ?"

Pan looked worriedly. "Maybe your just still traumatized "

"No no this is different worse than what he did "

Pan grabbed her mouth. Then looked around. "Let's keep moving "

The girls trotted further and further away into the crowds.


	17. Mind games

Guys I have so much plan for these lady's and I know LVR4Trunks-4-Vegeta is always there reviewingThanks I really appreciate it. Others who love this story please please review I'm not thirsty for reviews I just want to know who's listening and what you all think. Thanks Panobessedbrat for the review as well. Happy to know you guys are out there.

Pan had went to sleep. I tried to explain it to her she just thought I was traumatized. I left we were waiting on Marron to come.

She took deep breaths as the phone rang. An ambulance could be heard far away. She looked back barley anyone were out this time of night holding onto the booth.

"Hello" an small sleepy voice answered.

The girl took a few moments relishing in the voice as her blue hair blew in her face.

"Hello ?" The voice repeated.

Bra swallowed her dry throat while looking over her shoulder every two seconds in paranoia. "Mom" she said quick and fast eyes scanning every inch of the street.

"Bra sweetie Bra where are you honey "

"Mom "

"You not well you need doctors "

"Mom I'm I'm fine don't worry about me okay "

There was an pause

"I'll never stop thinking about you baby or worrying "

Bra closed her eyes choking up a bit. "Mom... mom" she whispered

"Every day every second until you come home baby just come home to me "

Bra eyes fluttered as her heart broke. "I love you mom "

"I love you sweetie just come to me"

She took a deep breath. "I love you so much bye "

"Bra wa-" click

She hung up in her moms face closing her eyes she leaned into the phone taking an long deep sob then a big breath. Opening her eyes back she cringe when the red tint came back.

Snap

"Bra"

She could hear him like he was right in her ear.

"What do you want ?" She ask walking forward filling some invisible gps in her soul."

"My mate "

Her eyebrows twitched a bit. "Mate ?"

"Yes we've mated "

Her feet moved on the concrete slowly as she talk in reality to herself no one else could hear her phone line it were only inside of her.

"What does this mean ?"

"Bra stop"

Her instincts and reflexes to his voice made her stop dead in her tracks as an train on an rail flew past her. The red tint was gone but not the voice

"Ah ah you have to be careful your life is not your own"

"What does that mean?" She asked as she absent mindlessly walked on down the block.

"You belong to me " he said with malice

Her eyes water. Resolve did she have any?. Fight it Bra fight it. She told herself as he went quiet.

"What's your name?" She asked out Loud waiting a few moments before asking again. "Hello?! Are you there hello"

Honk!!!!"

She gasp shaken as the 18 wheeler passed her up in the middle of the street. Her body shivered from the chill of the night.

"Where are you?" She whispered looking around waiting for sign. She remembered laying under him He said "you'll know "

Looking around she saw closed shops turning around and around they all looked the same until an red light that said "Hotel " caught her eye. She stopped and followed it. Walking through the glass door. The lobby was abandoned. She walk deeper in seeing an elevator opening waiting for an passenger. She looked around one last time before getting on. Taking deep breaths as her heart pounded. He was here he had to be.

She saw all the buttons light up white but the 13th floor was red. She swallowed and pushed it.

The doors closed and the elevator went up. She could hear chatter on some floors others were completely silenced. As she hit the 11th floor the cart stopped and her body shook as the door slid open she tried to press the 13 button but it wouldn't budge. She swallowed nervously and stepped out onto the floor. It seem like an normal floor white fluorescent light.

She walk slowly as the buzz of the lights were as loud as her heart beat.

Thumb thumb thumb.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" an chilling scream could be heard.

Bra snapped into her vigilante mood and ran. "Hello?!" She called out.

"Help!" The womanly voice called.

"I'm coming ! Where are you?!"

"In here "

Bra ran into an closed door in the hall and opened. It was an girl you girl couldn't of been over 18. She was strapped to an table. Her eyes shook upon seeing Bra. "Help me !"

Bre was stun for a moment then went to the table grabbing the shackles at her ankle. "The key ?"

The girl squirm anxiously. "Please hurry before they come back"

"They ?" Bra asked. "Who?"

"Please get this off !"

Bra shook her head. "The keys ?" She asked again. Before the girl answered there was voice in her head again.

"Go up the stairs"

Bras body did an 180 as she turned and looked back at the hall way.

The girl gasp and panic as the blue hair woman took an step away from her. "Hey!" She shriek. "Hey stay don't leave me"

"I'll be back for you" Bra whispered in a trance as she walked.

"Don't go!"

"Shut up" she said short as the girls protest were completely tuned out. She walked forward and out the room to the end of the hall passing up the elevator again. The were an sign on a door saying stairwell. Her hands reached for it automatically and she pushed the the white stairs glowed in the red hue well when the door closed it were completely red. Bra walked up as paranoia rose again. She passed up the 12 floor and kept going up remembering the red 13 glowing. She walked slowly and became intoxicated with fear and the red. Making to floor 13 she pushed the white door open and the the rights returned normal as she walked through. The fluorescent lights where flickering and some where completely dark in the new hall hallway. It was still creepy but better then that red awful thick hue she keeps seeing. There was an huge water fall before an large wall with an doorless open at the end. She walk towards in order to get to the other side of the room.

An arm were on her body. Wrapped around her chest making his hands on her neck pulling it to the left and he teeth were re sunken into her neck were he bit before. Desperately gripping onto her.

Her mouth drop in a loud whimper. The emotions were to much for her mind. Anger Want hurt Confusion Sickness. A big gut wrenching stew.

Bra some how got her right arm free and swung it backwards at his jaw hard. His head flew back a bit ripping his teeth from her neck and and his grip wreaking. She freed her other arm and pushed his chest hard And forcefully off of her. His body jump threw the air flying. Bra stood there heaving with her fist balled as he stop his flight and landed on his feet just. Before an window.

The two stared each other down. Her with anger as she felt that core connection to him electrify.

Fully and truly looking at him. In his all black suit with gold chains around his neck and spiky hair emitting from an widows and pic as he walked demeaningly towards her an fact that annoyed her already conflicted Brain he reminded her small bit Of Goku and Goten.

Her confidence and angry stance slowly but sure turned into an conflicted and disgusted stance as she released the balls of her fist while he closed the space between them standing in front of her. Her eyes lowered from his dominance she knew what it was she just couldn't stand to see it on his face.

No her eyes looked up at him with malice. "My Bra" he breaths so calmly and Cooley.

Her eyes water as her nose scrunches and her lips quiver holding everything.

His hands reached for her faces she flinched away from him turning her head taking a deep breath cringing to keep the puke down her throat.

His face was an inch from hers. "You An wanting force "

Bra swallowed her disgust and turn to him blankly.

"What do you want from me ?" She asked deeply and watery.

"The answer to that is simple yet complicated "

"Just tell me so I can be done with it all!"

"The answer is You my dear"

Bra eyes shook as he grabbed her face with both hands and she grabbed his. To remove them but they weakly rested on top of his.

She shook her heard no

He nodded yes "you forever"

Everything blurred as he said that he kissed her lips capturing them then her forehead.

She jumped from her sleep and realized she was on a couch. Confused hed she sat up to see an TV and more furniture around her. Pain was throbbing on her right cheek and neck.

She grabbed her neck it was patched up. She sat up slowly whiling holding her thighs to her surprise she was no longer in her jeans or shirt she were in an white slim dress. Her heart stop as she looked around and she jump seeing him watching her directly behind the couch. She looked away from him but he was still there he just couldn't go away not like that.

He came around the couch and grabbed her hands as he sat down next to her. She forced herself to stop shaking. She had to be strong and focus.

"Raddzit "

Bra eyes peeked at him. That name He is chokes brother he is... Gokus brother. She was stun. Staring into his face. Gohan Goku and Goten she could see them all in him.

She swallowed deeply. "Who are you who's with you what are... help me find them! And kill"

"Shhhh shhh shhh we'll focus on formalities later." He pressed his finger to her lips.

Bra stop talking looking up into his eyes. His voice is adamant and loud it's all she could hear and her will wanted to follow his every command.

"I want to try something " he said letting go of her hands.

"Raddzit please join our side and I won't tell my family what you did just help us"

He ignored her and grabbed the strap to her dress lowering it. She smacked his hand away immediately.

He sighed and smiled a bit. "Lay down on your back "

She hugged her chest and shook her head no.

He grabbed an knife causing her to freeze holding it between them to.

Her eyes watered. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He brought the knife to his wrist and slid it across making an small cut.

Bras eyes water and heart broke crying and whimpering. This is what she wanted why was she reacting this way save her the trouble of he just ended his own life , but no it was painful the most painful thing she every felt him harming himself.

He rose the knife and pressed it into his wrist. "Lay down Bra"

"Okay! okay just stop !" She pleaded and laid back on the couch.

He climb on top of her with the knife still to his wrist. "Don't fight me"

She nodded robotically.

"Enjoy this" he told her.

The next night

Bra sat on the tub floor as the water rained on her from the shower head her face was in a puddle covering half her nostrils.

"Bra!" She heard

He ran to the tub opening the curtain and watching her drown. He reached for her making her sit up and turning of the water. She coughed while choking.

He pushed her hair out of her face. And dried her off with towels. "Bra that's not good when your life force lives so does mines"

Bra looked at him blankly. He helped her up and into an green dress. Bra saw her white dress on the bathroom counter next to an phone. He then led her barefoot into the living then dining room sitting her at the table. He went to the kitchen an plate bringing it back and sitting next to her he took an fork and forked up some food bring it to her mouth.

"Eat Bra"

She shook her head no coming back to reality "I don't want to eat!" She felt as if she was slipping in and out of conscious she had no control of her own at times only his!.

"Eat Bra or it'll kill me " he told her

Calmness over came her panic state and she open her mouth taking an bite of the food.

He watched her chew then swallow. Then smiled and clapped for her.

She smiled at him and blushed.

"Wonderful Bra beautiful I've waited so long for an mate"

""Ringgggggggg """ it shrilled throughout the room.

"Ringgggggggggg" the loud noise came again.

Raddizt stood up to go answer it

"Hello . Yes I can okay"

Bra sat at the table sitting there for a few seconds before taking an deep breath reality hitting again. She looked around for him anxiously. He was at the kitchen phone with his back to her.She gasp in quietly feeling the soreness in her legs. Water swelled in her eyes. He... yesterday and all morning he. She closed her eyes standing up quietly. He saw her get up she looked at him then ran he didn't chase her. She ran almost making it to the stairwell then she heard him while on the phone.

"Yes the last report they were with the supers "

Bras stopped dead in her tracks as her spine tingled.

She looked between the stairs and the restroom. Freedom is so close she had to go before he has control over her again. She winced and ran in the opposite direction to the restroom. She grabbed the phone after closing the door and listening.

"Raddizt where have you been Pan and that royal blooded one is still out there we need them!. Just think we could go home with riches and once we hand over the princess will be rewarded tremendously "

"Yes sir and what's your plans for the the other one."

"Pans mines "

"And the girls at the house ?"

"We'll have to take back the strongest. human woman are no Saiyan woman, but they'll serve their purpose they make great partners and strong sons "

"Speaking of strong sons we are on borrowed time if those half breeds squeal to their relatives obtaining them will become impossible and deadly"

"I'm on it I think I have a lead on the one Pan"

"Oh wonderful bring her to me, but the royal blooded one is the prize to take back with us and remember not to fall into temptation Raddzit"

"Yes sir "

"Meet me tomorrow at the Nightclub"

"Which one "

"Doubles in West city"

"Okay"

Click

"Bra !" She heard

She quickly put the phone on the receiver and sat on the the toilet.

He burst in.

"What are you doing?"

"I had to pee" she said innocently. He stood her up and took her hand back into the living room.

She was faking the control. Her will stronger now after his phone call. She could see his tail through his shirt. She took an deep breath and grabbed it.

He stiffen in pain and back arched shaking.

He took short breaths as he roamed at the mouth. "Bra let go!"

She frown seeing the an ink pen on an I end table she grabbed it and stabbed it into is tail making him scream in agony. She bolted for the door.

Running down the stairwell. Her bare feet ran down on them and as she reached the door she heard him not to far behind.

She ran onto floor 12 where she heard the girl still crying.

"Hey who's there please help!"

Bra cringed and went inside the room and she physically broke the chains with her strength helping the girl up off the table.

"Sorry it took so long"

"No no thank you thank you so much Where are they ? We have to go"

Bra sore herself help the girl stand. "What's your name ?"

"Stephanie "

"Okay Stephanie I need you to hold on to me and not to panic no matter what okay "

Stephanie nodded.

Boom

Bra and Stephanie eyes widen at the angry man. His was livid!.

He darted towards them causing them both to fall. He grabbed Bra by her arm painfully.

"You'll listen to me !"

Bra screamed "No I won't!"

"But you will !" He threaten

"I don't love you!" She screamed "not for real"

They both looked into each other's eyes panting hard.

"But you do belong to me" he said calmly

"Don't move !"

Stephanie hand an knife at his throat.

"Leave her alone she doesn't want you creep!"

Raddzit laughed nervously looking at the girl then back at Bra knowingly smirking.

Bras whole body went ghost as the girl moved the knife into his neck.

It all happen in a flash.

The blood spilled out slowly before spitting out onto Bras hands as she held the handle of the knife and the blade was deep in Stephanie's throat. The girls green eyes blinked up at Bras face as the life left her and she choked on the blade. Bra couldn't move as Stephanie eyes rolled back and she fell on her knees before Bra as she watched her die and take her last breath finally falling on the floor sliding off the knife.

The knife it hit the tile floor as Raddizt laughed to himself also taking an sit on floor.

"I see now " he said enlighten. "You'll do anything for me, you can't live without me. Stop fighting it and come stand by me now! Submit to me"

Bra hands shook covered in Stephanie's blood. She looked at the front then back of them as if they were not her hands. All the training couldn't of prepared her for this.

Bra back up turning around looking at the walls of the room with her jaw slouched and hands shaking. She turn her back on him and walked away.

"Bra!"

He called after her

She kept walking faster away not looking back

"Bra! You can't live without me!"

She got on the elevator and turn seeing him standing there bleeding from his tail. Her hands and body shook in hatred looking at him

"Without me your nothing"

Pan

Knock knock. She turn and ran into the door to see her standing there blinking with blood all over her.

Pan grabbed her in a hug then pulled her in.

"What the hell happen?" She asked concerned.

Bra swallowed slowly still blinking. "I met with him"

Pans eyes widen. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing he has done before"

Pan frowned then relax. "His dead"

"We can't kill him Pan... "

Pan looked at her surprised.

"I need him " she admitted distastefully

Bra rose her hand. "I killed for him"

Pan were confused and shocked staring at Bra then her hands.

"What all did you learn about them"

Bra sighed and dropped her hands. "A lot but most importantly. I know where they're going to be tomorrow night "


	18. Tri

Pan

She sat up from the sofa looking around the room. She couldn't believe she fell asleep on Bra. Swinging her legs off the she rested her head in her hands. "I have to take care of her" standing up she stretched and went to the back room opening the door. The bed were empty. She paused then went to check the other two rooms and bathroom. Nothing. "Bra" she called out into the apartment. She rushed to the front of the home grabbing her cell and called her.

Buzz buzz

Bras phone lite up and vibrated on the table. "Shit" she cursed.

Looking around she began to get dress in a hurry. She had to go after her. Where did she go ?. Back home?. Pan paused from lacing her boot. "I don't blame her if she did" Pan said to herself.

Click click.

The door started to open and Pan jumped up walking to it.

"Bra!"

To her surprise it was Marron.

"Marron"

Marron walked in with an sigh and closed the door.

Pan watched her a bit taken back by Marrons energy.

She shook her head. "Marron Bras gone I don't know what happen to her I don't know if she went back home or if they took her we have to find her we-"

Marron hands shot up. "Enough!" She shouted and rolled her eyes. "I want no part of this ! Not anymore "

Pan was taken back staring at the blonde face to face.

"What are you talking about ITS BRA "

"Yeah but what my aunt " Marron cried. "She's gone no where to be found and no I missed out on the only family I have for some revenge "

Pan eyes flickered. "17... we'll find her too"

"No we won't I won't " Marron stood her ground. "I'm not ending up like Bra"

"Im not ending up like my mom"

"I'm not ending up like Videl"

Pans face harden as she stared at Marron.

"I'm done with this I'm out " Marron said and walked passed Pan leaving. Slamming the door.

Pan swallowed and fell forward using the couch for support taking deep breaths. She suddenly had an deep yearning to hear her dads voice. To be around him.

"Dad I'm so scared"

Pan slide on the floor and hugged her knees. Marron was gone too.

Her eyes twinkled. Marry me Pan. That's what he said. Her cold heart broke.

"Trunks" she thought as she sat in the floor.

Goten

6 words

22 letters

Sorry they took me from you

He didn't know what that meant. Or what Bra was trying to say. Who was they?.

An gust of wind and pressure hit his face looking up he say Trunks. He took an deep breath and walk forward.

"Trunks have you heard from Pan or Bra"

Trunks face was blank as he answered "no"

Goten hopes were let down again. He held the letter in his hand. "Bra left this note " he extended it to Trunks. Trunks walked forward and snatched it from Goten with an new found interest. His eyes went over it then his face fell and he slammed the piece of Paper into Gotens chest then removing his hand.

Goten caught the paper before it fell.

"We have to find the girls and who ever did. This to them!" He looked down at the paper in his hands. "What does this mean"

Trunks eyes slowly reached his friends with malice. "It means Bra ran back to him"

The air surrounding them suddenly felt as though it had exscape as Goten held his breath.

"What ?" He asked stun

Trunks oozed with emotion as his hands went up. "Don't you see it idiot ! Your girl went back to that rapist that's that's what it means"

Gotens face pulled away awkwardly actually cringing in disgust at what Trunks just said. Before he could respond Trunks kept going.

"And you let her " Trunks whispered

Goten was full on looking at Trunks head to head as disgust was replaced by anger. His jaw dropped. "Let her ? Your saying this is my fault your one to talk Trunks. My niece where ever the hell she is is somewhere pissed at me because of You!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and laughed once then squinted at Goten in a mock tone. "Oh ha " he grimaced "oh really Pan there's go another one "

Goten didn't like Trunks tone his eye twitched. Unsure what his friend was hinting but his gut didn't like it.

"Pan her boyfriend dumbs her, and your loyalty is to him ?Damn you Son men are real pitiful. Videl gets beat to a pulp and Spopavitch is untouched. She thens turns into a puddle Gohans no where in to be found... Gokus off somewhere who knows while chi chi is in her last years "

"Shut the fuck up Trunks, " Goten spewed almost foaming at his mouth. "Your An bastard "

Trunks eyebrow twitched "I'm rich I'm successful "

Goten walked inches from his face as the two stared into each other's eyes "Yeah An rich successful bastard who my father never saw me almost die and did nothing how about that!. My father never let my mom almost die in front of him and did jack shit my father never loved my sibling more then me"

Trunks face harden clearly bothered by his friends words. "Then you Goten son"..."your woman was raped and the one who did is still breathing. All because you were to pussy to move in with her. Your weak Your niece is broken and your woman... you might as well done it to her yourself"

There was no more words once Gotens arm extended mushing Trunks in the face at point blank range sending him flying on the ground. Goten flew above him standing over his body as Trunks held his jaw sitting up.

Goten turned his head and flew away leaving him there he eventually did the same

Uub

He sat in meeting with the Higher ups. He's in deep crap after finding out Pan Bra and was alive. The department was in shambles. Plus they ran away again. He been busy in Toyko. Videl Gohans wife was murder and then two woman were taking by men then were realeased. I been flying from Tokyo to America to west city then back to America on what I believe is to be the biggest Human trafficking Chain to date, and it's somehow connected to Bra Marron and Pan. I find them I find answers. That Marron she kissed me. He swallowed at the memory. Maybe Goten and Trunks could help me find them.

"Uub"

He snapped out of his thoughts to see the superintendent of the department looking at him.

"Yes sir sorry"

"We began to go over your attendance history which had been extremely poor lately "

Uub nodded. "Well yes I been on the Breifs case and have found evidence in America Tokyo-"

"All while using the departments private jet "

Uub stopped talking staring into his bosses eyes. "Yes Lawerence "

"Using the company card for travel food hotel rooms rentals"

Uub nodded. "Well we are dealing with Bulma Briefs daughter I found trails and traces and I think if I continued I could find them soon"

"How soon?"

Uub hesitated "I don't know "

"We found this Uub"

Then man handed him over an piece of paper.

Uub took it. It was an picture of him and Marron kissing. All the blood drained from his face.

"Is that you with Miss chestnut in an subway?"

Uub was speechless.

"You had an woman who faked her death with you kissing her do you have any idea how the department would look if this got out and what's more you didn't report it."

"I wasn't sure how did to get this ?"

"Our techs were able to retrieve it from an damaged security camera... what exactly is your relationship to the Breifs Chestnuts and Sons"

Uub looked at him in his eye a bit fearful. "Just people I run into from time to time"

"With all of these revelations and facts we have no choice but to let you go Uub your fired"

Pan

Knock knock

She ran to the door hoping Marron changed her mind... opening it. It was Bra

She turn and ran into the door to see her standing there blinking with blood all over her.

Pan grabbed her in a hug then pulled her in.

"What the hell happen?" She asked concerned.

Bra swallowed slowly still blinking. "I met with him"

Pans eyes widen. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing he has done before"

Pan frowned then relax. "His dead"

"We can't kill him Pan... "

Pan looked at her surprised.

"I need him " she admitted distastefully

Bra rose her hand. "I killed for him"

Pan were confused and shocked staring at Bra then her hands.

"What all did you learn about them"

Bra sighed and dropped her hands. "A lot but most importantly. I know where they're going to be tomorrow night "

Pans eyes widen "where "

"Some place called Doubles... "

"What else did you find out ?"

"That night " Bra swallowed "that night he bit me says we're mates "

"Your what ?"

"Mate he has the most manipulating control over me physically mentally I see and hear him when he's not there " she pushed her hair back. "I think they want to take human women somewhere and the guy in charge wasn't to mate with you and Raddzit wasn't suppose to mate with me... "

Pan eyes widen. "That's crazy"..."take us where ?"

Bra shrugged.

Pan then realized. " he mated with you behind their back?"

Bra nodded "it seems so.. we can't kill him not until I get from under this spell"..."where's Marron ?"

Pan froze as her lips tighten. She knew Bra was waiting. "She's not coming back she's done "

Bras face faltered then she nodded. "Can't blame her... Pan they know about Trunks and Goten they're scared of them "

"I need to kill him Bra the one who killed my mom after that let's get Goten and Trunks "

Bra was relieved and she smiled then it faded. What would Goten think of Raddzit. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Staring back at Pan.

"We need to get ready " Pan told her.

Marron.

She walked and walked all her things were in a capsule in her pocket. She did it. She left the saiyan circle. Bras gone 17 is gone what was she fighting for. Marron closed her eyes then opened them. Pan was always polite and shy Bra not so much but I liked her that way. Pan had an arrogant air around her that reeked of she was better then most and Bra the aggression was much, but it was comforting. 17 spent these years mostly being my teacher she never got to be my aunt. Marrons eyes watered as she thought of her. She's all I have left. I I can't give up. She started running.

I'm not that strong

I'm not the best fighter

She saw the compound in the distances and hoped the gate knocking on the door.

The blue haired woman answered with bags around her eyes.

"Marron?" She questioned

"Is Bra with you is she here?"

Marron shook her head no.

Her face held An serious expression. "I need weapons Strong weapons to take out an Saiyan " she said as her and Bulma stared at each other.


	19. Love says hi

Marron

She stood in the lab. She couldn't even imagine running into Trunks. She had to keep focus.

She saw the three space pods across the room then looked back at the engineer

Bulma blow torched the shiny sliver pieces for a few minutes then took off her googles.

"This should do"

"Are you sure bullets barley did damage to my father and he was full human "

Bulma nodded. "That's not an old bullet it's chrome laced with acid and land mines "

Marron looked at it.

"I think I've may have just mad the first anit saiyan weapon that could work"

"It's only one way to find out"

"Are you sure saiyan are the ones who attack Bra?"

Marron nodded.

Bulma grabbed her arm. "Please Marron bring me back my baby." She hugged Marron.

Marron awkwardly hugged her back. The. The two separated.

Marron took the bullets and walked away.

Gohan

Stood above piccolo as he watched out he was waiting for either vegeta to come back or the next 6 months for the dragon balls to restore he needed to get back and find Pan. Two more days and the dragon balls would be ready.

Earth

Pan stood While Bra drilled through the roof. She looked up at the moon. It was full. Raddzit. I thought he was dead. She looked down at Bra as she removed the metal square making an opening. I'll free her from him somehow. Then kill him.

Bra slid in first then Pan dropped in landing on her feet on to the carpet if some attic. They could hear the music vibrating below them. They were surrounded by bags duffle bags everywhere. Pan grabbed on and opened it. Rubber-band stacks of money fell out. Pan picked on up and stared at it. "They stoled it had to. The cars the houses and clubs in Japan and America of course they're rich "

"When do you think they came here ?"

Pan shrugged. "Years plotting and planning against us watching us they know me they knew about Vegeta dad Trunks and Goten how they didn't know about you "

"Maybe fear they stalk you obviously but they have no history with your dad... my dad on the other hand "... her heart skipped an beat. Dad. She brought her hand to her neck holding her wounds. Please come save me Bra closed her eyes. "Marron thought I was some stone cold killer but" she took a deep breath. "And I got... I was weak"

"Hey hey you you don't have to be that Bra, we all lost something Bra we all are weak but not anymore not now"..."I need you"

Bra hands shook nervously as she dropped it catching her breath then looked at Pan. Staring at her her hand stop shaking and she new what she had to do for Pan for Marron For 18 for Videl and For herself. "Watch the back I got the front" they.both stealthy glided out of the room. Walking down the stairs entering an small hall. Lights can be seen flashing as the music was too loud to even think. Bra looked back at Pan. They both had there guns pointed. Certain they'll be no use. Bra turned around and slep back whispering "shoot there eyes blind them get the advantage "

Pan nodded. Looking at Bra. In training Bra were the deadliest, maybe that's still in her. Somewhere.

They stopped in front of double doors where the music were coming from. They both turn to look at each other then the door. They both pushed it open and walked in calmly. Looking around.

It was fancy decorated in there with an balcony at the top followed by an stair case.

They both grew uneasily and it grew worst when they saw and white arm laying on the floor.

Bra ran to it as Pan did.

The arm lead to an body behind the couch. There was 17 laying no moving. Her blue eyes were open but not blinking.

"No" Bra spewed as Pan panicked.

"It's a trap!"

The girls were back to back looking around as they heard voices getting louder.

The door open and Pan could see three men walking from the balcony. One stayed back clearly frighten.

"Is that her ? The one you Spoiled!" He asked as Bra looked back.

"Raddzit ?" She question out loud.

Pan couldn't hear anything it was him the man that killed her mother.

They were descending Dow the stairs as Pan was in shell shock. Bra breathing became heavier Raddzit told them he mated with me !. He had too this isn't good we need Trunks we can't do this alone.

"Pan run" she began to run but Pan didn't follow her to the window She saw Chokes too he were still alive how ?. He rose an gun.

No!.

Pew pew

Bra ran back to Pan who was powering up. Grabbing her wrist as they were both stick with an dart. Bra used all her force to throw Pan through the window Breaking the glass as she fell. Bra drizzle held on to the window seal about to jump seeing Pan landing in an garage truck. Before she could hands were around her neck.

Pulling her back in the building.

Pan crawled in the Trunk.

"Bra! No!"

The one her mothers murder lend out the window and smiled. "If you want her back meet me at the pier by Tokyo bridge tomorrow night we're going home darling that dart well it should help you relax"

Pan watched as it got further and further away she tried to fly but couldn't she pulled the dart out of her neck and threw it as she cried.

Trunks

He was at his office he basically lived there now. He said some terrible shit to Goten. He knew it. His moms been working again. She wanted me to go home and help her, but he ignored her calls. Didn't bother to listen to the messages.

Ring ring

He sighed grabbing his cell out of his pocket and tossing it on his desk until it stop.

Ring shrilled through his office. It was his office phone. His eyes twitched.

She use to do that when i didn't answer my cellphone she call the office next. He picked it up.

"Hello"

"Trunksksksks"

His body froze as fresh anger surfaced. She lied to him she walked away from him she played with his heart when he needed her the most after what happen to his sister. He was at lost.

"Please I'm scared "

"Pan " he finally said she sounded so frighten and fragile. "Hold on where are you"

"Beach my 20th birthday "

Trunks

He ran on the sand calling her name. "Pan!"

"Pan !"

"Over here " she said weakly.

He turn Andrew her stuck in some grass he ran to her and helped her up. She was sloppy and wobbly as she needed him for support. He sat her on an rock and leaned forward.

"Pan "

Her eyes were beady and focusing on his face she fell forward closer to him.

"Pan are you okay ?"

"Pan"

Her face grew closer and she caught his lips with hers.

She was passionate as he was still confused by unable to stop kissing her back. Her kisses were strong she grabbed his face to deepen them and her whimpering as she kissed him made him lose his sense. He grabbed her face to kissing her back hard catching up with her fast pace. He pulled from her lips and kissed on her neck causing her to moan and reach for his pants as his hand cupped her breast. Before knew it her hands were on his penis desperately trying to pull it out.

He pulled away but she kept at it. He grabbed her shoulders and physically stopped her.

"Pan what happen to you what's got into you"

She took deep breaths looking away from him. "Drugged I was drugged "..."aphrodisiac "

She took deep short breaths.

"You need to be cold " scooped her up and ran into the crushing waves falling under with her. The waves swept her right out of his hands he went up for air. Standing up he he looked around.

"Pan!" He called he saw her floating away face first in water. He ran to her picking her up then putting her back on the sand and slightly slapped her cheek and chest.

"Pan!" He yelled again. She coughed up water.

Trunks took an deep breath of relief. He was mad at her and that was an understatement, but here she is. She called me she still needs me. I'll bring her home her and Bra.

"I can't do this she's been drugged who did this to you!" Anger sparked in his heart.

Pans eyes slowly opened and she sat up from the water. "Trunks" she said softly.

"I just want you to know It's okay " she said closing the space between them.

This time she kissed him slowly, and this time he didn't stop her.

They kissed slowly and deeply into each other's mouth.he took of his shirt then she took of hers and she fell forward using him as support kissing still into his face. He laid her back on the sand and laid on top of her never breaking from her lips. They rolled over with her on top of him both of there hand clinging on to each other for dear life.

"I missed you"

"I love you "

"I'm sorry I hurt you "

His soft murmurs twirl in her ear.

He woke up alone on the beach with an Letter in his shoe.

Sorry Trunks... if I don't finished what I started then it'll all be for nothing.

He shook his head and threw the paper into the wind.

Pier

Her mouth was gagged as she sat at the table with tears in her eyes. She watched as Raddzit was next to their leader"

"You know Raddzit you mated with an royal blooded saiyan you know that right"

"I know I please "

"Shut up ! You ruined her you ruined everything and now that means I have to hand over Pan and this one is useless to us know"

Bra cried as she watched them.

"You know Chokes is it no hard feelings, but"

He quickly formed an ball in his hand and brought it to Raddzit neck. Blasting him away.

Bras whole nervous system went numb as the plugged to her life machine had been snatched out.

She was seizing on the floor as he walked to her and stood above her.

"What happen to you, your were such a doll. Special and now your nothing"

"Marron it happen at the pier. I'm sorry Marron 17s gone were going to lose Bra To if we don't stop these bastards I'm going tonight to save her. I love you Marron always. We have to end it. For mom 18 17 and Bra"


	20. Space

The boat pushed against the waves in the water as the blue and black night was peaceful. The light and noise of the city was to her back as she stirred the the ship towards the bridge. She turned and pulled up to the docks running up the stairs as the wind blew heavily. She saw the ware house where and large ship was parked. Pan ran faster.

The only thing on her mind was Bra. She just had to get there. She had to get there she get there. Get there. There. The words were on repeat in her mind. She loved Bra more then she loved herself these days. She was like her sister.

"Help me Pan help Me" an deep voice could be heard over an microphone somewhere in the building.

Pan looked up confused

"Help me Pan" and small weakened voice beg

Her senses kicked in as she realized Bras voice and she ran towards it. She looked and what she saw made her stomp in her tracks it was Bra behind an glass casing. Strung up like some human venquilitrist dummy. Her arm being control waving high to Pan.

Pans eyes squinted at the sickly sight and she ran.it only got worst as she got closer. Blood were seeping from Bras wrist elbows arms shoulders chest stomach knees.

"Help me Pan" the male voice was back on.

Pan panicked as she ran to the glass and banged on it.

Bang bang

"Bra " she cried with emotions trying to catch Bras eye.

"Oh my god Bra!"

Bang bang

"Pan pan Pan you arrived "

He let his face show as Pans eyes watered staring at him with anger.

"I'm glad you came back unfortunately me and you will never mate after all, but you will mate and she's useless we killed Raddzit "

Pan frowned and step back pulling her gun form her waist and shooting it at the glass. It didn't break as the bastard laughed at her.

Bra finally was able to see Pan. She was shooting at the bastard but the bullets ricocheted.

She tried to punch it and small Pieces chipped of she powered up.

"Don't be stupid an blast will kill her"

Pan didn't make a blast and ran back to the glass.

"Take me she has no use for you know it take me Im the one you want"

"that's no fun how else will I make up for the years of waiting for you to become mine and your " he pulled the strings and Bras body began to move making her flesh slide and pull against the robes and needles.

Bra whimpered in agony.

"STOP IT!" She yelled desperately

She gripped at the glass dropping her gun.

"BRA!" She screamed so loud and Hard she lost her voice. Her fingers clawed at at glass she was so close give her back .

Her eyes could only watch Bras pain ridden face.

Bra lips shook. "Please kill me" she begged.

"But I left and you followed me Bra !, you followed me ! You can't stop following me now !" She cried as she tried to help her broken friend.

Bra cried as she struggled to speak. "This time you'll follow me into the next life "

"Okay it's time to say bye " he pulled her hand to make it wave

Pans nose shook in anger. Looking at Bra. Back to him.

Pan shook her head "Nooo " she moaned taking short panicked. Breaths.

" I'll give you a few seconds " he walked away.

Bra cried looking at Pan. Shaking her head. "I love you Pan"

Pan shook her head as tears were leaking and snot was running. Her heart pounding in her chest.

"We'll always be together " Bra whispered

Pan held on to the glass with gritted teeth watching Bra helpless.

She winced as the Man step behind Bra. She saw the man power up behind Bra.

"No!"

She shook her head as the ball was created in his palms.

"Noooooooo ohhhhhh no" she cried as tears clouded her eyes last she saw was he striking Bra as her blood splattered on the glass her knees gave out as she slide down with blood on the ground. Her create were deep ugly and raw and each time she breathed for air it heat her heart.

"Where you going ?"

"Don't know "

"Well I'm coming too"

Pan cried as as she weakly banged on the glass. Screaming like an maniac falling crumbling as she ball her fist up and cried harder.

"Now will you come quietly we have a long journey ahead "

Pan slowly turn toward him. He was a few feet from her. She stood up with her head down and fist balled as she grunted.

Blue lighting streaks started forming in the distance from the sky. They were all over the place one struck right behind Pan as she grunted like she was possessed the water was suddenly rushing with waves like an tsunami.

Pans chest and arms were physically twitching as if her heart would burst any moment.

The man were looking at her with concern. As he paused all banter.

"I won't heh heh "

"Let youuuu"

Her teeth grinding as her hair flashed gold then back black.

Marron water poured out of Marrons eyes as she pulled the trigger.

Headshot boom. Chokes screamed in an distanced as his face melted off of him.

Marron jumped down from the ship walking deadly towards Pan and the murder.

She moved the gun left

Boom

The right

Boom

He screamed as each of his hand were now mushed even in terrible Pain he couldn't take his eyes off the power before him.

Pan started grunted rapidly as her eyes turned blue and hair golden as energy surrounded her. Golden flames burning every fiber of of being She hunched over as she welcomed the pain and screamed in to the wind as the power overwhelmed her.

Her eye turned completely white befor turning back teal."Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she yelled as she wiped her neck back and forth howling at the sky she the fire burned she smirked as she looked from the sky and stood back straight and her eyes landed on him.

His eyes trembled as he took an step back from her.

"Get back Marron!"

Marron shook her head dropping her gun in awe at Pans power.

"MARRON GO!"

She began to run away from them.

Pan hopped off her feet and flew with her knee forward right into his stomach.making it crake through his back bone. She pulled from him standing above him before kneeling. She brought her hand back and pushed it through his chest. He. Choked on his own blood as he died. Pan stood up as he slid off of her hand.

Suddenly all the power was gone and her body return to normal. She turn around and saw Bra hanging there. Fresh tear came to her and she ran towards her. She looked around for an door it was on the side. She blasted it open and walked in. She got her down and caught her body as the fell to the floor. Pan cried on her body. "You should've seen it Bra Should've been here sweetie" she cried "im sorry"

Pan rose her fingers to Bra eyes and closed them.

Marron ran inside and she dropped to her knees. "Oh Bra" she wept.

"Do you feel that ?" Pan asked

"Its Trunks my ki ring burned off hes coming "

"I'll stop him"

Marron ran out as Trunks landed.

"What happen ? What happen to Pan I felt her ki ?"

"Pans fine she's over there in that room"

Trunks walked towards the glass room.

"No Trunks " Marron tried to stop him but he moved her aside. "Don't Trunks"

"Pan" he darted in the room only to be stopped completely by the sight. His sister bloody and lifeless on the concrete.

"Bra" he said lowly then fell next to her body.

He picked her up and cradled her.

Pan tried to pull him away and he slapped her hand away.

Pan and Marron were silent watching the scene.

They heard an door slam and Pan and Marron both looked up stun. The building started to shake.

Pan looked at Trunks still holding Bra oblivious to anything, and then to Marron.

Marron eyes widen she picked up her gun and Ran while powering up. Bursting through the door running up multiple flights of stairs until she was on the roof she rose her gun up to her eye as she could see the ship through the scope.

It was already in earths atmosphere. Along with two other ships coming from east and west. She dropped her gun and closed her eyes.

They got away!. We only killed three of the four we knew about !. Marron fell and laid on her back as she heard Trunks cry from below.

Her eyes watered.

"Mom what do I do?"

The next day.

Pan stood outside of Capsule corp. Marron was inside with Bulma. Trunks was there with her not saying anything.

She sighed nervously. " 17 took us from that police department and she told us about some group or cult that's been killing the strongest women on earth using them as test subjects. We trained for a long time and did some hero work, then we got an lead. Found them in vegas they kidnapped MMA fighters. Lead us on. It was a trap turns out they really took my mom. I did everything they asked and they still killed her because They thought I called Uub for help he just happen to be near by chasing after Marron. It was then I knew I had to do it myself kill them not even when they hurt Bra I was still hard headed and selfish because I wanted revenge. They were scared of you Goten and Uub. It could've been over, but we just wanted to it ourselves. Turns out they needed maters. One did mate with Bra. One thing lead to another and last night they killed her right in front me. " it all came out like thick long painful splinter.

She turn to face him look him in his eyes.

Marron

Bulma was strangely calm walking around her lab.

Marron sat in the chair as she watched the mother move about working. What was she doing here still ? Her eyes water I have no place left to go. Bulma was counting on me and Bra died. Bra still died. 17 Videl and mom too.

Pan

"I can't help but think if none of this wouldn't of happen if."

"If what ?" He asked

"If "

"If I hadn't of dumped you right ?" He asked in an accusatory tone.

"No that's"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't of never ran away my impressionable little sister wouldn't of never followed you"

Pan was crying. "I didn't make her follow me"

"No maybe not but you were happy for the company because you were alone lonely you can't stand to be alone Pan"

"It should've been me not Bra"

"Shut the fuck up Pan, fuck your pity party you were older then her, more mature, and you knew her and Goten were still in love !. You could've told her to stay or that you didn't want here there"

"She wanted to be there "

"Keep telling yourself that she was there because you were "

Pan cried as Trunks looked at her.

"I lost something too Trunks"

"You and Bra been actually friends for what 2 years "..." she's been my sister my entire fucking life !" He barked "all because your ass wanted revenge all for yourself, you didn't do that for Bra or Videl or Marron you did that for yourself "

Pan covered her face trying to wipe the tears away taking deep breaths. "I'm sor-"

"Fuck you Pan !" He barked

He walked pasted her and she turned to him. Still bawling with his back getting further and further away.

He kept walking ignoring her.

Marron.

"Bulma ?"

The blue haired woman had on an metal mask and her blow torch.

"Bulma!"

She stopped and took off her masked skipping to the other side of the room grabbing things then going back to her work station. Marron stood up and walked to her.

"What are you making ?"

Bulma capsules at least an hundred small boxes and handed the capsule to Marron.

"What is this ?" Marron whispered.

"It's what you asked for you"

Pan

"Pan ?"

She turned and saw her uncle. They walked towards each other and she just fell in his chest.

"I'm sorry Goten Bras dead it's all my fault "

Goten hugged her tightly. "No it's not Pan it's not come here"

Pan

Goten said he couldn't be at Capsule corp. he said he was going to get his kids tonight and that he wanted me to meet them. He didn't speak on Bras death.

The sun was about to set soon. I still sat outside Capsule corp on a bench. I didn't have anywhere to go. The door open behind me and soon someone was next to me.

Marron looked at the horizon as her eyes watered. "I can't find my aunts body"

Pan turned to Marron slowly with her hair in her face. "You want to go wish her back ?"

Marron turned to her surprised. "Yeah okay "

Pan nodded and stood up "I don't think I'm welcomed in there so we just have to run for it. Pan took Marrons hand and the two sprinted across the lawn in the house down the halls to Bulma lab.

She was surprised when she saw us.

Pan stopped as did Marron as they looked past Bulma to the three space ships.

"Sorry Bulma I need one"

Bulma went to her control board and opened the door. Pan flew in as Marron Jumped to the door.

Bulma closed it.

"You better strap in !" She yelled.

"System assign coordinates to piccolo Give them the turbo boost "

"Coordinates to Planet Nameak under code Piccolo. Turbo boost activated. Launch countdown began.

10 9 8"

Trunks walked in his mothers lab and saw the chaos.

"Mom what's going on"

Bulma pulled the lever and back away.

"Step back son"

Pan

The ship blasted as the ceiling opened and her body shook seeing earth get further and further away.

Bulma

Turn to Trunks.

"Son "

He looked at her.

She grabbed his shoulders. "Everyone we know is dropping like flies. Those girls I think I can trust them, but I know I can trust you. Go get your Father and sister bring them back home bring them back to me " she told him.

Trunks nodded.

Bulma nodded to. "These ships have turbo boost it'll get them there in a day you a little over a day if you leave now son you can bring them back."

"I will mom"

"There's supplies everything you need in that ship son.." she reached into her pocket and handed him an Capsule. Trunks took it while still holding her hand.

"I believe in you Trunks"

He took the Capsule and held it.

His mother grabbed his head and kissed his forehead. He turned around and flew up towards the ships door.

Uub

He sat at the park reading the news paper looking for jobs. It's been strange every since last night some action guess someone went super saiyan then all the spaces launches. He guess he should check it out. To seem concerned though he honestly wasn't he missed his job. He should probably beg Trunks for one. Damn it.

An loud gust of wind from an airplane could be heard it was annoyingly loud and getting closer.

He looked up to see an big ass space ship landing right in front of him.

He jumped up and braced himself. Damn it he should've went to Bulmas what the hell. The kids and parents at the park screamed and ran away. Uub wanted to join them.

He was skinny with Yellow bug eyes purple and blue skin that matched an space suit. The thing was so off putting to look at it spook Uub.

"Hey

I'm Jaco an Galactic Patrolman. "

Uub stood up. "Yeah and what do you want ?"

"You seen him around?"

The alien held an wanted sign with an man on it with an widow peek.

"What about him ?" He held another picture then threw two more at his. "Feet"

Uub been over and picked it up. He stared at his face long and hard.

"They look familiar "

"Oh okay weakling "

"Weak ? I think you might want to reword that " Uub walked forward. "What did they do ?"

"There saiyans Kidnapping women and young girls across the universe "

"What and they're on earth?"

"They are...probably they already left with victims taking the strongest of the bunch and leaving "

Uub paused. "Let me help you find them "

"I don't need help from an human "

Good thing I'm not human

Jaco looked back at Uub with an curious face. "Hop in "

Uub jumped up into the ship.


	21. Prices

I'm excited to get into the guys and continue on with the girls

—

they sped through space in the ship. Marron was controlling the ship while Pan slept.

"Marron "

Bulma appeared on the scratchy screen.

"yeah "

"listen your low on fuel it were halfway full I didn't have time to fill the ship "

Marron nodded "what to do? "

*there's a buzz*

"what? "

*static*

Marron watched and listened as Bulma words got choppy and distorted.

" I can't hear "

the picture became clear again. "listen Marron our signal is weak this might be my last moments in contact with you until you get back to earth... I'm faxing a map for you "

" a map? "

"yes "

"a map of this universe "

Marron gasp. " the whole universe? "

"is it there? "

Marron stood up and ran to the mother board and saw an paper smeared in black ink. she Ran back to the screen. "it's black it's it's blank "

"I figured okay Marron I need you to screen shot it with your mind and eyes put this map into your memory "

"WHAT? "

"listen your Mother and uncle "

"aunt she was my aunt "

Bulma paused. " they were programed to remember to store data on who Goku was , it's in your DNA"

" no its not they were created not Made I don't I'm not like that "

"those are they mean the same thing "

"you know what I mean "

"listen your all A student your whole life, your top of your classes your smart Because your mother was made to be smart I want you to look at this map and study it install it into your memory "

Marron looked unsurely. "where you get this map from anyway "

Bulma held it up and Marron stared. it was an grand map a complicated one.

she stared at it from every inch until the screen started to blink terribly. "Bulma I can't see it "

"shit your to far from earth listen Marron it's marked where the fuel station is when you leave Nameak go there then here. got it? "

"yeah! "

" Jaco an old friend told me buzz buzz buzz "

"bulma?"

"it's important to bring Bra and Pan buzz buzz buzz"

" what bring them what? "

"tell Trunks buzZzzzz"

the screen went fuzzy completely.

Marron stared at it confused the sat down.

soon Pan sat next to her.

"your up? "

"yeah you were yelling "

"sorry "..." Bulma called... we lost contact with her "

they both sat in silence for a few Minutes.

"there's something I need to tell you Pan "

"yeah? "

"I I kissed and Robbed Trunks "

Pan turned to her not sure if she heard correctly "what? "

"we needed money and I ... I'm sorry " she turned to met shocked onyx eyes.

Pans face fell then she turned back to looking out the window in the black abyss. "don't worry about it "

Marron blinked rapidly then turned in her seat as well.

"I. "

"what did Bulma say? " Pan interrupted her.

"right" Marron coughed "uhh a map, "

"a map? "

"of space for a fuel planet so when we go back with your mom,and Bra we should be okay on gas "

Pan nodded as she saw an green dot get bigger in view. soon she was floating in the ship before the huge marble.

"BRACE YOURSELF! " Marron yelled

it was blurry as their ears rang.

cough cough "Pan! "

her vision cleared as she could see again. Marron was holding her head in pain "

"did we " she whispered "did we crash ?"

"no I have no clue what that was, you know Bra was the science smart one I'm machine smart"

"don't they go hand in and hand? "

"in a sense "."I just know technology I don't create it, but I'm guessing The gravity maybe a little harsher here then earth " she said Unbuckling and standing up to open the door. which made an loud air noise as it opened.

Pan Unbuckled and stood up. they both Jumped out of the space ship.

it hit Pan hard. she smiled as her eyes watered. "dad" she cried. he's half way across the planet.

"you think he feels your ki or saw the ship "

"no no I been weak this past 48 hours have been... Probably couldn't see the ship he's far "

Marron nodded then smiled turning to her friend. "what are you waiting for "

Pan smiled and powered up as much as she could. then smiled her father was coming it'll take a few hours but he was coming.

"I wonder where the dragon balls are? " Marron thought as she looked around the ship. in a storage closet she saw racks of clothes. closing the cabinet she went to the fridge and got an apple. she took a bite grabbing another and walking outside hopping down to the ground. there was Pan sitting on a tree stomp in the shade of another tree.

Marron handed her the red apple. Pan took it and held it. "dads half way here I"

An loud sound pierced their ears drums. Marron held her her head as Pan flinched. they looked up to see a ship coming straight for them. it landed a few yards away. they looked at each other and walked to it. the door opened and they paused. Pan smiled then it went away. he walked to us we all met.

there was silence.

"you find the dragon balls!?" he asked short.

"no we're waiting". Marron answered

Trunks held the radar. "let's get to it"

Gohan landed

Pan turned from Trunks to Gohan. her eyes shook as tears spilled out.

her dad scooped her up and hugged her tightly. she lost her footing her will and just laid in her father arms.

"Pan? "..."what happen we tried to wish you back "

Trunks looked at them sadly. he better asked Gohan now as Pan pulled away from her dad with a dreadful face.

"my father Gohan where? "..."where is he? "

Gohan looked from Pans pale face to Trunks hopeful one as krillens daughter looked at the ground. "Your father left me and piccolo here took our damn space ship we wished too have the girls back " he looked at Pan then back to Trunks " come to find out they're both alive, Prunga took that as a wish, we had two left we wished to know where they were, and the dragon told us on earth and lastly Vegeta wished for something i don't remember what exactly then he left a few weeks later "

"why didn't you come home? " Trunks asked curiously

"we had a plan. Our ship was old and slow we took an old model it would take us longer to fly Back then to be wished back but when your father bailed I wasn't sure to wait or not for him I had no choice the dragon balls hadn't been restored yet"

"when will they be ready? " Trunks asked

"Today "

Trunks nodded "because we need them "

Gohan looked at Trunks then crying Pan then Marron. so many questions he had. "Pan what happen you didn't die? "

"Bras dead "

Gohan looked at back him confused. "What? "

Pan couldn't explain it again, she had already had to yesterday and she just couldn't. "Moms dead " Pan said in a fit of tears.

emotions ran through Gohan so many at once. a few Tears slid out of his eyes. "Got to find the Dragon balls"

Marron looked at him as he powered up and flew away.

Pan looked after him.

"Pan " Trunks hollered she looked back at him and he shook his head. "I need to speak with you"

he looked to Marron and handed her the radar. "get a head start "

she nodded and began to Jump through the sky as she pressed the button on the top.

Pan looked at him. "what is it "

"come in my spaceship"

she walked forward and he grabbed her wrist in a flash they were in his ship as the door closed.

he had his head down. "when I'm done here, I have something else to do."

Pan looked up at him. "what?"

he didn't answer her he just kissed her.

what was Trunks thinking. why was he starting this now?. she felt an cold item slid down her finger.

she opened her eyes and saw an sliver ring with a diamond button. she looked sadly at it. it was just Bulma specialized Ki hider she made for Bra when her and Goten started dating. not a engagement or proposal. Her Pants were already off and he was already inside her before she could even think of stopping this.

it was a fast shameful moment over before she knew it. she fixed her clothes with an blush on her face. a feeling she haven't felt since that first night in that capsule Corp closet. she swallowed her pride and looked at him put back on his jacket.

"Thank you " he said

thank you? like I held the door opened for him or bought him a cup of coffee. "thank you? " she questioned

"I just have no interest in continuing whatever it is we have Pan, so thank you "

Pan was confused and hurt all over again just like, just like last time. "I hate you "

. she wiped her tears away and hoped out of the shapeship. there was 6 balls and Marron right there. she blushed seeing Pan and Trunks come out of the ship.

"your dads almost back with the last ball " she stated and Pan nodded rubbing her eyes as she past Marron putting some space between her and Trunks.

Marron sat there on a stomp between them with an concern face. then she smiled. there were 3 wishes here. Bra Videl and we had 1 more. she smiled Mom.

Gohan landed back with the last ball.

he looked at Pan. "you alright? "

she nodded faintly and walked forward. "let's just do this "

Piccolo and another Nameakian was there.

the balls glowed as the sky grew dark. the green dragon burst through the sky. big and beaming.

Pan furrowed her eyebrows and step forward as the dragon spoke.

"tell him to remove Bras mating from Raddzit "

Matrons face fell as did her heart. "WAIT! " she yelled

everyone looked at her. she walked to Pan. "why do we need to wish that? "

"sorry Marron but she can't come back with that thing "

Gohan was listening with confusion. "Raddzit? "

the girls ignored him.

"wouldn't she have a new body a second chance "

"you don't understand Bra literally gave up, she couldn't live without him we either wishing away that Mark or wishing Raddzit back "

Marron shook her head hopeless. fine she would just have to wait.

Pan turn to the elder and nodded as he spoke

the dragon eyes glowed and he spoke.

"next wish "the elder translated

"wish her to come back"

the dragon eyes glowed

a bright light shown and a silhouette emerged from the ball. she was in the black clothing she wore before she died with the holes from her wounds still in the fabric . her blue hair long and wavy blowing in the wind.

her up eyes looked wildly in front of her to the people she loved then seem to be looking at nothing when her face froze and she touched her neck rubbing it over and over. she smiled as she closed her eyes and dropped to her knees holding her heart. Sobbing loudly and deeply. she took a throatily breath and her eyes flashed opened still streaming with a relived smile, but Still smile on her face. she smiled as she cried as Marron dropped next to her and hugged her. Pan fell to and grabbed Bras free hand in the grass as Bra hand and left her heart and hugged Marron back.

"I'm free " she whispered.

Marron pulled apart as Bra made eye contact with the tearful Marron then Pan she couldnt find words. then she was being pulled up by an force her brother was holding her. she held him back tightly. she couldn't remember the last time her and her brother truly hugged a real hugged.

"Bra I'm so sorry " he whispered to her. holding the back of of her head.

"Don't be, I'll never forget what you did for me today. she looked at Pan and Marron all of you "

they were interrupted by the dragon.

"the last wish! " the elder Nameakian yelled

Pan stood up and walked forward with a frown she was almost done" tell him to bring back Videl Son "

the elder nodded and turned to the Dragon.

the Dragon eyes glowed as they all looked up.

their was a long bard pause before the dragon spoke again and when he did the Elder turned to Pan.

"it cant be done"

Pans eyebrow crinkled as her face fell. "What? why not? ask Him again! "

"the Dragon will find offense "

"ask him again! " Pan yelled

the elder spoke to the dragon

this time his eyes didn't glow as he spoke.

the elder turned to Pan. "she died of naturally causes"

Pan grabbed his robe "she fell of a fucking building I saw it turned into a DAMN PUDDLE "

the elder frowned at her. "your mother can fly can't she ? if she was thrown off an high building why didn't she? "

Pans grip loosen. "I've asked myself that a thousand time, he had to of used his ki to throw her he had too"

" her heart gave out on the way down, she was ill already, she's already gone I'm sorry " he turn to Gohan.

Gohan walked for a minute before her collapsed on the the ground.

Pan hands freed the elder as she stared off into the distanced. her eyes watered as her jaw dropped I'm shocked and she yelled with blood boiling screams HORROR " MOMMMM"

Trunks Bra and Marron watched hopeless.

Trunks closed his eyes as they watered he reopened them and went to her. he held her as she cried.

Bar felt terrible and guilty.

Marrom had a similar feeling.

"the dragon is getting impatient! "

"Fuck the Dragon " Pan yelled

"we'll have to make a wish or the dragon will go away "

"oh Mom I wish there was a way I could travel back in time "

the elder sighed and turnwd to the Dragon.

Bra eyes looked over at Gohan who hand his mouth cover as her cried into the sky. she looked worriedly at him.

they hadn't even noticed the dragon left.

Pan gently pushed Trunks away and stood up.

he looked up at her the stood. he grabbed her elbows. "Pan... I"

she shook her head no as she frowned. " we can't keep doing this! "

Trunks was shocked as she spoke. "Pan I don't think this is the time "

"there's never a perfect time for you to dump me " she frowned and pushed him away from her as she began to run away in the green grass.

Bra looked after her the sun was shining on the down on the field as Pans back got further and further away.

"Pannnnnn? " she yelled

Pan turned back to look at Bra and she gave her a sad reassuring smile then ran forward out of sight.

Pan ran far away from them and until she was alone standing in the fields of grass and tress all round her endlessly grass. her eyes couldn't produce no more water.

she looked at the sky unsurely but comforting, " Mom I'm sorry". she looked down at her hands and she reached into her pocket. pulling out two fingerless gloves and a wedding ring. she put on her mother's items and flexed her fingers. she stared at her hands for so long she lost track of time.

"you summoned me?"

Pan turned around to see an light blue creature in robes and fancy dressings with a blue ring floating around his neck. he held an fancy golden staff as well. but the most elaborate accessories was the giant White cube he was standing on.

"Huh? " she asked in awe

" you want to go back in time, to save someone the price will be heavy and you will pay it? "

Pan stood there with here fist balled and eyebrows furrowed.

whatever price I'll pay it. For you mother.


End file.
